La Dama de Masen
by Troyis
Summary: Edward Cullen, XV duque de Masen, es un hombre de ciencia que considera las costumbres de sus pares frívolas y aburridas. Él prefiere un buen libro a un baile, por lo que huye a su pabellón de caza para evitar a las madres de las señoritas que entraban en la temporada de baile. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que en aquel desolado lugar encontraría un misterio que cambiaría su vida.
1. Prólogo

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Ericastelo por nunca perder las esperanzas conmigo, entenderme y ser la mejor beta del mundo. A Mommytwilight por ser mi constante compañía y apoyo.

Gracias a tod s por sus muestras de cariño, han significado mucho para mí.

Copyright: Los personajes del universo de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Pabellón de Caza del Duque Masen, Kent, Inglaterra 1800

Llegué dos días atrás cargando solamente con mis libros y mi ropa. No había venido a este lugar en años, creo que desde antes que mi padre muriera y yo heredase el título de Duque de Masen.

Había escapado de la temporada de bailes de Londres cansado de ser el blanco de todas las madres con hijas en edad casadera y de mi propia madre, quien demandaba que me casara y engendrara un heredero. Yo, sin embargo, no pensaba nunca hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y darle la sádica satisfacción a mi madre de darle dos personas inocentes para que tratase de dominarlos. Tal vez más adelante lo consideraría si encontrara la mujer adecuada pero hasta ahora ninguna parecía llenar mis requisitos así que dudaba que considerara casarme alguna vez, o por lo menos, no por el momento.

Nunca me había interesado por una mujer en mis veinticuatro años de vida, todas las señoritas de sociedad que he conocido me parecen vanas, frívolas y aburridas. Por lo visto sus únicas ambiciones eran conseguir el mejor partido posible, casarse, tener los herederos que su marido solicitara para luego proseguir con su banal existencia y si podían añadir uno que otro discreto amante, para saciar su búsqueda de emociones, se daban por bien servidas.

Muchas damas casadas habían puesto sus ojos en mi persona durante los bailes y sus maridos se hacían los desentendidos ya que la mayoría tenía un rango o una fortuna inferior a la mía y no querían caer de mi buena gracia por si en algún momento necesitasen de alguno de mis favores. Realmente no entendía cómo podían hacerlo, si yo tuviese una esposa nunca miraría hacia otro ni la dejaría mantener una relación con otro caballero, creo que prefería el escándalo de un divorcio a compartir mi techo con una cualquiera.

Las que no eran damas de sociedad por lo general eran trepadoras o cortesanas que buscaban un protector influyente y rico para que cuidara de ellas mientras atendían a otros en cuanto los primeros salieran por la puerta principal para poder solventar sus extravagantes estilos de vida.

Mi naturaleza era posesiva, siempre cuidaba mis cosas. Si no permitía que nadie montara mis caballos o leyera mis libros, dudaba mucho que permitiera que otro hombre se acostara con mi esposa o mi amante.

No, era mejor que me mantuviera soltero.

Me incliné frente a la casa y rasqué las orejas de Sammy, el sabueso que me acompañaría en la caza del día de hoy. Cuando me levanté vi moverse nerviosamente a uno de los sirvientes que estaban a cargo del pabellón.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Seguramente me vendría con otro de los cuentos sobre el tan famoso fantasma de Masen.

Según mis empleados, hace unos diez años empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas en la casa, los terrenos y el bosque que la circundaba.

Se perdían ropas, animales y alimentos de manera inexplicable. Ya nadie se atrevía siquiera a internarse al bosque ya que decían que estaba encantado por una bruja de cabellos castaños que conjuraba espíritus demoníacos y el fantasma de un muchacho ladrón que se robaba la presa que cualquiera se atreviera a cazar. Según contaban, ambas apariciones se esfumaban en el aire sin dejar el menor rastro de su presencia.

Tonterías, si me lo preguntaban.

Era un estudioso de las ciencias y un hombre práctico.

No existían los fantasmas, ni las brujas y seguramente los robos eran cometidos por algún sirviente y yo llegaría al fondo de todo eso.

—Su señoría—murmuró el muchacho retorciendo su sombrero con las manos—, de las cocinas se perdió una hogaza de pan y una docena de huevos—me miró ansiosamente y moví mi cabeza para que prosiguiera—, de la lavandería se ha perdido ropa suya y de su habitación unas botas, el fantasma estuvo merodeando en el pabellón anoche y le dio un susto de muerte a la cocinera en la madrugada—terminó con un tono algo agudo.

Lo miré con escepticismo.

Anoche escuché ruidos fuera de mi habitación y cuando salí a investigar no había nadie. Sin embargo, la ventana estaba abierta al final pasillo y la brisa levantaba las cortinas haciendo que unos contrapesos de metal se arrastraran contra el suelo produciendo el sonido que mis sirvientes habían descrito como cadenas siendo arrastradas. Me llamó la atención que al volver a mi habitación mi ventana estuviese abierta y la revisé minuciosamente casi hasta el amanecer y sin embargo nada de valor parecía haberse perdido. Mi bolsa de monedas estaba cerrada y todas estaban allí por lo que supuse que posiblemente el viento la abrió.

Sin embargo, esta declaración me hizo enarcar una ceja y me determinó aún más a descubrir la identidad del elusivo fantasma de Masen.

—Dile a la cocinera que esta noche deje bajo llave la despensa y la puerta de la cocina sin traba, veamos si el fantasma regresa a robar. —Si le parecieron extrañas mis indicaciones no dijo nada, supongo que mi reputación como el duque excéntrico me precedía.

Acomodé mejor mi escopeta sobre el hombro y silbé llamado al perro encaminándome hacia el bosque sin prestar atención a las advertencias que me habían dado.

Caminé alrededor de treinta minutos con la sensación de ser observado cuando un ruido extraño me hizo girar la cabeza.

Fruncí mi ceño tratando de identificar el sonido y mandé a callar al perro que empezó a aullar.

Sonaba como un cuerno de caza o eso creía. No podía estar seguro ya que parecía estar magnificado por algo o mezclado con otro sonido.

Reconocí el sonido ya que en uno de mis estudios los vimos mientras analizábamos la cultura vikinga que era la que más comúnmente los utilizaba.

Seguramente debido a esto era que decían que el bosque estaba embrujado ya que sólo algunos eruditos podían tener ese conocimiento.

Seguí caminando ignorando el sonido y solté al sabueso para que me guiara.

Cuando llegué a un pequeño claro que estaba rodeado de árboles que escondían una laguna, amartillé la escopeta y le ordené al perro que corriera. Tan sólo había entrado cinco segundos en la maleza cuando la primera ave salió volando. Apunté cuando ya se estaba alejando y tiré del gatillo, asegurándome de que cayera en la laguna para que la carne no sufriera tanto daño.

Sammy salió corriendo delante de mí y yo no perdí tiempo en hacer lo mismo mientras escuchaba sus ladridos.

Al llegar al final del bosquecillo y a orillas de la laguna supe la razón de los ladridos del perro.

En la orilla contraria, alejándose por entre los árboles con el pato que cacé, ataviado con mi ropa robada y, por lo que pude ver, uno de mis sombreros estaba quien supuse era el fantasma de Masen.

Miré fijamente al dichoso fantasma, quien parecía poseer una cara sucia pero llena de satisfacción.

Parecía que solamente era un pequeño muchacho de no más de trece años.

—¡Muchacho, detente!—le grité sobresaltándolo y eso lo hizo echarse a correr.

Maldije en voz alta mientras empezaba a perseguirlo, sabiendo que sería en vano por la distancia que me llevaba de ventaja.

Al llegar al lado contrario no pude siquiera encontrar las huellas que debió haber dejado. Era exactamente como decían mis sirvientes, es como si hubiese desaparecido en el aire.

Sin embargo, eso no me iba a desanimar.

Pensé que en esta temporada no tendría más que hacer que leer el baúl de libros que traje y salir a cazar para aliviar mi aburrimiento, pero ahora tenía un misterio entre mis manos, era un misterio que pensaba develar.

El pabellón de caza Masen y el bosque que lo circundaban dejarían de estar embrujados porque yo me encargaría de demostrar que el fantasma de Masen no era más que alguien de carne y hueso.


	2. Cápitulo 1

Gracias a tod s por sus hermosos mensajes y por acoger esta historia de la manera que lo han hecho.

Este cápitulo fue revisado por la mejor Beta de Fanfiction en español Ericastelo, si hay algún error es mío, por no revisar bien las correcciones.

Subo este capitulo un día antes ya que voy a salir de fin de semana con mi familia, pero las actualizaciones serán los días sábados.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Una semana entera había transcurrido desde ese día en el bosque y no hubo señal del fantasma salvo por el robo de unas gallinas que fueron acreditadas a algún zorro. Seguramente el pequeño malhechor tenía suficiente comida y ropa como para no arriesgarse aventurándose nuevamente en mi habitación o en la cocina.

Había colocado al menos una docena de trampas en esos dos lugares, pero el escurridizo ladronzuelo no se dignó en aparecer. Supuse que se había asustado al enterarse que el Señor estaba en el pabellón por lo que cada día salía y recorría un camino diferente entre los árboles para tratar de rastrear su presencia.

Cada día el cuerno sonaba y yo no podía evitar rodar los ojos al pensar que ese chico en verdad creía que podría asustarme. A pesar de que sentía que me seguían y me devolvía sobre mis pasos no lograba encontrar nada que delatara la presencia de alguien más en el bosque.

Lo intentaba diariamente y, sin embargo, al terminar la jordana regresaba a casa frustrado y con las manos vacías.

Si tuviese algo en qué apoyarme, un trozo de tela, una huella, lo que fuese para sustentar mi teoría; todo sería más fácil.

Me dirigí a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Dover, éste estaba a unas quince millas de mi finca. Lo recorrí haciendo preguntas y fijándome en todos los chiquillos de la edad del ladronzuelo sin tener suerte.

Todos me respondían de la misma manera.

"No hemos visto a ningún muchacho como el que usted busca, su señoría."

Aunque me frustraba, eso era algo de suponerse ya que la distancia era bastante grande para ser recorrida a pie todos los días con la única intención de robar alimentos y ropa, pero quise agotar todos los recursos para poner en práctica mi último plan.

Venía de regreso del pueblo cuando una liebre cruzó el camino seguida de cerca por el ladronzuelo que estaba tan concentrado en su persecución que ni siquiera notó que estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por las patas de mi caballo si no hubiese tenido los suficientes reflejos para tirar de las riendas y detenerlo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a asimilar lo que hacía, salté del caballo una vez logré calmarlo, adentrándome entre los árboles, pero fue en vano. Ni el chico, ni la liebre estaban a la vista. Era como si ambos se hubiesen esfumado en el aire.

Maldije en voz alta y tan sonoramente que hasta un marinero se hubiese sonrojado.

Subí a mi caballo y lo azucé para que rompiera a correr.

Quería regresar pronto al pabellón ya que, si como pensaba la liebre se había escapado, el fantasma de Masen haría su aparición esta noche para robar comida y yo necesitaba estar preparado para atraparlo.

La pregunta crucial era: ¿Qué haría con el muchacho una vez lo atrapase?

No tenía intenciones de entregarlo a la justicia ya que pensaba que debía robar para sobrevivir y nadie debía ser castigado por eso.

Seguramente fuese un huérfano que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

Tal vez lo pondría a trabajar o podría tomarlo como pupilo.

Sonreí maliciosamente ante eso.

Sólo imaginarme el rostro de mi madre cuando le diera la noticia que había abrigado bajo mi ala a un huérfano y encima ladrón, me hacía querer soltar una carcajada.

Mi madre siempre ha vivido entre algodones, cosa que hacía que le diera demasiada importancia al linaje y al dinero, y según ella, yo siendo el último duque de Masen debería dársela también a la hora de tomar en cuenta a la jovencita que llevaría a mis herederos en su vientre.

Bufé.

Como si yo quisiera tener algo con alguna de esas señoritas sosas y sin cerebro.

Si el muchacho fuese un poco más joven sentiría la inclinación de decir que era mi bastardo al que nombraría mi heredero, pero a pesar de las diferencias entre mi madre y yo, no deseaba causarle ningún mal y ese tipo de noticias seguramente la harían tener uno de sus acostumbrados ataques en los que se desvanecía.

En cuanto la casa principal del pabellón de caza apareció frente a mí, dejé que el caballo trotara hacía el establo, donde le di órdenes al guarda de secarle el sudor y cepillarlo.

Por lo general era yo quien se encargaba de acicalar a mis monturas, pero en estos momentos no tenía tiempo que perder.

Le pedí a la cocinera que prepara un estofado y me encargué de abrir todas las ventanas de la cocina para que el aroma pudiese ser llevado por el viento. Lo iba a tentar con comida puesto que la ropa, que me había robado, parecía estar en buena condición o al menos eso pude apreciar en los breves segundos que estuve frente a él.

Pedí que me llevaran la bañera y agua caliente para limpiarme la suciedad que había recogido del camino.

Me sentía ansioso, casi al borde esperando los acontecimientos de esta noche.

Hacía tiempo que nada me emocionaba y yo ansiaba probar una vez más mi intelecto ya que después de salir de la universidad e invertir en metales, cuadruplicando mi fortuna personal, los únicos retos a los que me enfrentaba era al mercado de las inversiones y evadir las actividades casamenteras de mi madre, por lo que esta pequeña aventura de investigación estaba amenizando mis días.

Los sirvientes entraron cargando la pesada bañera de madera y la colocaron frente a la chimenea, luego dos doncellas trajeron los baldes de agua caliente y fría para mi baño.

—Su señoría— me giré para ver que la habitación se había quedado vacía, si no se contaba con la muchacha que estaba frente a mí. —¿Necesita ayuda con su baño?—me dijo con voz la hija de una de las doncellas a quien contraté hace poco, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chiquilla pero no debía tener más de dieciocho años.

— ¡Fuera!—le dije sin ningún miramiento al saber exactamente qué pretendía.

La vi titubear unos instantes antes de descargar sobre ella toda la fuerza de mi mirada glacial.

Me pinché el puente de la nariz cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse.

No había cosa que me frustrara más que una jovencita del servicio tratando de seducirme con la esperanza de que la sembrase con mi bastardo y asegurar su comodidad por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Cerré la puerta para asegurarme que no tendría más interrupciones y me desvestí para meterme en la humeante bañera. Traté de cerrar los ojos y relajar mis adoloridos músculos, pero a mi mente regresaba una y otra vez a repasar el plan que había trazado.

En algún momento debí haberme quedado dormido porque cuando caí en cuenta el agua se había enfriado y de las llamas del hogar sólo quedaban rescoldos.

Sin embargo no fue el frío lo que me despertó, sino el ruido de pasos que se detuvieron abruptamente.

Mis ojos trataron de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y al hacerlo se enfocaron en la pequeña silueta que se recortaba contra las sombras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salté de la bañera y me lancé contra el fantasma de Masen, logrando sujetarlo antes de que ambos cayésemos al suelo con un golpe sordo.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunté tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdí por la caída, sacudí mi cabeza para poder librarme de las gotas de agua que se escurrían por mi rostro dificultándome ver el rostro del ladronzuelo que ahora estaba casi sumido en la oscuridad.

El muchacho gruñó revolcándose en el suelo húmedo, por el agua que derramé de la bañera, para tratar de zafarse de mi agarre.

— ¡Suélteme!—chilló con la voz aguda característica de un muchacho en cambio.

Me levanté un poco para poder mantenerlo firmemente presionado contra el piso y aprovechó eso para sujetar el cabello de mi nuca y tirar con fuerza de él haciéndome ver estrellas.

La última vez que alguien había tirado de mi cabello fue mi prima Mary y ambos no podíamos tener más de ocho años en aquel entonces.

Logré zafar mi cabello de sus tenaces dedos y atrapar sus muñecas que se notaban muy frágiles a mi tacto.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse pero yo lo sujeté por los brazos obligándolo a rodar en el suelo para que quedara boca abajo y poder dominarlo con más facilidad.

Me senté sobre su baja espalda y tomé el morral que estaba tirado en el suelo, a nuestro lado.

Incliné mi cuerpo un poco hacia atrás de manera de poder ver su contenido. Había dos de mis jabones perfumados, uno de mis sombreros, un cuenco tapado con lo que parecían ser mi ración de estofado, carne seca y una bolsa con gachas de avena.

—Así que tú eres el ladronzuelo que ha estado aterrorizando a mis sirvientes. —dejé la bolsa en el suelo y volví a sujetarlo por el brazo alzándolo en vilo para acercarlo a la luz.

Estaba observando sus enormes ojos castaños, que me miraban con fiereza, y repasando su rostro de apariencia elfina, cuando me doblé por el dolor punzante que me atravesó.

El muy… me golpeó. Me dio un puñetazo en el riñón que me dejó sin aire.

Lo sujeté por los hombros y lo zarandeé, sin embargo, no pude evitar volver a mirarlo era demasiado hermoso para ser un chico, tenía una apariencia casi afeminada. Su rostro sonrosado. Sus labios eran carnosos e invitaban a ser besados.

Lo solté de pronto como si me hubiese quemado, sintiéndome asqueado conmigo mismo por la reacción que tuvo mi cuerpo. Nunca antes ninguna mujer despertó mi interés y sin embargo un mozalbete hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

Siempre me consideré un hombre de férreos valores morales y sin embargo, aquí estaba yo teniendo una erección por un muchacho que ni siquiera alcanzaba a tener quince años.

No tuve mucho tiempo de meditar mi desviación ya que el pequeño bribón levantó su rodilla haciendo contacto con la parte de mi anatomía que había cobrado vida.

Traté de sujetarlo mientras caía al suelo pero lo único que logré fue desgarrar el frente de la camisa que estaba usando, haciendo que chillara por la sorpresa.

—¡Maldición!—dije antes de soltar una retraía de improperios que se quedó atorada en mi garganta al ver la visión de dos redondos y turgentes senos que se mostraban por la apertura de la camisa húmeda del chico que estaba inclinado recogiendo el morral, el cual tomó apresuradamente antes de girarse sobre sus talones y saltar por la ventana.

Grité y me levanté apresuradamente para verla escurrirse al árbol cercano a la casa por el alero fuera de mi ventana.

Saqué una pierna fuera de la ventana y fue cuando caí en cuenta de mi estado de desnudez.

Vociferé en voz alta mientras me enfundaba en unos pantalones y una camisa.

El ladronzuelo resultó ser una muy hermosa ladronzuela y la muy bruja se había robado otra de mis botas ya que no encontraba las mías por ningún lugar.

En cuanto encontrara a esa pequeña granuja, le haría saber quién era Edward Cullen, último duque de Masen.

Lo único que me alegra es saber que no reaccioné ante un hombre sino ante una bella muchacha a quien tendría que volver a ver.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Este capítulo fue editado por Ericastelo. Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Bajé las escaleras corriendo mientras me ponía la camisa y tomaba mi escopeta para echármela al hombro haciendo que cada uno de mis pasos retumbaran por los oscuros pasillos.

Salí de la casa tentado a tomar una de las lámparas para iluminar por donde andaba, pero era mejor para seguirla sin tener ningún tipo de luz que me hiciese visible. Trastabillé un par de veces ya que todo estaba en penumbras, aunque la luna llena iluminaba mi camino no me ayudaba mucho a vislumbrar los traicioneros arbustos del jardín. Me recompuse después de casi caer teniendo en mente mandar a arrancarlos todos en cuanto regresara.

Empecé a maldecir todo el camino hacia los árboles ya que las piedrecillas se me clavaban en la planta de los pies, los cuales llevaba descalzos gracias a esa ladronzuela.

Aceleré mi paso haciendo caso omiso al dolor punzante que recibía cada vez que pisaba una de ellas. Tenía toda la intención de alcanzarla y que Dios la protegiese de mi furia porque en cuanto la tuviera entre mis manos la cruzaría sobre mis rodillas y le daría una buena zurra.

Nunca me consideré un hombre de bajas pasiones y mi temperamento, a pesar de ser llamado "terrible", siempre se mantenía bajo control. Sin embargo, ésta chiquilla logró descontrolarme en pocos minutos.

Sacudí mi cabeza recordando el nudo que se atenazó en mi garganta al pensar que podía tener algún tipo de desviación. No era desconocido los devaneos entre hombres, estos había sido conocidos desde la antigüedad e incluso plasmados en obras de grandes literatos griegos, pero el sólo pensar que yo podría encontrarme entre ellos hizo que la bilis subiera a mi garganta y tuviese que tragar en seco. Aunque, en todos mis años no tuve ningún tipo de inclinación hacia mis compañeros y las féminas con las que me cruzaba no eran para mí nada más que avariciosos objetos decorativos, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que había algo malo conmigo. Mi respuesta era simple y sencilla: "No había encontrado a nadie que me interesara lo suficiente como para darle una segunda mirada."

Hasta ahora…

Sentí la rabia volver a crecer en mi interior, pero ésta vez fue al recordar lo hermosos y atrayentes que me parecieron sus pechos; el deseo creció en mi interior haciéndome sentir ligero de cabeza.

Por todos los cielos, yo era un hombre de ciencia y sabía perfectamente que la ciencia explicaba todos los procesos vitales de una manera físico-química. El deseo no era más que algún tipo de proceso natural para asegurar la reproducción de la especie o algo así.

Maldije en voz alta cuando volví a clavarme una piedra en la planta del pie.

Debería regresar a Cambridge a estudiar algo, tal vez eso me mantendría lejos de la ociosidad, pero debía reconocer que nunca en todo el tiempo que pasé en Peterhouse me sentí tan emocionado como ahora.

Tal vez se debía que siempre me había gustado la cacería y ahora estaba cazando a la presa que más me había interesado.

No pensaba regresar a casa hasta que ella regresara conmigo.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ella no estaba sola?

Se veía bastante joven para tener marido, pero no me sorprendería, ya que la ladronzuela había resultado ser un bocado por el que cualquiera mataría.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que me impulsaba a encontrarla y descubrir sus secretos, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no descansaría hasta saberlos.

La noche empezó a darle paso al día y yo seguía sin encontrar nada por lo cual guiarme.

Mis pies parecían estar en carne viva y el hambre retorcía mis tripas haciendo que mi humor se fuese volviendo cada vez más negro.

Estuve a punto de empezar a maldecir, pero me detuve en seco cuando, hacia el oeste, una sombra de forma extraña llamó mi atención. Debí de haber caminado unas buenas seis horas y el ver una cabaña desvencijada en medio de mi propiedad que debería haber sido demolida hace años no ayudaba mi estado de ánimo.

Sin embargo, sentí que mi pecho se apretaba, tal vez esto era lo que estaba buscando. Tal vez ésta casucha fuese el escondite de la ladronzuela.

Tenía que ser.

La choza que en algún tiempo sirvió para pasar la noche mientras se cazaba en estas tierras, estaba en la parte más densa del bosque, recortada sobre la ladera de una colina de piedras y cerca de un pequeño lago.

La había descubierto en una ocasión cuando mi padre me llevó de caza y fuimos sorprendidos por una tormenta.

Si mal no recordaba, la cabaña solo estaba a unas tres horas de mi pabellón de caza por lo que debía haber caminado en círculos en algún momento, perdiendo el camino.

Caminé cercando la cabaña a una buena distancia para evitar ser visto aunque el hecho que las densas ramas de los árboles y la espesa vegetación que se erguía frente a ella, me protegían.

Me detuve en seco a unos metros de distancia al ver la cosa más inventiva que hubiese visto jamás.

La cabaña tenía ramas verdes, enredaderas y pasto cubriéndola del techo al piso. Incluso la puerta estaba oculta.

Para los ojos de cualquiera que deambulara por allí no era más que un montón de vegetación, pero yo conocía la existencia de la cabaña de manera que no se me podía engañar. Al parecer la suerte de la ladronzuela estaba a punto de acabarse.

En el lateral de la cabaña que daba contra la más densa parte del bosque era donde se encontraba la puerta si mal no recordaba. Me moví con sigilo para volverme a detener para sonreír al ver había una pequeña fogata estrella*, que era el tipo que menos humo provocaba, en el que se cocían unas gachas de avena.

Me emocionó en sobremanera saber que estaba cerca, éste era el lugar preciso, estaba más que seguro que encontraría a esa pequeña bruja y cuando lo hiciera….

Mi corazón empezó a martillar cuando moví la enredadera que ocultaba la entrada y me deslizaba dentro sujetando mi escopeta lista para cualquier eventualidad.

La choza estaba desierta, no había un alma en ella. Sin embargo, junto a la única cama, colocada contra la pared que daba a la ladera, estaban mis botas.

Estaba en lo correcto, aquí era donde vivía.

Me senté en la cama que era un enramado bajo un colchón que no tenía más que paja metida dentro de unas sábanas que sospechaba habían sido sacadas de mi casa.

Tomé mis botas y me percaté de algo muy peculiar. La suela estaba recubierta de musgo atado a la bota por una burda cuerda, que tuve que anudar varias veces para acortar su largo.

Tenía una leve idea de su uso pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Me levanté estudiando lo que había a mi alrededor.

Aún estaban las dos sillas y el burdo baúl que recordaba de mi breve estadía aquí.

Me acuclillé junto al baúl y lo abrí para curiosear su interior. Debo reconocer que me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver lo que contenía su interior.

Había varios libros que pertenecían a la biblioteca de mi pabellón, unos elegantes vestidos pasados de moda, que definitivamente debió haber robado cuando fueron desechados, mis pantalones…

¿Qué demonios le había hecho a mis pantalones?

Toda la basta del pantalón estaba descosida y cortada en lo que parecían flecos como los que usaban los salvajes del continente.

Volví a colocar todo donde lo encontré. Ahora al menos tenía la certeza de que vivía sola, ya que no había ningún indicio de la presencia de otra persona.

Cuando salí mi mirada se quedó clavada en la olla donde se cocían las gachas a fuego lento.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar en lo que iba a hacer y la reacción que conseguiría de ella.

—0—

Me encaminé al pequeño lago que había en las cercanías con mucho mejor espíritu. Tenía sed y como ya conocía su escondite, la ladronzuela no podría escaparse.

El ruido del agua siendo salpicada me hizo acuclillarme con rapidez tras un arbusto.

Mi vista se fijó primero en la pila de ropas nítidamente colocadas sobre una roca frente a mí, justo donde había robado el ave que cacé. Pensar que ese día estuve tan cerca de atraparla. Si tan sólo hubiese recordado la cabaña, hace días que la hubiese descubierto y… ¿Qué hubiera hecho?

Siempre volvía a la misma incógnita.

¿Qué haría?

Mis ojos volvieron a lo segundo que me llamó la atención. Una cabellera rojiza moviéndose libremente en el viento mientras su dueña se frotaba los brazos, sentada sobre una roca, totalmente despreocupada.

Parecía una Venus en el mar, una sirena cautivadora.

Me quedé paralizado mirándola cuando volteó su rostro en mi dirección, posando sus ojos en lo alto de los árboles sin verme estando agazapado. Seguramente estaría calculando el tiempo en que estarían listas las gachas.

Era lo más hermoso que mis ojos hubiesen visto. Su belleza etérea me dejó mudo. Sabía que era hermosa, anoche lo comprobé al ver su rostro, pero hoy viéndola a la luz del sol y con su largo cabello suelto, era como si mis ojos hubiesen estados velados o ciegos a la perfección que existía en ella.

Definitivamente debía ser una aparición. No había manera que una mujer pudiese ser tan bella.

Aspiré audiblemente cuando ella se levantó y se adentró en el agua, después de colocar el jabón que me robó sobre la roca.

Su cabello era tan largo que cubría su trasero a mi vista, pero aun así podía distinguir sus voluptuosas curvas.

Mis ojos bebieron la visión de su cuerpo por los pocos segundos que caminó antes de girarse y dejarse caer de espaldas.

Era pequeña, pero sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas, y éstas terminaban en unas redondeadas y femeninas caderas. Su cintura diminuta, que podría ser abarcada por la anchura de mis manos, era coronada por los turgentes y llenos senos que no habían dejado de plagar mi mente desde que los había visto por primera vez unas horas atrás.

La observé jugar en el agua por lo que parecieron horas antes de recordar lo que me había llevado a éste momento. Caminé con mucho sigilo, aunque no había necesidad ya que mis botas no hacían ruido gracias al extraño implemento que colocó en las suelas y me senté en la misma piedra en donde descansaban mis ropas sin poder quitar mis ojos de ella por temor de que desapareciera como la aparición que decían que era.

Aunque estaba impaciente por hacerme notar, observarla nadar de cara al cielo era algo cautivador podría quedarme mirándola por horas, por lo que decidí esperar a que fuese ella quien me descubriera. La suerte estuvo de mi lado puesto que no fue mucho lo que tuve que esperar.

— ¡Lord Masen!—chilló cuando me vio al intentar levantarse. Quedando solamente con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por el agua y sus senos escondidos por sus manos.

—Así que conoces mi nombre—le sonreí con burla haciendo girar en un dedo mi sombrero robado.

— ¿Quién no va a conocer al terrateniente de estos lugares? Ahora dígame, ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!—el tono imperioso de su voz me recordaba a las de mis pares.

Enarqué una ceja ante su insolencia. Después de haberme robado esperaba que al menos se mostrase sumisa, arrepentida, pero por lo visto eso era esperar demasiado.

—Te estaba siguiendo. —le dije sin más explicaciones.

— ¿Siguiéndome? Pareciera más que me estaba espiando y no es de caballeros espiar a una dama desnuda. —habló como si fuese mi madre y me estuviese dando clases de modales.

Ésta mocita era una impertinente, pero en lugar de molestarme este hecho lo que hacía era darme ganas de reír a carcajadas.

—No es de damas espiar a un hombre desnudo, pero no vi que eso te molestara cuando te escabulliste en mi habitación mientras me bañaba.

Un hermoso color rosado coloreó sus mejillas.

—Creo que estamos a mano, Lord Masen, ahora por favor dese la vuelta para que pueda vestirme.

Enarqué una ceja al tonó mandón de su voz.

— ¿Darte la espalda? No creo que me consideres tan tonto como para darte la oportunidad de desaparecer en el aire. — Levantó su barbilla y apretó más sus manos que cubrían sus redondos senos de mi inspección —Sal del agua, muchacha, no tienes nada que ya no te haya visto.

Sus ojos se movieron del sombrero en mi mano a la pila de ropa sobre mi regazo y luego se agachó de modo que sólo se le veía el rostro fuera del agua.

— ¿Qué quiere?—aunque su voz no tembló sus ojos me dejaron ver que estaba asustada.

Supongo que era lógico ya que ella estaba totalmente desnuda a merced de un hombre a quien no conocía, por lo que decidí calmar sus miedos.

—No me pienso aprovechar de ti, muchacha. Sólo quería descubrir quién estaba detrás de los robos que vienen sucediendo desde hace años en mi propiedad y evitar que sigan sucediendo. —sus labios carnosos labios se convirtieron en finas líneas de tensión.

— ¿Me va a entregar a la autoridad? —me exigió. —Si quiere una compensación no puedo ofrecérsela, no tengo nada que darle a cambio.

—No pienso entregarte… pero tampoco puedo dejarte libre para que sigas haciendo fechorías.

—Yo no hago fechorías y es más fechoría lo que usted está haciendo que lo que yo pude hacer. Así que dígame para qué me siguió hasta aquí si no es para entregarme.

Mi sonrisa se hizo amplia, éste era el momento que había esperado desde anoche, el momento que cambiaría la vida de ambos.

—Te seguí para proponerte un trato…

* Es una fogata que no produce mucho humo. Se hace colocando tres leños gruesos en forma de forma de una estrella y encendiendo en medio de ellos una fogata en pirámide. Conforme se acabe la leña se empujan los leños gradualmente, controlando así el humo y el calor. Si dormimos junto a una fogata de estas dejaremos un leño al alcance de nuestra mano así si queremos alimentar la fogata nos bastará con empujar el leño sin que sea necesario que nos levantemos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Como siempre, le doy gracias a mi amiga Ericastelo por haber corregido todas mis faltas. Gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

— ¿Qué trato? —su mirada estaba llena de sospecha sin moverse de su lugar.

—Para asegurarme que no volverás a las andadas pretendo llevarte conmigo—levanté mi mano haciéndola callar al ver que iba a protestar—. No te entregaré a la justicia. El trato que te propongo es sencillo y conveniente para ti. Si prometes no escapar y no volver a robar, ni a mí ni a nadie, te brindaré techo, comida y protección. Podría educarte para convertirte en una dama y más adelante buscarte un candidato aceptable para marido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana con eso? ¿Cómo sé yo que no me está mintiendo?

No podía entender cómo, a pesar de parecer un gato ahogado, tenía ese porte imperial con el que la estaba empezando a identificar. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre y de silenciosas preguntas.

—No tiendo a mentir—le espeté imponiéndome—. No tengo nada que ganar salvo evitar la monotonía que está consumiendo mi existencia. Y sobre tu tercera pregunta, no puedes saberlo. Supongo que tendrás que arriesgarte, después de todo, no tienes nada que perder pero sí mucho que ganar.

Me encogí de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupado mientras la veía ponderar la situación, pero en realidad me sentía sumamente ansioso.

Traté de concentrarme en la manera en la que el agua reflejaba la luz sobre su rostro, haciéndolo brillar como si irradiara luz propia. Su frente estaba arrugada haciendo que entre sus cejas se formase una "v" mientras sus dientes se hundían una y otra vez en su carnoso y aparentemente jugoso labio inferior.

De pronto tensó sus hombros y se levantó de golpe dejando al descubierto su gloriosa forma. Mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo sin el menor reparo, parecía que toda mi educación de caballero se hubiese perdido en cuanto me fijé en el nido de rizos castaños, casi color canela, que ocultaba su feminidad.

El sombrero se cayó de mi mano y la escopeta de mi brazo cuando me levanté abruptamente al darme cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba por meterla en mi cama y perderme entre sus piernas.

Mi cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente cuando me traté de controlar para no saltar sobre ella como un animal en celo. Debía recordar que los impulsos del cuerpo podían ser dominados y yo lo había hecho por muchos años, por lo que ahora no podía dejarme guiar por mis regiones inferiores, mi cerebro sabía qué hacer pero toda la sangre lo había abandonado para concentrarse debajo de mi cintura.

— ¿No cree que ya miró suficiente, Lord Masen?—el desprecio de su voz no hacía juego con el profundo color rojo que tenían sus mejillas.

Sentí las mías enrojecer por su llamado de atención.

A pesar de que yo le sacaba más de una cabeza y media en altura me sentí como un pequeño a quien han pillado con la mano en el tarro de galletas a punto de robarlas.

Le tendí mi… su… camisa sin decir una palabra y la observé vestirse como si estuviese en un trance.

—Perdone mi falta de caballerosidad, señorita—le dije al cabo de unos minutos, después de haber recuperado la facultad del habla, mientras ella seguía inclinada poniéndose mis botas robadas.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó en un parpadeo.

Se levantó con una agilidad y una velocidad totalmente inusuales para una fémina, y luego sentí el filo de una daga pinchar mi carne.

—Soy doncella, Lord Masen. Pretendo entrar bajo su tutela de esa manera y pretendo salir de ella manteniendo mi condición, si intenta aprovecharse de mí deberá pensar si vale la pena ya que será lo último que hará antes de reunirse con su creador.

Mis ojos se achicaron a su descaro. En un solo movimiento sujeté su muñeca haciendo que diera la vuelta y su propia mano apuntase a su hermosa garganta.

—Has llegado a mí doncella y permanecerás de ese modo a menos que ambos deseemos lo contrario. Podrás entregarme tu virtud a mí o la reservarás para tu marido, así que ni pienses que te permitiré andar en correrías con ningún varón. Cuido lo que me pertenece con bastante celo y no te dejaré poner un pie fuera de línea. —Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío empujando un poco más la punta del arma hacia ella—No vuelvas a levantar tu mano contra mí o la mía descenderá con tal fuerza sobre tu trasero que no te podrás sentar en una semana, eso te lo aseguro.

Guardé la daga en mi cinto y me enfrenté a sus ojos destellantes de veneno. Incliné mi cabeza para mirarla fijamente y ella levantó aún más su barbilla.

—Muy bien, Lord Masen, no trataré de matarlo nuevamente, pero si se aprovecha de mí créame que me encargaré que no vuelva a respirar para saborear la hazaña.

—Bien, ya que hemos acordado nuestra relación en términos tan amistosos, creo que al menos debo saber su nombre, a menos que quieras que te siga llamando muchacha.

—Bella, me llaman Bella.

—Bella…—dejé que mi lengua saboreara su nombre. En realidad el nombre no le hacía justicia, pero decidí que no era el mejor momento de mencionarlo para evitar que la pequeña mocita se encabritara como un caballo bronco.

Me miró con altivez antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar en dirección a la choza.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!—le espeté antes de quedarme mirando fijamente el suelo inusualmente polvoriento por el fuerte verano que estábamos experimentando.

Me detuve en seco mirando sorprendido como caminaba sin dejar huellas. Así que esa era la razón por la que había maltrecho mis pantalones cortándolos en flecos como usaban los salvajes en el continente.

¡Qué me aspen!

La muy bruja usó trucos que yo conocía y no reconocí por estar dándole la vuelta a los cuentos de mis sirvientes y los aldeanos.

— ¡Mi desayuno!—chilló ella girándose a encararme como un animal salvaje.

—Tenía hambre, me hiciste perseguirte toda la noche—fue mi simple respuesta cuando me encogí de hombros.

— ¡Lo robaste!—pateó la olla vacía en mi dirección haciendo que tuviera que ladearme para esquivarla.

Su pequeña explosión me hizo querer romper a reír a carcajadas. Era como una niña malcriada haciendo una rabieta porque se negaron a comprarle un dulce.

—Tú lo robaste primero. Te recuerdo que esas gachas salieron de mi cocina. Cuando regresemos al pabellón ordenaré un almuerzo sustancioso para ambos. Ahora cámbiate de ropa por uno de los vestidos que tienes en el baúl, no puedo llevarte luciendo como una salvaje.

—¿No me va a llevar a su casa como si fuese un animal que recogió en la calle? Si no le gusta mi apariencia es su problema, yo no le pedí que se metiera donde no le llamaron.

Me acerqué a ella mostrando toda mi envergadura.

—Aceptaste que fuese tu tutor y como tal me debes obediencia.

—No obedezco a nadie, no pertenezco a nadie. Hicimos un trato, Lord Masen, yo le proveo la entretención de moldearme en una perfecta damisela y usted me provee una mejor vida, pero no se crea mi dueño o desapareceré antes de que pueda parpadear. Ahora voy a cambiarme de ropa para no ofender su sensibilidad—con esto cerró de un portazo la puerta de la cabaña dejándome parado sin saber exactamente qué sucedió.

Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de salir de mi asombro.

Nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a tratarme como a un sirviente común. A mí, al decimoquinto duque de Masen, cuyo linaje se remontaba a la época de la guerra contra los normandos donde mis antepasados recibieron títulos y tierras a cambio del servicio de su espada.

Una lenta sonrisa fue crepitando en mi rostro.

Dejaría que la mocita pensara que tenía el sartén agarrado por el mango antes de mostrarle que la palabra de Edward Cullen, Lord de Masen, era ley.

Pasaron unos minutos y yo estaba empezando a impacientarme cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió. Me quedé atontado, por lo visto esa era mi reacción natural a ella.

Su cabello caía en ondas enmarcando su bello rostro para terminar sobre la cimas de sus pechos que parecían estar a punto de desbordarse por el escote de su vestido ya que no llevaba camisola bajo él. Mi mirada se deslizó por su cuerpo, el vestido parecía ser de una fina muselina azul y haber pertenecido a una mujer más alta pero con menos curvas que ella. Sin embargo, ella lo lucía como si fuese una reina.

Me entregó un morral algo pesado y se echó al hombro una alforja.

—Creo que debo cargar todo tu equipaje, mocita. Necesitarás las dos manos para levantar el volado de tu vestido para no tropezar con él. —entornó sus ojos mirándome con enojo.

—Ya que insiste…—empujó la alforja con fuerza intencionada a mi pecho.

Dio dos pasos antes que yo la sujetara por la muñeca envolviendo un extremo de una tira de lino a su alrededor y el otro a mi muñeca.

—Para evitar que te veas tentada a escapar—expliqué adelantándome para guiar el camino de regreso y al parecer dejándola muda de la impresión. Me giré un par de veces para verla dando traspiés detrás de mí con su mano extendida ya que quería poner la mayor distancia entre los dos pues el lino solo medía unos dos pies.

Caminamos a través del bosque, de vez en cuando me detenía súbitamente lo cual hacia que la mocita frenara en seco o que se chocara contra mi espalda. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que la escuchaba mascullar algún tipo de amenaza contra mi persona en perfecto francés. Era algo prácticamente irreal, de una manera racional sabía que hace unas semanas nunca podría haber imaginado la gama de sensaciones o el vuelco que daría mi vida el día de hoy. Sin embargo, había tomado la decisión de una manera totalmente inconsciente y eso en lugar de aterrarme me causaba una gran excitación.

Apresuré mi paso en cuanto divisé el tejado, ni siquiera me detuve cuando le dije a mis sirvientes que prepararan el almuerzo y lo llevaran a mi habitación. Todos los que nos encontramos en el camino me miraban interrogantes, seguramente debían pensar que su señor se había vuelto loco.

No me detuve hasta que estuvimos en mi habitación con las puertas cerradas y solo allí desaté su muñeca de la mía dejándola libre.

—Puede retirarse, Lord Masen—abanicó su mano como si estuviera despidiendo a un sirviente o a un animal de compañía que la molestaba.

Parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme que no fuese una ilusión y que en verdad me estuviese echando.

— ¿Por qué debería de retirarme? —pregunté estúpidamente.

—Porque yo se lo ordeno. —Se giró dándome la espalda, pareciendo tan regia como una reina.

Cerré mi boca con fuerza para evitar parecer un pez fuera del agua.

—No pretendo ir a ningún lugar, muchacha. —espeté a través de mis dientes, una vez me recuperé de la impresión. —Ésta es mi habitación y de ahora en adelante la vamos a compartir.

Su comportamiento cambió, podía ver que estaba irritada y eso me hacía sonreír. Saber que no era el único que perdía la compostura me daba una gran satisfacción.

—Eso… ¡eso es escandaloso! Usted lo prometió—, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros cuando la vi empezar a buscar, con los ojos, algo con que atacarme y volvió a amenazarme en francés.

Me sorprendió mucho su extenso vocabulario en esa lengua y que pareciese que lo hablase sin darse cuenta. Coloqué esta situación en un compartimiento de mi mente para visitarla cuando tuviese tiempo de desentrañar otro más de sus misterios.

—Sólo compartiremos el lecho. Tendrás puesta una respetable camisola y yo estaré completamente vestido salvo las medias y los zapatos.

—Si todo será tan respetable entonces, ¿por qué no se busca otra habitación? O mejor, ¿por qué mejor no me la busca a mí?—sus fieros ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos en el espejo.

—Porque no confió en ti y hasta que no lo haga no pretendo perderte de vista.

Sus ojos parecían destilar fuego y su respiración era acelerada haciendo que prácticamente quedase hipnotizado por el subir y bajar de sus pechos que parecían a punto de reventar las costuras del vestido.

— ¡Bien!—siseó, sentándose en el tocador para empezar a desenredar sus largos cabellos.

— ¿Bien?—pregunté atondado por su rápida rendición o tal vez estaba hipnotizado siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos.

—Sí, bien. Supongo que soy una clase de prisionera así que traiga las cadenas de una buena vez para que me pueda acostar a dormir ha sido un día de lo más particular, mi lord.

Rodé los ojos a su teatral explicación. Parecía como si yo fuese el villano de una obra quien se empeñaba en ultrajar lo más posible a la pequeña e indefensa protagonista.

Me encaminé a la cama sentándome para empezar a quitarme las botas y aflojar los primeros botones de mi camisa.

— ¿Tienes algo de ropa de dormir? —bufó ignorándome mientras seguía cepillando su cabello. Me dirigí a mi vestidor y saqué una de mis camisas. Con lo pequeña que era seguramente le cubriría la mayor parte de las piernas y su pudor estaría a salvo de mis ansiosos ojos. —Toma—le tendí la camisa—, puedes cerrar las cortinas de la cama si eso te hace sentir más cómoda.

Se levantó arrancándome la prenda de la mano con actitud desdeñosa y me miró con furia cuando se trepó en la cama y cerró con tanta fuerza las cortinas que casi las descuelga, haciéndolas caer sobre ella en el proceso.

Mi risa no se hizo esperar mientras el sonido de su bufido y el roce de las telas llenaba la habitación. Nos trajeron unos bocadillos y se los pasé a través de la cortina, mientras los comía apresuradamente me dediqué a sacar del cajón las tiras de suave lienzo que pedí hacía unas horas, sopesando lo que sucedería continuación y me dirigí a la cama una vez las cortinas volvieron a abrirse.

— ¡Listo! —me gruñó molesta colocando el plato vacío en la mesa cercana a la cama y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el poco tiempo en que había devorado todo lo que había en el plato. Mi remordimiento por haberme comido su desayuno volvió a hacer aparición haciéndome pensar cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento me abandonó cuando la suave luz de las velas iluminaba su silueta recortada contra la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

Caminé despacio acercándome a ella como uno se acercaría a un animal silvestre y sujeté una de sus manos acariciando la cara interna de su muñeca, con mi pulgar, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen con los míos en una silenciosa pregunta.

—Aún no confío en ti, mocita—murmuré sin dejar de acariciarla o mirar en sus intensos ojos—, tengo que hacer esto para evitar que me cortes el cuello mientras duermo.

—Nunca atacaría a un hombre indefenso a menos que me diera motivos. ¿Me dará esos motivos, Lord Masen?

Sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo sin dejar de acariciar la suave y delicada piel de su muñeca.

—Tendremos que aprender a confiar el uno en el otro, pero mientras tanto…

Mi mano libre enrolló con rapidez el lienzo alrededor de su espalda y mi cintura haciéndola perder el balance y soltar un jadeó de sorpresa al tener que sostener sus manos contra mi pecho atrapándolas efectivamente mientras yo seguía envolviéndonos.

— ¿Ha perdido la razón? ¡Le ordeno que me suelte!

La ignoré terminando mi trabajo, asegurándome que no pudiese liberar sus manos mientras dormíamos. Sus dientes encontraron la piel de mi pecho y yo maldije mientras la levantaba para dejarnos caer sobre la cama.

Debo reconocer que era una posición bastante incómoda y que no pensé en que la muy bruja usaría sus dientes, la próxima vez tendría que tener en cuenta que la mocita era astuta y tenía más de as bajo la manga.

—Si no dejas de morderme te azotaré. —la amenacé y como lo único que mi amenaza consiguió fue que hincase los dientes con más fuerza en mi piel, levanté mi mano y la dejé caer con fuerza sobre su trasero.

De sus labios escapó un chillido de sorpresa e indignación y se separó cuanto le permitían los linos para poder mirarme.

— ¡Bestia! ¡Bárbaro! ¡Atrevido!—chilló e intentó volver a morderme pero yo coloqué mi mano en su frente impidiéndoselo.

—Me vuelves a morder y te doy una zurra. —le advertí con voz fría—Sólo estoy tomando precauciones y como puedes ver, estamos los dos atados de manera que su doncellez no puede sufrir daño.

Me estudió unos segundos antes de bufar y cerrar los ojos teatralmente.

Yo sonreí y traté de acomodarnos mejor ganándome una reprimenda por su parte.

—Si se mueve tanto cómo piensa que podré dormirme. — Me quedé quieto esperando que el sueño me reclamara, pensando en que nunca imaginé que la primera vez que durmiese con una mujer fuese de esta manera.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste cómo va la historia. Ahora prosigamos con las aventuras de la mocita.**

 **Como siempre, debemos darles las gracias a mi amiga Ericastelo por hacer que este capítulo sea leíble.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Moví mi nariz tratando de alejar la molestia que sentía bajo ella. Giré para quedar recostado sobre mi espalda y sentí un peso poco familiar en mi pecho. Mis manos se movieron inconscientemente sobre lo que fuese que estuviese sobre mí y se aferraron a lo que parecía ser un montón de tela recogida. Las presioné más y sentí que se hundían en lo que parecía ser piel suave, tersa y redondeada.

Gruñí aferrando más mis manos cuando descubrí que se trataba de un delicado y muy bien formado trasero femenino. Mis dedos se movieron para acariciar las firmes nalgas haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara en deseo y mis caderas se movieran buscando el consuelo que les había sido negado, si tan solo pudiera lograr una mejor posición, algo más de fricción...

Allí fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y mis manos soltaron las suaves formas como si éstas las hubiesen quemado.

No era la primera vez que me despertaba en una situación similar, en más de una ocasión alguna sirvienta se había colado entre mis sábanas para tratar de incitarme y lograr que las convirtiera en mi amante.

Empujé el cuerpo que estaba sobre el mío sin ninguna contemplación, sólo para ser respondido por un quejido de molestia y que mi cuerpo siguiera el de la muchacha cambiando nuestras posiciones ya que ahora era yo quien estaba sobre ella.

Abrí mis ojos de pronto recordando los eventos pasados y volviendo a girarme para evitar aplastarla, pero al hacer esto me encontré con dos enormes ojos castaños que echaban chispas.

—Lo lamento—la interrumpí cuando vi que iba a protestar—. Ahora, antes que empieces a destilar veneno, nos voy a levantar para empezar el día.

Levantarnos fue mucho más complicado que acostarnos, sobre todo porque la bruja no hacía nada para ayudarme sino todo lo contrario, si yo tiraba ella halaba hacia el lado contrario como si fuese un peso muerto.

Bien.

Si ella quería portarse como una cría pues la complacería y aprovecharía a la vez para meterle un poco de miedo a Dios en su cuerpo, después de todo se lo merecía la muy ingrata.

Volví a tratar de levantarnos y cuando su cuerpo tocó la cama dejé que el mío la siguiera cubriéndola por completo. De sus labios se escapó un jadeó de sorpresa antes de empezar a llamarme por todos los nombres que se le ocurrieron desde fresco hasta calavera. Rodé mis ojos aunque ella no podía verme en la posición en la que estábamos por lo que volví a tratar de levantarnos.

—Si cooperaras un poco no estaríamos en esta situación—le espeté.

—No lo estaríamos si no nos hubieses amarrado como animales de corral. Los libros de tú biblioteca te retrataban como un hombre inteligente pero estoy empezando a dudarlo—. Me soltó con veneno.

— ¿Nunca te has mordido la lengua? —pregunté una vez logré hacernos quedar en pie.

—No—me miró con la curiosidad, pero sus ojos estaban estrechados por la sospecha.

—Eso supuse, si lo hubieses hecho seguramente estarías muerta por la cantidad de veneno que tienes en la boca, mocita.

Levantó su barbilla en alto y en cuanto estuvimos libres de los lienzos aprovechó para darme una patada en la espinilla y yo mascullé una maldición

— ¡Bruto!—me siseó retrocediendo sin darme la espalda, tal como haría un animalito salvaje que está siendo acorralado por lo que no me moví para darle su espacio.

Para mi desgracia, o mi fortuna, quedó de pie frente a la ventana haciendo que mi vista se fijara en lo translucido, en cómo los rayos del sol que entraban a raudales tras ella, hacían mi camisa que cubría su cuerpo se transparentaba dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas expuestas.

Parecía un ángel vengador, la luz parecía crear un halo a su alrededor, sus ojos dejaban ver su enojo y su glorioso cuerpo lleno de formas se dibujaba bajo la tela, pero lo que me tenía embobado eran sus pechos o mejor dicho sus pezones presionados contra mi camisa, que parecían querer atravesar la tela que los mantenía confinados.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir recorriendo mis venas y a abandonar la parte superior de mi cuerpo y concentrarse bajo mi cintura. Mis manos se abrieron y cerraron recordando la suavidad de su redondo trasero cuando lo acaricié por breves segundos.

Tragué en seco, odiando la reacción de mi cuerpo, me obligué a alejar mi mirada de su imagen y recuperar la compostura.

—Hoy saldremos a la ciudad a comprarte unos cuantos vestidos, no será como las tiendas de Londres, pero las costureras de Kent también son muy buenas. Enviaré a que te suban un baño y te ayuden a vestir. —Le dije después de aclarar mi garganta.

Tomé ropas limpias y salí de la habitación antes que ella dijese algo o yo me viese tentado a arrastrarla a la cama y hacerla mía.

Entré al cuarto que había diseñado para el baño y en cuanto me desvestí tiré de la palanca que accionaba un mecanismo para que cayese sobre mi cabeza medio cubo de agua, maldiciendo por la frialdad de la misma ya que no les pedí a los sirvientes que la calentaran. Esperaba que las historias fueran ciertas y que la frialdad ayudara a mi cuerpo a deshacerse del problema que me aquejaba.

Me enjaboné volviendo a maldecir la carne hinchada que se levantaba contra mi ingle y me rogaba por alcanzar la liberación que siempre había reprimido. Sin embargo, ignoré mi erección ya que consideraba que el deseo que sentía no podía ser aliviado por mi mano, solo ella podría hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro, si mi miembro era tan testarudo como su dueño no aceptaría ningún reemplazo ahora que ya he encontrado a la mocita.

Cuando terminé de vestirme me dirigí a la sala de espera que estaba a los pies de las escaleras y tomé la gaceta del día para leerla mientras esperaba que bajase mi pupila para tomar el desayuno y emprender las actividades que tenía planeadas.

Suspiré con pesar al ver que la mayor parte de la gaceta estaba dedicada a los chismes sobre los diferentes bailes o veladas que tuvieron ocasión durante los pasados días en Londres. Era realmente ridículo cómo insinuaban los nombres de los protagonistas de las historias sin atreverse a dar el nombre completo por miedo a represalias.

Era simplemente una estupidez decir que la hermosa señorita H había sido encontrada en una posición comprometedora con lord M, por los padres de la señorita y luego en un artículo una página después anunciar el repentino compromiso entre _lady_ Rosalie Hale y lord McCarthy, de los cuales no se sabía hubiesen estado cortejándose.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar todas las veces que le advertí a Emmett que alguna vez sería obligado a responder por sus imprudentes formas de conducirse con las mujeres. En realidad, lo que nunca pensé es que Emmett se metiese con una virgen y menos con la hija de un vizconde, pero sólo él sabrá por qué lo hizo o tal vez el cazador había sido cazado. A mi mente se vino el recuerdo de la manera en que Lady Rosalie observaba a mi amigo y reí ante la posibilidad de esa ironía.

En cuanto pudiese le enviaría una carta tomándole el cabello sobre su nueva situación. Emmett y yo crecimos juntos porque la propiedad de su familia quedaba al lado de la mía, nuestra amistad creció muy a pesar de mi madre ya que el padre de Emmett era un barón y ella los consideraba muy por debajo de mi categoría como hijo de un duque.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que fuésemos juntos al colegio, una vez convencí a mi madre para dejar de ser educado en casa. Fuimos inseparables en la universidad, aunque estudiamos campos distintos y hemos compartido todas las andanzas y aventuras en las cuales Emmett me obligó a ser su cómplice.

Levanté la mirada del periódico cuando me pareció escuchar un ruido sordo proveniente del piso superior, pero me parecieron ideas mías por lo que proseguí con mi lectura.

— ¡Lord Masen!—gritó la matrona que servía como cocinera, bajando las escaleras como si la persiguiese el mismo demonio.

Bajé la gaceta que estaba leyendo y miré con aprensión la puerta que daba al pasillo viéndola dar tumbos por los escalones.

— ¿Qué sucede Margaret?

— ¡Esa muchacha que usted trajo es un demonio, tiene a mi pobre Jessica en el suelo tomada por los cabellos! ¡Es una impía, ninguna dama se comportaría de esa manera!

Seguramente mi rostro debía mostrar el desconcierto que tenía en estos momentos. Solamente la había dejado sola por menos de diez minutos para que se bañara. No podía creer que se hubiese metido en problemas en ese corto tiempo y menos que hubiese atacado a uno de los sirvientes.

— ¿Que hizo qué?—pregunté atontado levantándome de golpe.

—Es una muchacha terrible, una impía, un animal salvaje—le lancé una mirada que la hizo acallarse. La sangre hirvió en mis venas y eso debió notarse en mi mirada.

—Recuerde que la muchacha está bajo mi protección—mi voz tuvo un tono helado, no pensaba dejar que nadie se expresara así de la mocita. Nadie, nadie podría meterse con la mocita, nadie excepto yo—. Recuerde que di instrucciones de tratarla como si fuese yo.

No esperé respuesta y me dirigí hacia mis habitaciones con paso firme, escuchando a medida que me acercaba los chillidos que dejaba escapar la muchacha de servicio ya que podía decir que reconocía con claridad la voz de Bella y esos ruidos no pertenecían a ella.

Abrí de golpe la puerta de mi habitación deteniéndome para captar la escena frente a mí.

Sobre la cama habían varios de los vestidos que trajo consigo, las sábanas estaban aún revueltas, el suelo mojado y junto a la tina la muchacha tendida boca abajo con la mocita, totalmente empapada, sentada sobre su espalda sujetando sus cabellos revueltos que parecían haberse zafado del moño

Jessica volvió a chillar cuando la mocita volvió a tirar de sus cabellos inclinándose para decirle algo al oído que provocó otra ola de chillidos; cosa que hizo que saliera de mi estupor y sujetara a la mocita por la cintura y la levantara haciendo que sus piernas patearan el aire antes de dejarla sentada sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?—inquirí dándoles una mirada directa a ambas.

—Ella me atacó, mi señor—me dijo Jessica mientras trataba de arreglar su apariencia, alisando su cabello y secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Isabella?—miré la pequeña forma sentada sobre la cama como si fuese una reina y yo un lacayo que estuviese pidiendo una audiencia.

Sus brazos estaban fuertemente cruzados sobre su generoso pecho al que se le pegaba mi camisa a causa de la humedad. Fue una prueba de mi enorme voluntad el retirar mi vista de ellos.

—Me niego a ventilar mis asuntos delante de una criada—espetó con rabia mirando a Jessica como si quisiera borrar a la muchacha de la faz de la tierra.

—Isabella—la amonesté con severidad.

—Bien, si así lo quiere, ventilaremos nuestro acuerdo frente a su servidumbre—miró a la madre de la muchacha que parecía estar petrificada en el umbral de la puerta y luego a Jessica indicándome a lo que se refería.

Las despedí a ambas indicándoles que hablaría con ellas una vez terminara con la mocita. Ya que, como bien dijo la mocita, ellas no tenían por qué enterarse de lo que sucedía entre nosotros para que luego empezaran a llevar chismes.

En cuanto cerré la habitación la mocita me saltó como una leona al acecho de su presa.

—Quiero una carabina—me espetó golpeando mi pecho con un dedo—, no pretendo dejarlo ensuciar mi reputación, ni que sus sirvientes me traten como una pelandusca y me ofendan. Y aclaré a su querida que mis cosas se respetan. Si la vuelvo a ver intentando deshacerse de mis ropas le cortaré el cuello.

Parpadeé un par de veces tratando de encontrar sentido a sus acusaciones. La mocita parecía estarme atacando como cuando un animal herido se sentía acorralado.

— ¿Para qué quieres una carabina? ¿De qué querida me hablas? ¿Y quién te ha tratado de prostituta? —bramé sintiendo un inusual enfado recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar en que alguien podía ser tan cruel como para insultar a esta pequeñita que a pesar de aparentar ser una fiera se notaba que era muy frágil una vez miraras más allá de lo evidente.

—La carabina para protegerme de sus costumbres de calavera, su querida es la tonta rubia pechugona, ¡no lo niegue!, así que dígale que no se meta con mis cosas ni conmigo.

Me mecí los cabellos algo frustrado.

—No tengo ninguna amante, Bella—dije en tono conciliatorio—, si esa muchacha te ofendió la despediré enseguida. Ayer te dije que consideraras ésta tu casa y no permitiré que nadie te haga sentir menos en ella.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño, antes de asentir y darme las gracias entre dientes.

Toqué las ropas que habían esparcidas sobre la cama y luego me giré para verla mirándome con curiosidad.

—Puedes usar este vestido rojo con una de mis camisas debajo, los demás los guardaremos en uno de mis baúles para que estén seguros y luego iremos a la ciudad.

—Me parece bien, pero primero quiero desayunar. Preferiría huevos con salchichas, bajaré en diez minutos y no necesito a nadie que me ayude por lo que no me envíe ninguna sirvienta.

Enarqué una ceja mirándola divertido.

—No se me da bien acatar órdenes… debe ser mi sangre noble—le dije con filo.

—No se preocupe por eso, lord Masen, yo le enseñaré—. Dijo antes de volverse a meter en la tina dando por terminada la conversación.


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Feliz fin de semana a todas!, como siempre este capítulo fue revisado por mi amiga Ericastelo. Gracias por los comentarios, he tratado de responderlos todos, pero algunos se me quedaron esta semana, tratare de ponerme al día en los próximos días.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Me quedé mirando el gobelino que estaba colgado sobre la vitrina en el comedor, tratando de entender cómo esa mocita había conseguido echarme de mi propia habitación en menos de veinticuatro horas. Aunque debía reconocer que su temple y carácter era lo que hacía que mi rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa. No mataría su espíritu, pero la dejaría creer durante un tiempo que ella tenía el sartén por el mango antes de demostrarle que me debía completa obediencia.

Sólo recordar la desfachatez con la que me indició que me enseñaría a seguir órdenes me hacía querer zurrarla hasta que entendiera que quien era de origen noble era yo y no ella, por lo que las órdenes que se tenían que seguir eran las mías.

Sin embargo, al volver a mirarla mientras comía, no podía evitar preguntarme ¿quién era en realidad esta muchacha? Definitivamente no era una plebeya, podría haber pertenecido a la alta burguesía o ser la hija bastarda de algún lord, aunque eso era poco probable ya que los bastardos eran marginados y no gozaban de la educación que ella parecía poseer.

Sus modales en la mesa eran impecables, a pesar de que ayer comió con tal premura que pareciera como si no hubiese probado una buena comida en mucho tiempo.

Sí. Definitivamente no podía ser la bastarda de un lord, pero entonces ¿quién era?

En verdad no lograba entenderla, era suave y delicada como una flor, pero tenía más cardos que una rosa cuando así lo quería.

Tendría que moverme con cuidado y ganarme su confianza para que se abriese a mí y me contara sus secretos, que apoyase su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me contara todo lo que anhelaba su corazón para que yo me encargara de dárselo.

Buen Dios, cómo deseaba volver a sentir su delicado peso sobre mi cuerpo, acariciar sus mejillas, colocar detrás de sus orejas los rebeldes mechones que se escapaban de su modesto recogido, aspirar su suave aroma, probar la miel de sus labios y deslizarme en su aterciopelado interior.

— ¿No me escuchó, lord Masen? Le indiqué que estaba lista para irnos. Pensé que quería aprovechar el día, pero veo que anda soñando despierto. Si quiere puedo pasear por los alrededores mientras usted termina de fantasear.

—Estoy tentado a amordazarte, mocita, no me provoques—. Suspiré profundamente mientras sacudía mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas.

—Debo reconocer que es bastante agrio, lord Masen, debería tratar de endulzar su carácter o ¿es que el desayuno le sentó mal? Si es así, lo excuso. —lo dijo sin mirarme concentrada en alisar su vestido.

Cerré mis ojos preguntándome cómo pude haber pensado que era una frágil florecilla, era una bruja… una muy bella bruja, pero bruja sin lugar a duda.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para escoltarla, preguntándome por qué no salí corriendo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

No pude evitar notar que a pesar de su elegante porte había ocasiones en las que flexionaba sus rodillas para andar como la vi haciéndolo en el bosque. Supuse que las viejas costumbres son algo difíciles de desarraigar y si pensaba en que era más una táctica de supervivencia que una mala costumbre, mi sangre empezaba a hervir con tan solo pensar lo que debió suceder para orillarla a tener que sobrevivir.

Definitivamente debía estarme desquiciando, sólo a mí se me ocurría empezar a compadecerme por una criatura que no sólo me mandaba como si fuese un criado, sino que había empezado a desdibujar las líneas que tenía trazadas para mi vida.

Este mundo era de hombres y tendría que hacérselo entender a la mocita. Ella no podía estarme ordenando qué y cómo hacer cosas. Una vez entendiera eso, todo sería paz y tranquilidad ya que estaba plenamente seguro que una vez los roles hubiesen vuelto a su orden natural, los dos nos llevaríamos mejor.

¡Una mujer mandando a un hombre! Menuda broma, el mundo llegaría a su fin el día en que los hombres se dejasen gobernar por sus mujeres. Bufé ante la ironía.

—Lord Masen, ¿por qué se marchan su amante y su madre?—la impaciencia en su voz me dejó saber que no era la primera vez que me hacía esa pregunta.

Miré por la ventanilla del carruaje una vez la ayudé a subir y observé a Peter, mi ayuda de cámara, colocando las bolsas de ropa a los pies de las llorosas mujeres.

Peter había llegado hoy en la mañana de Londres tomando posesión de la servidumbre como mayordomo ya que no contaba con uno en mi pabellón. Su primera asignación fue despedir a las dos criadas que osaron maltratar a mi Isabella esta mañana, era la segunda vez que la muchacha trataba de meterse por mis ojos y no podía permitir aquella situación bajo el mismo techo que compartía con mi Isabella.

Mi Isabella. ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Debía estarme volviendo loco, ella no era mía, no la quería para mí en ese sentido, solo había despertado en mi un instinto protector, solo estaba haciendo lo que cualquier caballero haría al encontrarse con una doncella en apuros.

Suspiré pesadamente. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? La pequeña mocita hacía hervir mi sangre como nadie lo había logrado jamás.

—Las eché. Cuando te dije que no permitiría que nadie te tratara a menos lo dije en serio. Eres mi pupila y la _lady_ de mi casa mientras estés bajo mi protección, nadie puede faltarte el respeto, pero apreciaría si no cayeses en provocaciones. —Le dije enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Tienen a dónde ir?—susurró consternada mirando fijamente a las dos mujeres.

—No lo sé—me encogí de hombros displicentemente.

— ¡Pero no puede echarlas así, no son animales! —su voz subió dos octavas.

—Las damas no levantan la voz—la amonesté—, y realmente Isabella no te entiendo, me dijiste que querías que mi personal te respetara y ahora que tomo cartas en el asunto te comportas como si hubiese cometido un crimen digno de ser enviado al cadalso.

—Yo no te pedí que las echaras, sólo que las amonestaras y no las pusieras a mi servicio, pudiste haberlas enviado a ocuparse de los animales o las hortalizas—me dijo enfurruñada como una niña y yo la miré sin dar crédito a mis oídos—no deseo que pasen hambre y frío por mi causa, lord Masen, le aseguro que sé que lo se siente y no es algo que le desee a los demás—. Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza y yo me pinché el puente de la nariz.

Mujeres, quién las entendía.

Saqué mi mano y toqué la parte exterior del carruaje indicándole al conductor que se detuviese para luego bajar y dirigirme a las mujeres gruñendo entre dientes mientras les decía que podían quedarse pero que sus funciones cambiarían a partir de este momento y que no las quería ver cerca de Isabella.

Peter me miró interrogante y sólo sacudí mi cabeza dándole a entender que no pensaba hablar en este momento, ya había perdido bastante tiempo ésta mañana y si quería terminar con todas las compras antes de que cayese la noche no podía dilatarme más. Traté de girarme, pero me di cuenta que la muchacha tenía mi mano asida y la besaba entre lágrimas. Bufé diciéndole que se calmara y que a quién debía agradecer era a Isabella y no a mí, ya que si hubiese sido decisión mía ambas estarían en la calle.

No entendía mi enojo para con ellas, pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que la mocita me recibió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Debía reconocer que poseía una belleza singular. El color rojo del vestido resaltaba aún más su clara piel y acentuaba su sonrojo, mi camisa que estaba usando bajo él ocultaba de mi hambrienta mirada sus plenos pechos. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de secretos y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hacía que su rostro irradiara paz.

Mi mente se volvió a perder en la conversación que mantuvimos el primer día mientras regresábamos del bosque. Todo y nada tenía sentido. Isabella era un gran enigma, un interesante y complicado misterio. Un misterio que esperaba poder develar más temprano que tarde.

El carruaje se puso en marcha en cuanto cerré la puerta y yo no pude hacer otra que quedarme mirándola embobado mientras ella observaba el paisaje pasar por la ventana del carruaje.

Nuestra primera parada fue la tienda de la renombrada modista _madame_ Delacroix, quien para mi suerte estaba haciendo una visita en su tienda de Kent.

Quería que tuviese ropa apropiada para el estatus de una _lady_ , después de todo se comportaba como tal y esperaba poder conseguirle una unión tan provechosa que el título fuese suyo por derecho propio.

Pasamos cerca de tres horas revisando bosquejos de modelos y midiéndose vestidos acabados que la _madame_ tenía en su tienda para clientas que no deseaban esperar a que su vestuario fuese confeccionado. Debía reconocer que no disfrutaba de ir de compras pero el ver el rostro sonrojado cuando la modista se percató que estaba usando mis botas en lugar de zapatillas, no tuvo precio. Sin embargo, ya fuese por mi estatus o por tacto, _madame_ Delacroix tuvo la delicadeza de no hacer comentario alguno sobre lo estrafalario del vestuario de su clienta. Cada vez que la mocita salía con un vestido nuevo buscaba mi aprobación casi sin saberlo, su mirada se encontraba con la mía a través del espejo y una vez yo asentía ella le daba el sí al vestido.

Salimos de la tienda, Isabella se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un vestido azul cielo, que parecía haber sido hecho a su medida ya que abrazaba correctamente todas sus curvas, unas zapatillas de raso a juego y un bolso de mano. Se veía simplemente deslumbrante, realmente parecía una reina.

Me costó algo de trabajo hacerla desprenderse de su viejo vestido, pero luego de asegurarle que el cochero era de confianza y que tanto los paquetes de las compras como su vestido estarían seguros en el carruaje, aceptó de mala gana no sin antes depositarlo en un compartimento escondido que había bajo uno de los asientos. Eso me dio mucho que pensar, pero lo dejé para otra ocasión.

Al caminar por las calles de Kent atraíamos las miradas de curiosos, muchos incluso se detenían a mitad de calle o dejaban de conversar para observarnos mostrando una total falta de decoro. Sabía que no era común verme con una mujer del brazo, pero no creía que fuese para tanto, estaba consciente que los chismes empezarían a correr a raudales. Lo que más me molestaba era las miradas lascivas que varios hombres que se hacían llamar caballeros le dirigían, dos de ellos incluso tuvieron la osadía de venir a saludarme para que se los presentara a Isabella cosa que lógicamente no hice. Ella no era una yegua de exhibición para que la inspeccionaran de esa manera. La hice entrar al joyero con premura en cuanto me percaté que uno de los más notables calaveras de la época se dirigía hacia nosotros trayendo casi a rastras a quien reconocí como la hijastra del conde de Berkshire. La pobre muchacha estaba tan asustada por la evidente falta de control del hombre que tenía abiertos los ojos de par en par.

Definitivamente algunos caballeros no tenían la más mínima noción de lo que eran modales, pensé mientras bufaba y empujaba a Isabella para que se sentara en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala de estar que el dueño de la joyería improvisó para esta ocasión.

El maestro orfebre se ocupó mostrándonos las piezas que tenía en su haber. Lógicamente no eran las más costosas ya que esas se enviaban para ser vendidas en Londres. Cuando llegáramos allá, corregiría esa situación.

—Creo que éste collar te sienta muy bien, los zafiros resaltan tus ojos.—Murmuré acariciando las costosas gemas con un dedo, de un lado de cuello bajando hasta la gota que caía justo por encima del inicio del valle de sus senos para volver a subir nuevamente a su cuello. No pude evitar sonreí traviesamente al sentir como estremeció bajo mi toque. Era estimulante saber el efecto que tenía sobre ella, saber que su cuerpo no era tan indiferente como ella quería hacerme creer.

—No necesito éste abalorio. —Me espetó casi sin aliento y el joyero soltó una exclamación de sorpresa e indignación ante el comentario despreciativo sobre el collar.

—Necesitaras alhajas adecuadas si te voy a presentar en sociedad antes que termine la temporada. –Contrataqué.

—¿En serió me va a llevar a Londres? —su voz dejó entrever una nota de temor que me hizo mirar fijamente a sus profundos ojos los cuales dejaban ver que la emoción de su voz era muy cierta.

—Nada le sucederá mientras yo esté a su lado, mi señora.

—Sé cuidarme perfectamente bien lord Masen.—Sus ojos llamearon y yo no pude evitar sonreír. La mocita tenía un carácter tan volátil que juraría que por sus venas corría sangre irlandesa.

—Nos lo llevamos—le dije al hombre sin darle respuesta a Isabella, sabiendo que eso la molestaría mucho más—. Cuando lleguemos a Londres compraré lo que falte.

Salimos de la tienda y nos subimos en el carruaje que nos esperaba en la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue sacar el viejo vestido y envolverlo para colocarlo sobre su regazo.

Enarqué una ceja a tan inusual comportamiento, pero no comenté nada, sin embargo, no pensaba dejarlo pasar por mucho tiempo y mañana cuando nuestras lecciones empezaran parecía un buen momento para hacerlo.


	7. Caítulo 6

Gracias por todos sus comentarios animándome en esta historia y dejándome saber que disfrutan tanto como yo las aventuras de la mocita. Un beso a tod s

Como siempre mi amiga y beta ericastelo corrigió mis horrores ortográficos.

CAPITULO 6

¡Ésa niña no podía estarme hablando en serio!

Mi paciencia tenía un límite y ella lo había rebasado completamente.

Era una niña minada, caprichosa, orgullosa y cabezota.

Tenía ganas de romper algo, de destruir algo, preferiblemente la puerta, para liberar parte de la furia que me recorría.

Sentía cómo mi autocontrol se caía en pedazos y el grito pugnaba por salir de mi garganta.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, Isabella!—mi puño golpeó con fuerza la puerta, una y otra vez.

La muy… muy… había cerrado la maldita puerta de mi maldita habitación en mi rostro, por el tonto motivo de que no cedí a su estúpida solicitud de una dama de compañía.

¿Acaso no había demostrado ya que no pretendía deshonrarla?

Bueno, al menos no por el momento. Pensé oscuramente.

Volví a aporrear la puerta sin conseguir respuesta.

Pensé en que tal vez podría derribarla, pero luego a mi mente vino la imagen y me pareció una acción bárbara. Entonces pensé en escalar el árbol fuera de la ventana, tal y como lo hizo ella, pero me pareció la acción de un tunante.

—Mi lord—dijo Peter después de aclararse la garganta para llamarme la atención —. ¿Desea que lo ayude a prepararse para la cama?—le lancé una mirada asesina, pero él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.—Saqué su camisa de dormir cuando escuché a _lady_ Isabella despotricando en su contra esta tarde. Si usted desea puedo pedirle a mi hermano que traiga a su mujer para que le sirva de compañía —prosiguió al ver que no le respondía—. Alice es una mujer muy discreta y antes de casarse sirvió de dama de compañía para _lady_ Richardson; tal vez eso ayude a temperar el carácter de su invitada.

Mi mirada fue impasible, en estos momentos no quería saber nada de carabinas, lo único que quería era poner a esa desagradecida criatura sobre mis rodillas y calentar su trasero con una buena zurra por su atrevimiento.

—Abre la maldita puerta, Peter. Tú tienes las llaves de todas las habitaciones y yo pretendo dormir en la mía esta noche.

Por primera vez en todos los años de conocerlo Peter me miró entre apenado e incómodo.

—No tengo la llave de su habitación, mi lord.—dijo estoicamente y podría jurar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron a no ser que las velas que iluminaban el pasillo me estuviesen jugando una mala pasada.

Lo miré fijamente tratando de descifrar a qué demonios se refería con que no tenía la llave.

—¿Cómo que no tienes la llave?

— _Lady_ Isabella me la quitó—Lo miré pensativo. Tal vez había escuchado mal, ella no podía haberle robado la llave, o ¿sí? Sin embargo, antes que pudiera llegar a una conclusión, él aclaró nuevamente su garganta y prosiguió.

—Es muy astuta, mi Lord. Me hizo conversación antes de preguntarme si yo tenía la llave de la habitación cuando estaba arreglando su ropa, mi Lord, se la mostré y me la quitó de las manos para guardársela en su escote…—su sonrojo se profundizó—. Como usted verá, no podía recuperarla… ni siquiera me atreví a entretener tan escandalosa noción.

Mis oídos empezaron a zumbar y sentí mi piel calentarse, al empezar a sentir que la furia empezaba a escalar proporciones alarmantes, cosa totalmente desconocida para mí, quien me ufanaba de ser un hombre de temperamento ecuánime y que casi nunca se alteraba a pesar de que muchos me consideraban malhumorado por el ceño permanente que adornaba mi rostro.

Sin embargo, desde que Isabella entró en mi vida, todo era un caos. Mi carácter explotaba con más facilidad que pólvora ante el fuego, mis emociones al igual que mi libido no tenían control. Mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar de manera diferente a lo que le indicaba mi mente y los únicos intereses que tenía era en cómo podría hacer para meterla en mi cama.

Nunca antes había deseado a una mujer. Nunca antes había tenido un motivo para tratar de atraer a alguien a la oscura sombra de mi madre. Sabía sin duda que una sola visita de Lady Elizabeth Cullen, duquesa de Masen, haría que cualquiera de las tontas muchachas de sociedad terminara hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras se rasgaban sus vestiduras.

Mi madre era una mujer dura, que nunca ha dejado entrever sus sentimientos, si es que los tiene. Lo único que le importa es la riqueza y la posición social, nunca sintió afecto por mi padre y a mí sólo me determinaba para recriminarme mis faltas. Crecer junto a ella fue asfixiante. Sus rígidas normas, su impecable sentido de la formalidad hubiese convertido mi infancia en una pesadilla si no hubiese sido por la presencia de los pocos amigos que tuve.

Mi padre siempre estuvo demasiado inmerso en sus negocios y en pasar sus ratos libres en el club de caballeros o con alguna cortesana como para prestarle atención a un niño pequeño, aunque ahora que era un adulto caí en cuenta que lo que él deseaba era pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible en casa, era de suponer que con una esposa tan dominante como mi madre la solución más lógica era escapar.

A pesar de todo esto, y del enojo que estaba sintiendo para con la muchacha, consideraba que la única capaz de hacerle frente a mi madre y salir victoriosa, era ella.

Casarme con la mocita…

El pensamiento me golpeó con tanta fuerza, como la de un carruaje desbocado, que me hizo cesar mis intentos de entrar a mi habitación por unos momentos, haciendo que mi mano se quedara inmóvil sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Nunca lo había considerado, pero ahora que estaba en mi mente podía verle las ventajas. Tendría un heredero para mi título y fortuna o varios preferiblemente, además tendría un cuerpo cálido y suave al cual aferrarme mientras duermo en las frías noches. Seguramente con lo apasionada que era la mocita debería ser una acompañante de cama de lo más interesante.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

Por lo general, cuando tomaba una decisión me apegaba a ella hasta el final y ahora en lugar de entrenarla para buscarle un marido adecuado una vez la encamara como era mi intención inicial, la entrenaría y puliría para que fuese la nueva duquesa de Masen.

Mi sonrisa se hizo imposiblemente más ancha y me giré a ver a Peter, quien me miraba bastante perplejo por mi brusco cambio de temperamento. Seguramente mi fiel sirviente estaría pensando que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

—Echa abajo la puerta, Peter y olvídate de la carabina. Esta noche pretendo dormir en mi cama junto a mi prometida.

El pobre hombre abrió y cerró la boca como si fuese un pez fuera del agua por lo menos un minuto antes de recuperar el férreo control que siempre había ejercido sobre sus emociones.

—Creo que es preferible que use el panel que comunica su habitación con las de la duquesa.

Lo miré exasperado. Había pasado la última media hora gritando y aporreando la puerta como un poseso cuando simplemente pude haber entrado por la habitación contigua. Le quité de las manos mi camisa de dormir y me encaminé, silbando, a la habitación que por generaciones ha sido ocupada por la esposa del duque de Masen.

La muy femenina decoración me hizo arrugar la nariz en cuanto entré. Generaciones de duquesas habían dejado su toque personal en la habitación haciéndola una mezcla de estilos que pasaba de la época medieval a la actual. Nunca me había gustado el aroma dulzón que parecía estar impregnado en todos los objetos delicadamente colocados haciendo que encontrase el ambiente de lo más sofocante.

Me apresuré a tocar los paneles de madera, tratando de recordar con exactitud cuál de ellos era el que se movía para permitir el acceso de los maridos de mi familia a la habitación de sus mujeres sin tener que salir al corredor, cuando buscaban sus placeres.

Cuando finalmente conseguí mover el maldito panel, haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible para no alertarla de mí presencia, me escurrí dentro de mi habitación ajustando mi visión a las tenues luces que lanzaban sobre cada superficie tiñendo las sombras con un leve resplandor. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación para detenerse en la plataforma elevada en la que estaba puesta mi cama. Allí acurrucada en medio de ella como si fuese su dueña estaba la mujer que ha ocupado cada uno de mis pensamientos durante casi una semana.

No sabía exactamente cómo tomaría mi cambio de planes. Esperaba que entendiera que era mejor para ambos. Total ella ya me conocía y el adagio dice que "es mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer". Mañana me encargaría de mostrarle todos los beneficios de ser mi duquesa. Tenía que hacerla entender que nunca le faltaría nada mientras yo viviese y en cuanto diese a luz mi primer heredero tendría asegurada su existencia incluso si yo faltase. Seguramente estaría totalmente agradecida conmigo por esta oportunidad y aceptaría mi propuesta en cuanto ésta saliera de mis labios.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, me dirigí a la cama levantando con sumo cuidado las sábanas y me deslicé junto a ella, soltando un suspiro de complacencia al sentir las suaves curvas de su cuerpo emanar su calor envolviéndome, me dejé arrullar por el conocimiento que de ahora en adelante ese hermoso cuerpo ocuparía este lugar en mi cama.

Fui despertado por un punzante y palpitante dolor en la cabeza para luego ser lanzando bruscamente de la cama para aterrizar con un golpe sordo en el suelo en medio de un revuelo de sábanas y maldiciones.

Luché por salir de las ataduras de las sábanas para encontrarme a los pies de una muy enojada belleza de rostro rubicundo por la ira, quien sujetaba sobre su cabeza un orinal de porcelana con el que seguramente había golpeado mi cabeza dándome la sensación de tenerla partida en dos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¡Eso mismo es lo que te pregunto yo a ti! ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?

—¿Tu cama? Muchachita insolente, todo lo que ves es mío incluyendo tu reflejo en el espejo—. Eso era todo, no pretendía soportar una sola insubordinación más de la chiquilla —. Te dije que te conseguiría marido y ya lo hice, seré yo y no pretendo dejar que mi mujer me saque de mi propia habitación o de mi cama. He sido complaciente contigo en estos días, pero estoy a punto de pensar que necesitas una buena corrección o unas buenas palmadas en el trasero. Mi duquesa debe saber qué lugar ocupa y ese lugar es debajo de mí—. Me levanté sobrepasándola y mirando hacia abajo para que sus ojos, llenos de rabia, quedaran fijos en los míos—. Cualquier muchacha en tu condición brincaría en un pie ante mi propuesta o ante el simple hecho de compartir mi cama. Serás mi mujer antes que muera el mes y me mostrarás tu agradecimiento sabiendo ocupar tu lugar así tenga que enseñártelo yo mismo.

—¿Cuándo lo golpeé con el _Bourdaloue_ _1_ perdió la razón? ¿Necesita otro golpe para arreglarlo?—levantó nuevamente el orinal de manera amenazadora haciendo que mis ojos se achicaran.

—Mira, mocita…

—Si vuelve a llamarme mocita le partiré el _Bourdaloue_ en la cabeza. No se ponga condescendiente conmigo, Lord Masen, y no me mire como si fuese algo que está por debajo de su condición. Podrá haberme encontrado en el bosque y muerta de hambre pero soy descendiente directa de _Le Bien-Aimé_ así que no me está haciendo un favor casándose conmigo.— El aire de superioridad con el que me miró no me sorprendió después de su aseveración.

¿El Bien Amado? ¿Ella era descendiente directa de Luis XV de Francia? Supuse que era hija de algún lord francés por la manera pulcra de hablar ese idioma cuando se enojaba y cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, pero que fuese nieta o hija de un rey, aunque fuese ilegitima, nunca se me ocurrió.

Bueno… eso aclaraba muchas cosas, pero yo nunca retrocedía una vez tomaba una decisión y está no iba a ser la primera vez.

—Claro que te hago un favor. Te brindo la protección de la corona inglesa al casarme contigo. Dime, no crees que a Napoleón le interesaría saber que hay una… ¿sobrina? ¿Prima? ¿Hija bastarda? De _Louis le Dernier,_ Luis el Último2, está en Inglaterra y sin su conocimiento.

—Napoleón no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Yo cuento con la protección de la corona inglesa desde mi nacimiento, Lord Masen—levantó su mentón con arrogancia—nací en suelo inglés, soy una súbdita del rey.

—¿Segura? No me pareció así cuando te vi escabulléndote en mi casa para robarme, o cuando tratabas de cazar un conejo con las manos—su postura falló dejándome saber que había golpeado en el clavo—. No, mi querida _lady_ Isabella, nada aseguraría el respaldo de Jorge III como tu matrimonio con uno de sus duques.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras movía los labios murmurando en francés frases que no llegaba comprender por la velocidad con la que las decía, sin embargo, por su postura y su mirada supe que había ganado.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, mocita? —no pude eliminar la sorna que coloreó mi voz, ni la sonrisa arrogante que apareció en mis labios mientras esperaba la respuesta de la mujer que en pocos días pasaría a ser completamente mía.

1 _Bourdaloue:_ Orinal femenino llamado en honor a un cura francés que hacía sermones tan largos que las mujeres hacían que sus criadas colocaran urinales de porcelana bajo sus faldas para poder orinar de pie sin tener que salir de la iglesia.

2 _Louis le Dernier,_ Luis el Último: Luis XVI de Francia, último rey de Francia, ejecutado en 1793.


	8. Chapter 7

Gracias por las muestras de apoyo que me dejan en sus comentarios, los agradezco mucho.

Como siempre este capítulo fue editado por mi amiga Ericastelo a quien debemos agradecer que se puedan entender mis locas ideas.

Capítulo 7

La miré triunfante cuando levantó sus ojos para encontrarlos con los míos. La decisión que había tomado se veía reflejada en ellos.

Esperé unos cuantos minutos mientras ella parecía reunir el coraje para hablar. Por su rostro corrieron una miríada de emociones antes de regresar a la fachada de blanca calma a la que me había acostumbrado.

—De acuerdo, lord Masen, acepto su proposición. —Cuando empecé a sonreír ante mi triunfo levantó una mano para hacerme esperar—Pero lógicamente tendremos que poner normas básicas.

— ¿Normas básicas?

—Sí, nor-mas bá-si-cas—respondió como si le hablase a un niño dividiendo cada una de las sílabas—como aquellas que sostienen cualquier sociedad. Usted necesita que le protejan de su mamita querida y yo de cualquier posible amenaza. —Enarqué una ceja a su osadía—. Por lo que a ambos nos conviene este arreglo; lo único que quiero que quede claro son mis condiciones. No lo quiero indagando en mi pasado, ya le dije suficiente sobre mí y no me gusta rememorarlo o tener a las personas husmeando donde nada se les ha perdido.

A pesar de haber usado su usual tono altivo el dejo de pánico que la teñía no me pasó desapercibido.

Esas eran las contrariedades que me cautivaban de ella. Podía tratar de parecer la más fuerte de las mujeres cuando en realidad aún era una niña, aunque el desarrollo de su cuerpo dijese otra cosa, estaba seguro que no tenía los veinte años que proclamaba pero tampoco podía ser menor de dieciocho. Un sentimiento de ternura me embargó al ver la frágil criatura frente a mí tratando de no mostrar su miedo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en protegerla de todo mal. Sin embargo, sabía que si le ofrecía mi mano para tratar de reconfortarla en estos momentos me la arrancaría o al menos lo intentaría. De eso no tenía la menor duda.

—Está bien, no husmearé en tus asuntos siempre y cuando te comportes como la perfecta esposa que deseo—suspiré dramáticamente antes de empezar a cercarla como un predador, observando cada ángulo de su cuerpo con ojo crítico—, tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo… —Ladeé mi cabeza y suspiré apesadumbrado

— ¡¿Disculpe?!—chilló exaltada volteándose para encararme.

—Sí, mocita, te disculpo— hice otra pausa dramática —, no es tu culpa estar en esta condición tan…lamentable…—el fuego en sus ojos hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior por lo que sostuve uno de sus rizos castaños y ella golpeó mi mano para liberarlo—tu cabello necesita un corte y algún tipo de tratamiento para darle vida; tu piel está opaca y áspera, nada que una buena frotada con limón, avena y miel no pueda arreglar; el cuerpo…— chaqueé mi lengua — bueno no está mal, tal vez un par de buenas comidas pongan algo más de carne en esos huesos.—sonreí abiertamente al ver que con cada mención ella se tocaba la parte ofendida.—Los modales… bueno eso lo trabajaremos sobre la marcha, su alteza real está algo agreste para los cánones de la sociedad de nuestros días.

— ¿Agreste?—repitió incrédulamente su voz dejaba ver que estaba tan indignada al punto de haber perdido las palabras.

—Sí, agreste. Dime, ¿sabes bailar? No. Eso me supuse. Bien empezaremos con tus lecciones hoy mismo y calculo que para el día de nuestra boda serás la perfecta dama de sociedad.

Su pecho se hinchó cuando tomó una amplia respiración.

—Acepto sus… —tomó aire nuevamente fulminándome con sus hermosos ojos—comentarios sobre mi persona y acepto tomar sus…—volvió a repetir la operación y yo sonreí sabiendo que luchaba por controlar su temperamento—lecciones—me espetó—pero en cambio quiero algo.

Enarqué una ceja ante esto.

Una petición, vaya, vaya. Empecé a juguetear con mi bastón, haciéndolo girar entre mis dedos.

Por lo visto la mocita era más convenenciera de lo que había imaginado.

—Quiero que me enseñe a defenderme—eso hizo que mi bastón resbalase de entre mis dedos y cayese al suelo con un golpe sordo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunté estúpidamente convencido de haberla escuchado mal.

—Quiero que me enseñe a defenderme, quiero aprender a usar un arma.

— ¿Para qué? — Espeté escandalizado por la petición y horrorizado por la implicación.

— ¿Qué no me has contado? ¿Estás en peligro? ¿Es eso? —la sujeté por los hombros sin saber si lo que deseaba era zarandearla o abrazarla.

Me devolvió una mirada exasperada y bufó de manera nada propia de una dama, rodando sus ojos. Retrocedió sacudiéndose de mi agarre. Su mirada estaba llena de contemplación y algo de humor.

—No pasa nada, sólo quiero aprender, eso se llama precaución. Así yo obtengo las lecciones que me interesan y usted la suyas. Es un trato justo—extendió su mano a manera de saludo y mi sonrisa se ladeó mientras observaba su hermoso rostro lleno de arrogancia.

—Entonces tenemos un trato—le susurré, cautivado por sus labios, tomando la mano que me ofrecía, pero decidiendo cerrar el trato de una manera más adecuada, así que tiré de ella haciendo que trastabillara y quedase con su cuerpo pegado al mío, antes de que mis labios descendieran sobre los de ella.

La besé como había deseado hacerlo desde la noche que se escabulló en mi habitación mientras me bañaba, saboreando cada centímetro de sus dulces, suaves y jugosos labios. La abracé con fuerza no dejándola escapar, tomando posesión de lo que me pertenecía desde este momento. Lamía y succionaba sus labios, tirando de su larga cabellera para tener mayor control y acceso a su boca, de la cual se escapó un gemido de rendición que me hizo perder el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

Mis manos empezaron a descender por sus costados mientras las suyas se enredaban en mis cabellos tirándome hacia ella exigiéndome que la dejase explorar mi boca como yo hice con la suya. De pronto y casi sin darme cuenta, empecé a levantar la parte posterior de su enagua tomando puñados de tela y quitándolas de mi camino mientras metía una rodilla entre sus piernas.

Gruñí cuando se apretó más contra mi cuerpo.

Esto sí era un beso. Nunca había sentido tal ansia, tal desesperación por probar los labios de una mujer, ni nunca antes ninguno de los que había probado me habían parecido tan dulces, ni tan excitantes. Los pocos besos que había compartido con cortesanas en los burdeles a los que solía acompañar a Emmett, me parecieron burdos, mecánicos y sosos pero de todas formas los había aceptado para pasar el tiempo mientras mi amigo consumaba sus hechos.

Mi mente volvió a enfocarse cuando mis manos se cerraron sobre la piel desnuda de sus caderas y mis dedos se movieron tocando hasta amasar sus tersas nalgas transmitiendo un desconocido calor que recorrió un camino desde las puntas de mis dedos a mi ingle, haciéndome gemir y apretar mi agarre.

Sentí sus dedos detenerse en mi nuca y todo su cuerpo se tensó y cesar la exploración de mi boca, pero eso no disuadió mis atenciones. Quería sentir más de ella, necesitaba apagar el calor que corría por mis venas y ella era la fuente que me saciaría por lo que no la dejé apartarse y redoblé mis esfuerzos hasta que sentí un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla que terminó por disipar de mi mente del fuego que consumía el sur de mi cuerpo. La solté de pronto como si me hubiese quemado y cuando la liberé trastabilló para recuperar el equilibrio.

— ¡Fresco, canalla, calavera, libertino, licencioso, atrevido, disoluto! ¿Cómo se atreve a tomarse esas libertades conmigo? —su voz se iba elevando con cada palabra hasta que estuve seguro que todos en la casa podían escuchar su furia.

—Eres mi prometida, es prácticamente lo mismo que si estuviésemos casados, puedes yacer conmigo en mi cama y eso no sería mal visto—enarcó una perfecta e incrédula ceja. No era del todo cierta mi afirmación, pero muchas parejas comprometidas retozaban en el lecho antes de la boda. No era un tema sensible que se dialogara abiertamente en clubes como White pero siempre los rumores tienen algo de verdad y yo conocía de un par de casos de primera mano.

—Le dije que llegaría siendo doncella a mi marido y eso pretendo hacer.

Bufé frustrado meciéndome sobre mis talones, tendría que conseguir una licencia especial porque sabía que no podría esperar mucho tiempo para hacerla mía. Con lo testaruda que era sabía que sería casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, aunque no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para intentar que la pasión nublase su juicio y capitulara a mis deseos.

—Como digas mocita. —Me incliné haciendo una reverencia, pero en ese momento una maquiavélica idea me pasó por la mente—. Me comportaré como un perfecto caballero hasta nuestra noche de bodas, si y sólo si, tú te comportas como la perfecta dama en la que espero que te llegues a convertir. —sonreí condescendientemente ante su expresión confusa.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Una perfecta dama, no hace pataletas, se comporta de manera sumisa ante su señor frente a sus pares, es delicada y grácil; no levanta la voz, ni la mano. En fin… todo un dechado de virtudes.

— ¿Y su punto es?—demandó

—Deberás ser todo lo que te describí y complacerme con tu desempeño en las lecciones. De esa manera yo te complaceré con las lecciones que me has solicitado y graciosamente concederé tu solicitud de comportarme como el más perfecto de los caballeros. Sin embargo, creo que necesitas un aliciente para incentivarte en las lecciones de convertirte en una dama, por lo que cada vez que tu lado agreste salga a flote deberás visitar mi lecho—levanté una mano para callar su réplica—, tu virginidad llegará intacta a mí en nuestra noche de bodas a menos que me pidas lo contrario y no me cabe la menor duda que me lo pedirás.

—Se va a quedar esperando—sus ojos relampaguearon antes de ordenarme que saliese de la habitación para que pudiese vestirse.

Había lanzado el guante y yo estaba más feliz de recogerlo.

Bajé las escaleras casi dando pequeños brinquitos, todo estaba saliendo maravillosamente por lo que mi humor era más que bueno. Inclusive Peter notó mi cambio, pero mostrado su característica sobriedad su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

Las lecciones de baile comenzaron poco después de desayunar, debía reconocer que estaba haciéndole la vida un infierno, señalando cada pequeño error e inventando algunos sólo para ver llamear sus ojos antes que ocultara su enojo tras una sonrisa forzada.

La miré sin poder esconder mi sonrisa ante su irritación cuando perdió el paso y no pude evitar picarla más.

Golpeé su trasero con mi bastón y cuando sus ojos llenos de fuego se encontraron con los míos sonreí más antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Empiece nuevamente su real alteza, desde el inicio por favor. Su reverencia me parece demasiado altanera…—mi sonrisa burlona se hizo mayor cuando las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y la escuché inhalar profundamente para calmarse ya que sabía perfectamente que una nueva rebelión no quedaría sin castigo.

— ¿Así está bien, su señoría?—dijo con sus dientes fuertemente cerrados, casi los podía escuchar rechinar. Coloqué el bastón justo debajo de sus nalgas dándole un suave golpecito.

—Un poco más abajo estaría mejor—le dije antes de volver a empezar a tararear la melodía para bailar el cotillón.

Sin duda iban a ser unas lecciones interesantes y yo estaba ansioso en ver cómo continuaban.


	9. Capítulo 8

Como siempre, gracias a tod s por los comentarios y por dejarme saber que les gusta la historia.

Este capítulo fue revisado por mi amiga Ericastelo.

La miraba fijamente mientras almorzábamos. Maravillándome en su etérea belleza. El escote de su vestido verde se amoldaba a la curva de sus plenos pechos ligeramente escondidos por el borde que sobresalía del canesú que llevaba debajo.

Debía reconocer que era una alumna de rápido entendimiento, en menos de una hora dominó a la perfección los bailes de salón que le enseñé y se movía con tal gracia que parecía bailar flotando sobre las nubes en lugar del piso de madera del salón.

Traté de picarla lo más posible para hacer que su temperamento explosivo saliera a flote. Sin embargo, por más que insistí lo único que conseguí fue ver sus ojos llamear mientras me brindaba una perfecta sonrisa digna de los salones de baile del palacio.

Era una mujer única, eso lo sabía.

Nunca en todos mis años había encontrado a un ser tan lleno de contradicciones como ella.

Nunca había encontrado una mujer que me hiciera arder como ella.

Nunca había deseado conquistar y reclamar nada para mí.

Nunca había anhelado la mera presencia de alguien en mi vida.

Nunca… hasta que llegó ella.

Mi mano se movió con voluntad propia hacia su cabello soltando un poco el elaborado peinado que tardó casi una hora en hacer.

—¡¿Qué hace?!—chilló soltando los cubiertos sobre el plato mientras su cabello caía en una gloriosa cascada de rizos castaños. Envolví mi dedo índice en uno de ellos maravillándome de lo sedoso que era—. ¿No le basta con incomodarme hasta casi no dejarme comer con sus miraditas?

El fuego en su sangre era lo que más me atraía. No jugaba a hacerse pasar por una inocente florecilla, ni trataba de parecer una tímida virgen como lo hacían la mayoría de las señoritas que juraban ser doncellas virginales y habían aceptado en su lecho a más caballeros de los que pudieran contar. Mi mocita era una mujer autentica, sin artificios.

Tenía que reconocer que la mocita me tenía completamente fascinado.

—Prefiero verte con el cabello suelto—comenté roncamente encontrándome con su fiera mirada.

—Es por eso que lo llevo recogido. — fue su audaz respuesta.

El desafío brilló en su mirada haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara. Esa pequeña mujer era enteramente seductora en su belicosidad. La manera en la que sus lujuriosas formas desnudas aparecían en mi mente como si las tuviese frente a mí.

Envolví mi muñeca con su cabello, deseando estar envuelto en su cuerpo de la misma manera, tirando de él para acercar su cabeza a la mía, inclinándome de forma que mis labios quedaran a casi rozando los suyos. Tendría que usar todos los conocimientos de seducción que había adquirido observando a Emmett empeñarse en desflorar cada virgen o encamar a cualquier viuda que se encontrara, así como los que adquirí mientras hacía mi investigación sobre el placer de mujer. Debía probar cada una y ponerlas en práctica no solo por amor a la ciencia.

Debo reconocer que me divertí mucho durante esos días cuando dejaba la apatía con la que miraba la vida, las cortesanas que Emmett frecuentaba se desvivían por colmarme de atenciones y aunque nunca me sentí tentado a probar sus encantos en carne propia obtuve mi placer a través de la morbosa satisfacción de un _voyeur_.

—Lo veré suelto sobre mi almohada, sentiré su suavidad cuando entierre mi rostro en él mientras te poseo cada noche—. Susurré contra sus labios sintiendo como el aliento se escapaba de los suyos, el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas y sus ojos se oscurecían.

Antes que pudiera decirme algo o que yo pudiese seguirla tentando, Peter aclaró su garganta para indicarme que había llegado correspondencia urgente. Me retiré de la mesa deseándole buen provecho y rompiendo a reír a carcajadas cuando me respondió que le había arruinado el apetito.

La carta era de Emmett, en ella me contaba toda la aventura que fue salvarse de ser retado a duelo por el padre de _lady_ Rosalie después de haberla seducido en su propio baile de presentación a la sociedad. Al menos Emmett estaba feliz, recuerdo que me había comentado de su infatuación con la muchacha desde que la vio caminando en Hyde Park junto a su doncella.

Dejé la carta sobre mi escritorio después de haberla contestado contándole todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida e invitándolo a mi matrimonio.

Mi matrimonio…

Era irónico que esa frase sonara extraña incluso a mis oídos.

Aún no podía creer que realmente estaba considerando la idea de casarme, siempre pensé que mi linaje se perdería conmigo y sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro que la mocita se encargaría de llenar de niños el ala familiar de Masen Hall en un parpadeo.

Niños a los que dejaríamos correr y explorar, a los que dejaríamos disfrutar de su infancia hasta que el cambio se diese naturalmente, aunque había una nube gris en el horizonte.

Mi señora madre.

Mecí mis cabellos preguntándome si mi madre dejaría la casa familiar al no llevar más el título de señora de la casa o si se quedaría tratando de que mi matrimonio fuese tan malo y desgraciado como había sido el suyo con mi padre. Sinceramente esperaba que esa no fuese la situación porque no tenía idea de si sería la mocita o si sería yo quien estallase primero convirtiendo la salida de mi madre en un escándalo. Bufé meciéndome sobre mis talones. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparme, en estos momentos era el tiempo de la primera lección en el uso de espada y tenía la certeza que sería algo para rememorar.

Lancé mi bastón al aire atrapándolo y empecé a silbar mientras me dirigía hacía el patio que había dispuesto para esta actividad.

Peter estaba parado estoicamente a su lado observándola jugar con la espada de madera que le había hecho tallar. Debía reconocer que Peter era excelente manteniendo la formalidad, yo no pude evitar reírme calladamente al verla tropezar con el ruedo de su vestido mientras trataba de golpear el almohadón lleno de paja que estaba atado a una estaca, sin embargo Peter la miraba impasiblemente.

Me detuve observándola sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba totalmente anonadado con la belleza que se presentaba frente a mí. Había trenzado su cabello y éste se movía con cada movimiento arrancando destellos cuando el sol lo tocaba, el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas por el ejercicio, la gota de transpiración que estaba suspendida sobre su llena, rosada y jugosa boca, me hacía envidiarla.

Definitivamente no iba a esperar que terminaran de leer las amonestaciones para llevarla a la cama y averiguar por mí mismo el barullo que todos los hombres hacían en torno a yacer entre las piernas de una mujer.

Caminé hacía ella colocándome en posición de combate en cuanto estuve a unos pies de distancia.

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia y picardía. Estaba completamente seguro que ella aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para liberar la rabia que tenía comprimida dentro desde esta mañana en nuestra lección de danza. Seguramente me podría divertir mucho más ahora ya que sería una actividad más física.

Una enorme sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro cuando su espada chocó con fuerza mi bastón, era una suerte que fuese de metal ya que seguramente el forro se hubiese partido con la fuerza de sus embates.

La dejé probar su agilidad y fuerza, observé cada uno de sus puntos débiles y analicé cada uno de sus fallos con ojo crítico.

Yo podía ser un erudito, pero siempre encontré fascinante las artes de la guerra por lo que me entrené en combate con espadas y con armas de fuego. Nunca me llamó la atención alistarme en la inteligencia secreta o hacer carrera militar, lo mío eran los libros y la vida pasiva que tenía hasta que la mocita llegó para volcarla patas arriba.

Cuando pude parar uno de sus golpes sólo por reflejo, supe que tenía que concentrarme. Dejé de defenderme y empecé a atacarla. Sus ojos se abrieron anchos por la sorpresa pero luego se achicaron volviendo a mentalizarse en ganar esta contienda o al menos asestarme un golpe.

Empecé a jugar con ella, esquivándola y amenazándola con mi bastón. Me sentía como un gato jugando con un ratón. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y sentía la emoción correr por mis venas.

Giré sobre mis talones quedando a sus espaldas y propinándole un azote suave pero firme con mi bastón en el trasero haciéndola tropezar.

—Tienes que concentrarte más, mocita. Fue idea tuya la de aprender a usar la espada.

—Pero usted hace trampas, no me da tiempo a recomponerme—se quejó lanzando una estocada que desvié con demasiada facilidad.

—Alguien que intentase matarte no le daría tiempo a recomponerse, su alteza— y para añadir a la burla hice una inclinación de cabeza antes quedar nuevamente a sus espaldas y de volver a golpearle el trasero haciendo que un soltara un pequeño grito lleno de indignación.

Seguimos así hasta que bufó frustrada y me lanzó la espada obligándome a desviarla para que no me golpease pero al escuchar el golpe sordo y un quejido arrugué el rostro sabiendo que el pobre de Peter fue el receptor.

Me giré para disculparme con él pero no había terminado de voltear la cara cuando la pequeña forma de la mocita me golpeó por la mitad del cuerpo haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo.

Su rostro estaba rojo por la furia y sus pequeñas manos me golpeaban donde podían alcanzarme. Me sorprendió tanto que me tomó unos minutos recomponerme y sujetar su manos. Tuve que esquivar su boca ya que tenía toda la intención de morderme como si fuese un cachorro rabioso.

Rompí a reír haciéndonos rodar para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetar sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—¡Maltratador de mujeres!—me espetó con furia ciega.

—No, mocita. Sólo me estoy defendiendo. Eres una mala perdedora—me ufané ganándome una mirada helada.

—No soy una mala perdedora. La batalla no fue limpia, se la pasó golpeándome el trasero. ¡No soy una cría para que me dé de nalgadas!—forcejeó por zafarse de mi agarre.

—Las batallas no son limpias y no puedes dejar que tu temperamento te haga nublar el juicio, eso puede costarte la vida. Además—sonreí con la anticipación de una zorra frente a un gallinero—, las damas no tienen tales estallidos—me incliné hasta que mis labios estuvieron junto a su oído para que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.—Esta noche disfrutaré tenerte en mi cama.—Moví mis caderas de manera que sintiera mi miembro que estaba erguido y presto para la acción.

Solamente quería molestarla, no entendía la razón detrás de mi estupidez o mis palabras.

—Si acerca eso a mí, le juro que se lo cortaré y se lo meteré por el—la corté tapándole la boca, pero de todos modos escuché un jadeo colectivo.

Por lo visto nuestra pequeña trifulca no había pasado desapercibida. Varios de mis empleados estaban parados cerca de Peter y otros con el cabeza prácticamente afuera de la ventana del salón de la casa.

—Vuelvan al trabajo—les bramé y la muchacha que estaba acunando a Peter dejó caer su cabeza al apresurarse a cumplir mis órdenes haciendo que mi fiel sirviente tuviese otro golpe para añadir al insulto.

Me levanté de un salto recogiendo mi bastón y ofreciéndole una mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantar, mano que como esperaba despreció de un manotazo.

—Voy a darme un baño—me dijo con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le pregunté con voz ronca fijándome en que sus pechos estaban a punto de salirse del vestido.

—¡Muérase! —me gritó emprendiendo una rápida retirada entre un revoloteó de sus faldas.

Rompí a reír con tanta fuerza cuando escuché la puerta azotarse, que me doblé sobre mis rodillas, antes de acordarme de Peter quien yacía convaleciente en el suelo cubriendo sus doloridas partes pudendas y tocando su mallugada cabeza.

—Lo siento, Peter—dije entre ataques de risas.

—Va a tener las manos llenas, mi señor. —su voz sonó una octava más alta.

—Sí, las voy a tener, pero no me escucharás quejarme sobre eso—murmuré fijando mi mirada en la ventana que daba a nuestra habitación, la cual mantenía las cortinas cerradas, pero por la cual podía vislumbrar su silueta caminando de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada.

La mocita iba a ser mía y la quería hacer mía en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No pensaba descansar hasta que ella también lo reconociera.


	10. Capítulo 9

Ante todo, quiero disculparme por el retraso, ayer fue in día de locos y no me dio tiempo de postear.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el trabajo dejarme un comentario cada capítulo sobre todo a los anónimos que no puedo responder. Cada uno se sus comentarios ponen una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro sabiendo que el lordcito y su mocita los entretienen con sus aventuras.

Este capítulo fue betado por mi amiga ericastelo quien es la única que me dice "¿enserio, vas a poner esa palabra? i

Disclaimer: El nombre de los personajes pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Nunca había esperado la noche con tanta impaciencia como este día. La mocita podía tratar de engañarme, pero yo ya había visto todos los signos. Había visto cómo su respiración se aceleraba o se entrecortaba cada vez que la tocaba, cómo sus labios se abrían en una muda invitación para que me adueñara de su boca cuando la besada, cómo su pulso se disparaba en mi presencia y cómo sus ojos se oscurecían cuando me miraba pensando que no le estaba prestando atención.

Durante la cena había conversado y conversado tratando de alargar la hora de ir a mi habitación sin duda alguna. La escuché conversar de temas triviales, pero podía ver que su mente estaba en otra cosa, seguramente en cómo escapar de su promesa y no compartir mi lecho.

Pero, una promesa era una promesa y las damas siempre cumplen sus promesas.

Mi mirada se perdió por unos instantes, preguntándome por qué me sentía de manera tan peculiar desde que ella entró a mi vida, deseando su compañía y su cuerpo en cada instante consciente y plagando mis sueños mientras dormía.

— ¿Me tomará por la fuerza, señor? —me miró con frialdad sacándome de mi meditación. Por lo visto había terminado de andar dándole vueltas al asunto y decidió tomar las cartas en sus manos.

La contemplé impasible por unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando ante su creciente intranquilidad y de cómo cambiaba de posición en su asiento constantemente bajo mi escrutinio.

—Si te tomo esta noche, créeme que no será por la fuerza—. Se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos para levantarse sin decir una sola palabra y retirarse del comedor haciéndome una pequeña reverencia.

Su reacción me extrañó, pero después de todo, ella siempre me intrigaba. No tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera estar pasando en su cabeza, no podía analizar su forma de ser para prever sus reacciones como solía hacer con las demás personas.

Mecí mis cabellos y que quedé ponderando mi siguiente acción. Me debatía entre dejarla dormir en otra habitación y reclamar mis derechos por el pacto roto. No fue hasta que los sirvientes empezaron a recoger la mesa que tomé una decisión.

Caminé despacio dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad ya que no me molesté en siquiera tomar una vela para alumbrar mi camino. Subí las escaleras con paso pesado, no podía creer que después de haberla acorralado la iba a dejar escapar. Suspiré frustrado considerándome un idiota por empezar a tener remordimientos por no tener pensamientos dignos de un caballero en lo que se refería a ella.

La mocita sería mi esposa en menos de una quincena, no es como si estuviésemos teniendo un revolcón en el pasto para luego seguir cada uno por su lado.

Suspiré pesadamente, estaba indeciso sobre el camino que debía tomar.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación sabiendo que la encontraría vacía, ella no vendría a mí por voluntad propia y yo tendría que forzar mi mano para hacerla cumplir con su palabra y tenerla en mi cama antes de la noche de boda.

Me lancé sobre la cama y me quedé mirando el tapizado superior, debí haberme quedado absorto ya que no sentí cuando la puerta se abrió, pero sí el repentino brillo que iluminó las penumbras lo que me hizo girar mi cabeza para encontrarme con Isabella parada en medio de la habitación sosteniendo un candelabro. Parecía una hermosa aparición.

Salté de la cama como si hubiese sido impulsado por una invisible fuerza y me detuve a unos pasos de ella inseguro sobre qué hacer. Me sentía tan perdido como el niño que una vez fue olvidado en una tienda de Londres porque sus padres ni siquiera podían recordar que lo habían llevado consigo.

Fijé mi vista en sus ojos para alejar los recuerdos que amenazaban con arremolinarse en mi mente.

La mocita volvía a tener ese porte imperial y sus ojos me dejaban ver que estaba determinada a lo que sea que fuese lo que viniera a decirme.

Me volví a mecer mis cabellos y cuando iba a preguntarle lo que deseaba tiró de mi pechera para hacerme quedar a su nivel y capturar mi boca en un fiero beso.

Por unos instantes me quedé paralizado con mis ojos totalmente abiertos sin responder al beso pese a que no ansiaba otra cosa más en la vida que tumbarla y perderme en medio de sus piernas.

Me soltó de pronto y me entregó el candelabro haciéndome parpadear aún atónito por lo sucedido. Mis ojos se abrieron todo lo ancho que podían y mi mirada se quedó fija en sus manos que empezaban a soltar los listones que mantenían sujeta la camisola de dormir que llevaba bajo la bata de terciopelo.

Sus dedos se movían con soltura y delicadeza, determinados en completar su tarea dejando ver, con cada nudo desatado, fragmentos de su nívea piel haciendo que una quemazón empezara a recorrer mi cuerpo desde la planta de los pies hasta mi nuca dejando mi boca seca.

— ¿Qué-qué? —logré balbucear estúpidamente con mis ojos fijos en sus redondas cimas.

— ¿No sabe los que son pechos de una mujer? Si mal no recuerdo me estuvo espiando como un mozalbete mientras me bañaba en el lago y luego me hizo salir totalmente desnuda, así que no le creo que nunca haya visto unos—. Me espetó firmemente sacándome de mi estupor y haciendo que no solo mi entrepierna ardiera sino también mi rostro ante su amonestación.

—Vienes a mi habitación y de buenas a primeras empiezas a desvestirte frente a mí a pesar de haberme dicho que no vendrías a mi lecho de buena gana y pretendes que no quede sorprendido. ¿A qué estás jugando? —la miré con fiereza y algo de desconfianza.

—No pretendo ser seducida como una moza de cuadra o una criada. Prefiero seducir a ser seducida y para eso vine, para seducirlo lord Masen, cosa que no veo difícil de lograr dado el estado de sus pantalones—. Miró con mordacidad la evidente tienda que guardaba mi entrepierna y yo me sonrojé ante su evidente escrutinio.

Dejé el candelabro en una mesa cercana y regresé a su lado sin pausa tomando sus labios en los míos. No pensaba dejar que una chiquilla casi seis años menor que yo pensara que podía manipularme o seducirme. Ni siquiera la más versada de las cortesanas había podido seducirme por lo que la mocita podría estar mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar. Estaba seguro de que esto sería una batalla de voluntades y yo no pensaba perder. Sujeté su cabello para poder dominar el beso y obligarla a rendirse a mí voluntad, pero me encontré jadeando de sorpresa al sentir su pequeña mano sujetar mi miembro a través de mi pantalón.

Separé nuestros rostros para poder observarla y sus ojos brillaban con malicia y travesura mientras me seguía acariciando como si nada estuviese pasando como si no estuviese haciendo que cada fibra de mi ser vibrase al compás de sus caricias.

Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo no pensaba claudicar tan pronto. Incliné mi cabeza y lamí la tersa piel del valle de sus pechos haciéndola soltar un tembloroso suspiro.

Dos podían jugar este juego y yo no pensaba dejarla emascularme.

Volví a besarla con insistencia, mis manos recorrían con suavidad su cintura subiendo hasta quedar debajo de sus pechos y acariciar sus tiesos pezones con la yema de mi pulgar.

—Lord Masen—susurró jadeante mientras mis dedos se encargaban de tironear sus cimas y rodarlas entre mis dedos haciendo que ardiera en la misma hoguera que me estaba quemando.

—Edward, llámame Edward—le respondí antes de rasgar el frente de su camisa para poder aferrar mis labios a sus pechos como había deseado hacer desde que la vi saliendo del lago.

Mordía y succionaba cada inmaculado pedazo de piel, sentir como sus pezones se tornaban en piedra cuando los envolví en mi lengua. Toda la pasión que sentía por ella desde que la tuve por primera vez debajo de mí, vestida como un muchacho, salió a flote amenazando con ahogarme o sofocarme.

—Edward—volvió a suspirar haciendo que mi cuerpo estallara en flamas al escuchar la manera en la que su lengua acariciaba mi nombre.

Mis labios se movían por su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban sus sedosos muslos. Su rendición sabía a gloria, el dulce tormento de hacerla ceder me había embriagado.

Saberla mía, saber que respondía a mi toque y que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, saber que a pesar de todas sus reticencias me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, pero sobre todo, saber que se convertiría en mi esposa en menos de dos semanas era lo que más me llenaba de euforia.

Mi lengua llegó a su oído y lo lamí suavemente ganándome un jadeo que acarició mi mejilla.

La llevé hacia la cama haciéndola caer sobre las sábanas de seda para poder explorarla a conciencia. Mi mano subió por su pierna llegando al lugar donde sus muslos se unían. Allí, oculto entre sus húmedos rizos encontré el mítico botón del que tanto hablaban las cortesanas y el que vi ser acariciado y besado de tantas diferentes maneras.

Mi dedo índice hizo una ligera presión logrando arrancar un gemido cuando lo moví en círculos. Sus dedos se aferraron a mi cabello de manera casi dolorosa para atraer mi cabeza a uno de sus plenos y redondos pechos. Mi lengua salió al encuentro de la piedrecilla que adornaba sus pechos, enroscándose en ella cual niño hambriento.

Su cuerpo se arqueó bajo el mío cuando introduje mi dedo en su cálido interior haciendo que recurriese a todo mi autocontrol para no terminar en mis pantalones como un chiquillo inexperto con su primera mujer.

Mis movimientos fueron tomando más confianza a medida que sus gemidos y suplicas por que le diera más aumentaban.

Si bien era cierto lo que me contaron las cortesanas, la mocita debía estar a punto de llegar al gozo. No pensaba llegar tan lejos en nuestra primera noche juntos, solo quería tomar una probada de lo que me pertenecería hasta que mi cuerpo exhalara mi último suspiro. Sin embargo, el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones y de pronto me encontré con mis pantalones alrededor de mis rodillas y la punta de mi miembro en su entrada. Sólo había introducido unos pocos centímetros cuando un ruido afuera de la habitación me hizo recuperar el sentido y darme cuenta de que estuve a punto de robarle la virginidad sin siquiera quitarme los pantalones o las botas. Como si estuviese en un burdel con la más baja de las rameras y no con una futura duquesa descendiente directa de un rey.

— ¿Por qué se detiene?—me preguntó exasperada envolviendo sus piernas en torno a mis caderas tratando de hacerme entrar, tratando de tomar el control como lo había tratado de hacer desde el primer segundo que entró en mi vida.

—Hay alguien en la puerta—le respondí al tiempo que volvían a golpearla la puerta.

—Déjalos que esperen. Necesito… no sé lo que necesito, pero tiene que hacer algo no puede dejarme así—me exigió haciéndome sonreír junto a su cuello al notar que su ardiente personalidad también se mostraba en el lecho.

—Prometo compensarte en cuanto despida a quien sea que ha osado interrumpirnos—lamí su oreja y la mordí juguetonamente—, pero ahora tengo que abrir la puerta para saber por qué me molestan a tan mala hora. — gruñí y maldije a quien fuera que estuviera haciendo que mis joyas se tornaran en zafiros.

Bufó molesta, pero soltó el agarre de sus piernas permitiéndome levantarme de la cama y tratar de acomodar mi dolorosa erección dentro de mis pantalones. Verla cubrirse con las sábanas y saber que estaba prácticamente desnuda bajo ellas, completamente deseosa de pertenecerme, no ayudaba a disipar mi condición ni a disminuir mi enojo.

Tragué en seco un par de veces y respiré profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de golpe mirando a Peter como si pudiera asesinarlo con mi mirada.

—Lamento la interrupción su excelencia, pero tiene visitas.—Me dijo con voz contenida manteniendo sus ojos firmemente anclados en mi rostro para evitar que recorrieran la habitación a mis espaldas.

Sin embargo, lo que me intrigaba era saber quién se había atrevido a venir a molestarme en mi refugio y eso era algo que me encargaría de averiguar enseguida. Después de todo mientras más rápido despachara a la persona indeseable más pronto podría volver a retozar con mi mocita entre las sábanas.


	11. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

A México y Puerto Rico solo quiero decirles que el mundo está con ustedes.

La próxima semana debo volver a mi horario habitual de actualizar los sábados.

Como siempre gracias a mi amiga Ericastelo por ser la mejor en cuanto a revisión de mis horrores.

Ahora las dejo con las aventuras de la mocita y el lordcito.

* * *

Pasé las manos por mi cabello antes de prometerle a la mocita que volvería pronto como pudiera ganándome una mirada cargada de reproche.

Levantó su mentón y se arrellenó en las cobijas enarcando una ceja.

— Puede tomarse todo el tiempo que quiera mi lord, me siento bastante cansada así que lo más seguro es que cuando vuelva ya estaré descansando por lo que le agradezco tenga la gentileza y no se moleste en despertarme. — Se recostó en las almohadas con una regia postura y cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir. Como si no estuviese desnuda debajo de las sábanas, como si hace minutos no hubiese estado retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo y suplicando que la poseyese.

Fue mi turno de enarcar una ceja ante su osadía, pero preferí no entrar en discusión delante de mi ayuda de cámara por lo que cerré la puerta tras de mí y le asentí a Peter pidiéndole que indicara el camino, traté de arreglar mi camisa, pero me percaté que era un caso perdido ya que la mocita la había rasgado en varios sitios. Eso me hizo sonreír lobunamente al imaginar la cara de horror de quien sea haya osado a interrumpirme.

Cuando llegamos al rellano de la escalera detuve a Peter sabiendo que no sería escuchado e hice la pregunta que me estuvo carcomiendo desde que tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Quién llegó?

El pétreo rostro de Peter me dejó claro que no era una visita agradable o al menos a él no le agradaba, pero cuando me dijo un nombre de una de las pocas personas a quien yo pensaba no volvería encontrar en mi camino me quedé algo pasmado.

¿Qué quería?

¿Para qué me necesitaba?

¿Por qué no había ido con Emmett en primera instancia?

Abrí la puerta del salón recibidor y junto a la ventana estaba la pequeña forma envuelta en una capa negra que la cubría de pies a la cabeza de Katherine Denali, una de las cortesanas más renombradas de toda Inglaterra.

— ¡Edward!—suspiró dándose la vuelta y llevándose la mano a la garganta como si la hubiese asustado, para luego romper a llorar.

Miré a Peter, quien encendía los candelabros para proporcionar más luz, enarcando una ceja a tal teatral escena y a la familiaridad con la que usó mi nombre. Era bien sabido que una buena cortesana debía saber actuar y la que tenía frente a mí era una de las más versadas en ambos talentos. Necesitaba hacerla marchar, mi reputación no me importaba, pero la de la mocita era otra cosa. Sin embargo, por pura cortesía no podía echarla sin saber porqué había viajado tan lejos y por qué había recurrido a mí en lugar de a su protector, aunque dudaba que Emmet lo siguiera siendo ahora que se había comprometido, pero con mi amigo nunca se sabía.

Le sonreí ofreciéndole asiento y serví una copa para ambos porque estaba seguro de que al menos yo la necesitaría.

—Dime Kate, a qué debo el placer de tu inesperada visita—traté de ocultar el sarcasmo de mis palabras, pero por la manera en la que su frente se frunció no tuve mucho éxito mostrando mis sentimientos.

—Tengo un gran problema— volvió a sollozar sacándose un pañuelo de en medio de los senos para secarse las lágrimas de manera demasiado sugestiva para alguien que aseguraba estar afligido.

La miré impasible moviendo el contenido de mi copa esperando a que continuara. — Supongo que sabes que Emmett se va a casar—volvió a sollozar ocultando su rosto en su pañuelo.

Kate había sido la amante favorita de Emmett por largo tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos había sido exclusivo en su relación. Cada vez que Emmett se enfrascaba en alguna correría con alguna viuda o la esposa de algún noble, Kate aceptaba en su cama a cualquiera que pudiera pagar su alto precio. Por lo que no entendía la razón de su supuesta desazón, no es que ella hubiese guardado cándidos sentimientos por mi amigo, bueno, ningún sentimiento que no incluyera lo que podía sacar de beneficio.

—Salió en todos los periódicos—le dije quitándole hierro al asunto y tomando un trago de mi copa. Maldiciéndome una y otra vez por dejar la comodidad y el calor del cuerpo de mi mocita para escuchar tonterías. —No entiendo en qué puedo ayudarte Kate, no debes estar preocupada por perder tu estilo de vida, seguramente encontrarás otro protector en poco tiempo— Suspiré pesadamente antes de volver a tomar temiéndome que fuese a mí a quién tuviese en la mira para reemplazar a mi amigo y estremeciendo con disgusto ante tal posibilidad.

—Estoy embarazada de Emmett— me soltó de pronto haciéndome atragantar con el brandy que acababa de tomar. Toda mi vía respiratoria estaba en llamas por la quemazón de la bebida.

Peter salió de la esquina en donde estaba estoicamente parado para darme palmadas en la espalda viendo que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el ardor del licor y que me costaba respirar.

Cuando finalmente dejé de toser mi mente se puso a trabajar. Mis ojos empezaron a buscar cualquier cambio físico que comprobara su estado. ¿Cómo podría asegurarme que estaba embarazada? ¿No se suponía que las cortesanas conocían todas las artes para evitar y terminar embarazos no deseados? ¿Sería en verdad hijo de Emmett?

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en el asunto?—pregunté en voz alta de manera poco caballeresca, arrepintiéndome enseguida por mi falta de tacto. Peter me entregó otra copa rebosante del licor color ámbar. —Disculpa mis bruscos modales. Me tomaste desprevenido—resoplé tratando de llenar mis pulmones de aire. —Creo que debes tratar este asunto directamente con Emmett.

Sus sollozos se incrementaron provocándome dolor de cabeza. Solamente Emmett podía meterse en esta clase de problemas a pocos días de casarse.

—No puedo, va a casarse en menos de una semana y seguramente no querrá saber nada del niño— se secó las lágrimas—. Ningún benefactor me querrá con un niño a cuestas.

En eso sí tenía razón. Ningún caballero la tomaría como amante mientras estuviese embarazada o poco después del parto.

Suspiré profundamente, cerrando mis ojos para evitar preguntarme por qué a mí.

—Definitivamente tienes que hablar con Emmett. Mientras tanto puedes quedarte aquí hasta que Emmett pueda venir. — me encogí mentalmente pensando en lo que eso podía implicar.

—Seguramente tendremos que esperar a que regrese de su viaje de bodas—me anunció un poco más animada haciéndome fruncir el ceño ante esto ya que seguramente a la mocita no le agradaría nada, pero confiaba en poderla preparar para la impresión.

—Muéstrale una habitación en el tercer piso a la señorita Denali—le indiqué a Peter pasándome la mano por el rostro con algo de fuerza y pensando en la carta que tendría que enviarle a Emmett.

Entré a mi oficina para componer la misiva tratando, aunque lo más seguro fue que fallé, de hacer que la noticia no fue tan estremecedora para mi amigo como lo había sido para mí.

Si los rumores sobre Lady Rosalie eran ciertos mi amigo seguramente se encontraría en muchas penurias o su suegro lo pasaría por las armas.

Caminé pesadamente de regreso a nuestra habitación luego de haberle entregarle la carta a Peter. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que casi la hice mía y como era de esperar estaba totalmente a oscuras y la mocita yacía totalmente dormida. Me desvestí apesadumbrado y dudando de lo acertado de mi decisión. Seguramente Isabella entendería que no podía haber echado a su suerte a una mujer embarazada fuese ese niño de mi mejor amigo o no.

Me pinché el puente de la nariz frustrado, esperaba que la misiva que le envié a Emmet llegara pronto y me quitara la responsabilidad de atender a su protegida. Terminé con mis abluciones y me deslicé con cuidado dentro de las sábanas para poder tomarla entre mis brazos enterrando mi rosto en sus cabellos, rogando que la mañana trajera consigo buenas noticias.

—O—

Cuando llegó la mañana la mocita no yacía entre mis brazos y su lado de la cama estaba frio, pero mis ojos la localizaron casi enseguida sentada en la ventana leyendo un libro. Me levanté apesadumbrado sabiendo que no sería un buen día o al menos no lo sería para mí.

—Buenos días—dije y fui ignorado como supuse. Me vestí y salí de la habitación después de que volviera a negarse a acompañarme. Me pinché el puente de la nariz y empecé a prepararme para el nuevo día.

Kate se estaba comportando exactamente como si estuviera en la casa que Emmett le había puesto en Londres, lo cual no era aceptable. Tuve que decirle no muy sutilmente que el único amo en esta casa era yo y la única con autoridad para decirle qué hacer al servicio era mi prometida.

Verla haciendo pucheros y abanicándose los pechos prácticamente descubiertos por el escote de su vestido, me tenía al borde de un colapso. Isabella se había rehusado a presentarse a desayunar y después de haberla dejado esperando casi toda la noche no la culpaba por estar molesta conmigo.

Kate hablaba sin parar y coqueteaba con desfachatez por lo que me levanté presuroso en cuanto la chica que recogía los platos me informó que Peter me necesitaba.

Subí las escaleras con paso apresurado dejando a mi "huésped" con la palabra en la boca cuando Peter me informó discretamente que Isabella estaba hecha una furia. No me dijo el motivo pero si se trataba nuevamente de alguna disputa con una de las sirvientas o simplemente estuviese haciendo una pataleta, le pondría un alto enseguida ya que no estaba de humor para nada con el problema que tenía entre manos si Emmett no aparecía pronto.

—Isabella—la amonesté en cuanto entré a la habitación y vi la bandeja que se suponía era su desayuno tirada en el suelo. Estaba tomando aire para darle una larga reprimenda cuando me cortó.

—Ni crea que voy a permitir éste escandaloso comportamiento, _lord Masen—_ escupió mi título como una maldición, haciéndome parpadear profusamente por desconocer la razón de su enojo dirigida a mí a no ser que la hubiese dejado más insatisfecha de lo que pensé anoche—. Puede que su comportamiento sea aceptado por algunos de sus pares en la sociedad y que las mujeres tengamos que mirar hacia otro lado, pero, escúcheme bien porque no lo voy a repetir, yo no soy como cualquier mujer y no pretendo criar ningún bastardo de mi marido, por lo que le exijo que se ocupe de sus atroces asuntos con delicadeza o me libere del compromiso en el que me ha atrapado y mantenga su palabra de encontrarme un esposo de acuerdo a mi posición.

— ¿De qué bastardo me hablas?—la miré como si hubiese perdido la razón.

— ¡Del que está esperando la furcia esa que ha metido bajo mi techo! No pretenderá que comparta mis comidas con ella por lo que comeré en mi habitación hasta que la haya despachado a alguna parte donde yo no sepa de ella y su hijo. —sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y sus ojos destilaban veneno.

Sin embargo, yo me doblé sobre mis rodillas cuando la carcajada escapó de mis labios. No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, la pasión con la que hizo su declaración, el fuego detrás de sus palabras.

—¡Estás celosa!— no era una pregunta y ella lo sabía, cosa que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara y sus jugosos labios se convirtieran en una fina y tensa línea antes de darme la espalda. Me acerqué a ella en dos pasos quedando firmemente pegado a ella y le susurré al oído—. Si esa mujer espera un hijo te aseguro que no es mío. Solamente tú, _lady_ Isabella llevarás mi simiente en tu vientre—besé el punto entre su oreja y su cuello haciéndola estremecerse cuando mi mano se fijó posesivamente sobre su plano estómago que esperaba ver henchirse con mí heredero.

Era casi surreal ver cómo mi mundo había cambiado, nunca pensé en que tendría otra compañía que no fuesen mis libros y ahora contemplaba extasiado la posibilidad de formar una familia.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro que no es suyo ese niño?—a pesar de tratar que su voz saliera firme fracasó al final cuando empecé a llenar su cuello de húmedos besos.

Succioné con cuidado el lóbulo de su oreja antes de contestarle con una sonrisa previendo su reacción.

—Porque nunca he yacido con una mujer.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	12. Capítulo 11

Hola a tod s estoy atrasada respondiendo los comentarios, pero eso no significa que no atesore cada uno de ellos.

Como siempre gracias a mi amiga Ericastelo por corregir todos mis errores.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Se giró en mis brazos con tal rapidez que casi perdió el talón. La expresión de incredulidad no me tomó por sorpresa, sabía que no era algo que fuese fácil de creer, a veces ni siquiera yo comprendía por qué no había tenido anteriormente el ansia de yacer con ninguna mujer, pero tampoco era un fenómeno raro digno de ser estudiado como me dejaba ver su mirada.

Si la miríada de emociones que se notaban pasando por sus ojos era algún ejemplo de lo arremolinado de sus pensamientos entonces iba a tener mucha dificultad en hacer que me creyera.

—¿En verdad me crees tan inocente?—me espetó tratando de soltarse de mi agarre. Sin embargo, yo no pensaba permitírselo ya que si su voluntad era de hierro la mía era de acero.

—No sé si en verdad lo eres, pero te aseguro que yo sí lo soy—. Sus cejas se alzaron hasta casi perderse en su espesa cabellera. Seguramente no esperaba que yo me burlase de ella. — Mocita, — suspiré pesadamente—, ¿Qué ganaría yo mintiéndote? El hijo que espera Kate no es mío, acabo de enviarle una carta a lord Emmett McCarty, se va a casar en pocos días por lo que seguramente tendremos que esperar hasta que regrese de su viaje de bodas para que se haga cargo de la situación.

La frialdad de su mirada me hizo dejar de balbucear y me hizo sentir como un chiquillo a punto de ser retado por su madre cuando cuadró sus hombros.

—No pretenderá tenerla aquí hasta que su amigo regrese…—entrecerró sus ojos—. Nosotros también nos vamos a casar en poco tiempo, ¿o no lo recuerda? No creo que sea el mejor tiempo para tener huéspedes en la casa—me gruñó y yo suspiré pinchándome el puente de la nariz por la disyuntiva en la que me ponía.

—Isabella, no puedo echar una mujer embarazada a la calle, puede ser el hijo de mi mejor amigo—traté de razonar con ella pero su expresión me hizo pensar que no llevaba las de ganar.

—No la quiero aquí, es una… una… pelandusca. —espetó— Trabaja atendiendo varones y por lo poco que pude ver esta mañana disfruta con ello. Si es cierto lo que dice sobre que no ha yacido con una mujer estoy segura que ella está deseosa por ser la primera. No me importa su pasado pero ahora está comprometido conmigo y créame que si deja que esa mujer lo toque yo me encargaré de remover la parte que ella haya tocado.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. La mocita era una bola de fuego y cada día me convencía más que mis días de aburrimiento se habían terminado por completo. Mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas haciendo que entre su cuerpo y el mío no hubiese espacio. Incliné mi cabeza para besar sus recalcitrantes labios. La mocita no pensaba dejarse vence y sus labios se fruncieron aún más haciendo que no pudiese evitar la tentación de capturar uno entre mis dientes y tirar con suavidad de él. Aun así la mocita seguía inamovible.

Suspiré admitiendo mi derrota y la dejé unos minutos mientras se arreglaba para saludar a nuestra huésped. La esperé junto a la escalera para poder evitar el mayor tiempo posible a Kate. La doncella de la mocita me hizo una leve cortesía cuando pasó apresuradamente a mi lado, no bien cinco minutos después apareció Bella con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro que me hizo fruncir el ceño ante su radical cambio de actitud.

Besé su mano en cuanto llegó a mi lado y la conduje al solario donde sabía que estaría Kate. Sentí a la mocita tensarse por un segundo cuando entramos y tomó la relajada apariencia de Kate quien se veía tan a gusto como si fuese la dueña y señora.

—Kate, te presentó a _lady_ Isabella, mi prometida—dije después de aclarar mi garganta para llamar su atención.

La mocita solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a manera de reconocimiento y yo miré reprobatoriamente a Kate quien ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantarse para saludar a la señora de la casa.

Pensé que el carácter de la mocita explotaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, verla sonreír como un gato que tuviera plumas de canario saliéndole la boca me hizo sospechar que se traía algo entre manos, pero descarté ese primer pensamiento al ver lo tranquila y apacible que se comportó durante todo el día inclusive durante el almuerzo, cuando Kate mostró todo el interés en mantener una conversación conmigo que excluyera a mi prometida.

Debía reconocer que me sentía sumamente presumido al ver que no se apartó de mí durante todo el día. Kate no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de quedarse a solas conmigo y quien parecía una niña a quien le hubieran negado un juguete era ella y no mi Bella.

Mi Bella…

Me gustaba como sonaba eso.

Me sentía caminando en una nube cuando llegó la tarde y la mocita había mandado a preparar un baño para mí junto a la chimenea de mi habitación. Era un raro premio, pero después del día lleno de tensión era prácticamente una bendición sobre todo porque era ella quien me asistiría.

Me quedé solo en mis prendas interiores para proteger su modestia y entré en el agua humeante hasta que mi espalda quedó totalmente recostada contra la tina.

Cerré los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la exquisita sensación de tener sus dedos deslizándose entre mis cabellos mientras los lavaba. La mocita había estado de un humor algo extraño. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía y a veces se quedaba totalmente callada con una expresión pensativa como cuando se retiró unos minutos para ver por qué demoraban con los pastelillos y el té que pidió.

—Puedo esperar que éste tratamiento no sea sólo de una ocasión, creo que te pediré que lo hagas todos los días después que nos casemos. Quién sabe tal vez y te convenza de compartir la tina conmigo—le dije descaradamente tomando una de sus manos y girándola de manera de poder besar su pulso subiendo por la corva de su brazo.

La escuché reír tontamente y pensaba que se debía a mis recién descubiertas habilidades como seductor, pero me di cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba cuando literalmente me tiró y balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

—Creo que el agua estaba muy caliente y necesitaba enfriarse su excelencia—. Volvió a reír levantándose de un salto, antes que pudiera atraparla, mirándome con una expresión traviesa. —Voy a buscarle una toalla para que se seque, lord Masen.

—Me voy a quedar aquí un rato, muchas gracias—le espeté como un niño malcriado a quien le negaron un dulce y me sumergí en el agua hasta que mi barbilla quedó sumergida. —Pensé que mi ibas a lavar la espalda—volví a sonar como un niño, pero no me importó.

Su risa cantarina resonó en la habitación y la vi sentarse en un rincón junto a la ventana a mirar la oscura noche con las toallas que tenía listas para mí.

Me quedé observando su pequeña forma casi perderse junto a los cortinajes de la ventana. Me intrigaba su forma de ser y ansiaba descubrir sus secretos. Ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser su padre pero no estaba seguro quién de entre la casi docena de caballeros era mi futuro suegro.

Suspiré pesadamente en frustración, atrayendo su atención.

Me sonrió ladeando su rostro de manera que una de sus mejillas quedó sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. De esa manera lucía aún más joven de lo que era y mucho más vulnerable de lo que dejaba entrever.

—¿Seguro que no necesita más agua fría, lord Masen?—me dijo coquetamente con un tono burlón.

—No. Decidí que mi prometida comparta el baño conmigo—le gruñí levantándome de la tina, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran hasta casi salirse para luego cubrirlos. Había empezado a reír al verla cambiar de una mujer de mundo a una tímida virgen, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

—Bien querido, veo que estás listo para jugar—. Ronroneó Kate entrando a la habitación con paso decidido. La mocita prácticamente saltó del asiento de la ventana quedando frente a mí cubriendo mi modestia ya que mis prendas interiores no dejaban nada a la imaginación. —Vaya, vaya. Si la refinada lady Isabella tiene su lado oscuro, quien diría que siendo tan propia estuviera compartiendo la cama con el querido Edward. Con razón no le quitaste los ojos de encima en todo el día, deberías aprender a compartir, en la variedad está el sabor—. Le cacareó y yo supe que debía sujetarla o se lanzaría contra ella, por lo que envolví su cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

A pesar de sacarle más de dos cabezas y media de altura, estando parado dentro de la tina, parecía que ella se alzase sobre mí. La tensión en sus hombros y la manera en la que estaba tomando amplias respiraciones me dejaba saber que su paciencia estaba corriendo corta y que su temperamento explosivo pronto haría presencia, su sangre francesa estaba sobrepasando la frialdad de la inglesa que corría por sus venas.

—¡Peter!—bramó de pronto, haciendo que mi ayuda de cámara se detuviera en seco en la puerta de la habitación, seguramente pasmado por la extraña situación.

—Mi _lady_ , mi lord—hizo una inclinación de cabeza manejándose a mantener las toallas y sábanas que traía en los brazos.

—Lord Masen necesita una toalla—Peter se la extendió algo inseguro y yo no dudé en envolverme en ella, cosa que aprovechó la mocita para dar dos pasos y quedar a mi lado pero fuera de mi alcance— y ropas para ponerse. Después puede acompañar a la señorita Denali a recoger sus cosas— dijo de manera contenida aunque el borde en su voz no pasaba desapercibido. Sin embargo, Kate por alguna estúpida razón quiso medir fuerzas con ella.

—No lo creo, estoy muy bien aquí y para lo que tengo en mente, Edward no necesita ropas.

Craso error…

—¡Fuera!—chilló haciendo que tanto Peter como yo nos sobresaltáramos—¡Dije fuera!—volvió a repetir. Su rostro estaba de color granate y yo podía sentir el sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas al ser tratado como un pedazo de carne. No que fuera la primera vez que escuchara esos comentarios, pero en presencia de la mocita las cosas cambiaban.

Kate se había pasado, debía reconocer que hasta yo me sentía insultado.

Peter pasaba su mirada por nuestros tres rostros sin saber qué hacer y yo aún estaba totalmente perdido en la impresión como para poder emitir palabra alguna.

—No eres quién para echarme. Edward dijo que podía quedarme hasta que Emmett regresara de su viaje de bodas.

Los labios de la mocita se partieron en una sonrisa que prácticamente me heló la piel. Sus ojos brillaban con traviesa malicia.

—Puedes esperarlo en la posada del camino. Debe llegar a más tardar ésta noche—. Su sonrisa se hizo angelical cuando vio nuestras confusas expresiones. —Eso dijo el mensajero que envió para responder la carta que le envié en la mañana.

—¿Qué tú, qué?—pregunté con incredulidad.

—No pensaba dejar que abusaran de _nuestra_ hospitalidad, ni que asumiera… —enarcó la ceja de manera despectiva—encarguitos que no le corresponden. El hijo que ésta mujer supuestamente espera es de lord McCarty y es justo que sea él quien asuma las consecuencias de sus bajas pasiones. Él se va de viaje de bodas y nosotros no. No veo correcto eso —. Me aleccionó como a un niño travieso.

—¿Cómo lo va a hacer venir desde Londres a pocos días de su boda?—le espeté aún incrédulo de que hubiese podido hacer a Emmett separarse de su Rosalie.

—Londres queda a poco más de dos horas a galope, no creo que pretenda venir en un coche trayendo consigo a su futura esposa a conocer a su… protegida.

—Isabella…

—La quiero fuera, Edward—. Me miró con ojos suplicantes a los que yo no pude resistir y aunque hubiese querido, el sólo hecho de llamarme por mi nombre de familia ya me tenía derretido.

—Lo siento Kate, esta vez te extralimitaste y no voy a ir en contra de los deseos de mi esposa.

Vi a la antigua protegida de mi mejor amigo, la mujer que me dio mi primer beso, salir como una exhalación de la habitación, haciendo espavientos y vociferando diciendo que yo no era más que un tonto que se dejaba controlar por un par de faldas.

Pero al mirar los ojos de mi Bella, los cuales habían recobrado el brillo que perdió por los segundos en los que dudó que tenía mi respaldo el cien por ciento, supe que me dejaría controlar por esas faldas en cualquier momento.

Ahora solo me quedaba asegurarme que la protegida de mi mejor amigo fuese acomodada en la posada lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	13. Capítulo 12

Gracias a todas las personas que comentan ya sea por PM o anónimamente, quiera pode responder cada uno de sus lindos comentario y espero poder hacerlo poco a poco.

Este capítulo está listo gracias a mi amiga y beta Ericastelo quien me grita y acosa hasta cuando estoy descansando si no mando los capítulos a tiempo. Te quiero y gracias por tu incondicional apoyo.

Discalimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.

* * *

—Gracias…—me susurró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, claramente tratando de calmarse.

—Kate se extralimitó. Ésta es tu casa y estás en todo tu derecho de decidir quién es bienvenido y quién no —. Le dije saliendo de la tina y tratando de acercarme a ella pero se alejó enfurruñada.

¿Quién podía entenderla? Mujeres…

¿No acababa de complacerla? ¿No la respaldé yendo en contra de mis preceptos? Kate podía ser muy liberal, por decirlo de alguna manera, en su forma de comportarse, pero eso no significaba que yo consideraba correcto arrojarla a la calle en su condición, pero lo había hecho por ella y ni siquiera me dejaba tocarla para reconfortarla.

Definitivamente debería haber ampliado mis estudios a otras áreas además de conocer su placer. Acababa de decir que le daba rienda libre sobre mi casa y ella en lugar de arrojarse a mis brazos y profesarme eterna devoción, me daba la espalda.

Pequeña ingrata, murmuré para mí mientras me desasía de mis prendas mojadas.

—Isabella… —murmuré tratando de controlar mi conocido genio que estaba luchando por hacerse notar.

—No permitiré infidelidades en mi matrimonio, lord Masen. No viviré, ni someteré a mis hijos a lo mismo que sufrió mi madre por culpa de una cortesana o de alguna otra "dama" —. Su voz tenía un filo acerado pero sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas.

Fruncí el ceño ante esta nueva revelación y la furia empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo al formular una nueva hipótesis. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan ruin para cambiar su familia por una mujer de moral relajada?

—Aunque nuestro matrimonio es de conveniencia, no pretendo serte infiel mientras no me des motivos para serlo. No soy muy exigente y mientras dividas tu atención entre dirigir las casas y mi persona, luego nuestros hijos, no tendré por qué buscar nada fuera del hogar. Cuando estoy en Londres no ando saliendo de noche para reunirme con amigos en clubes de caballeros ya que prefiero pasar la velada con un buen libro. Suelo rechazar la mayoría de las invitaciones a cenas o bailes y a pesar de tener el vale para ir a Almack's no lo utilizo casi nunca. Lógicamente, no puedo tener a mi duquesa viviendo como una ermitaña o como si no fuese lo suficientemente bella como para no querer presumirla, por lo que saldremos en unas cuantas ocasiones—. Sus labios se estiraron en un amago de sonrisa antes de recomponer el rostro en una expresión seria.

—Como parte de nuestro trato quiero que reclame la herencia que me dejó mi madre y que me ponga a cargo de ella, no quiero que aparezca como mi albacea aún no confío lo suficiente en usted —. Levantó su mentón. —Ya se han leído dos de nuestras amonestaciones así que es lo mismo que si estuviésemos casados. Si promete hacerlo puedo darle las generales del título de mi… padre. —escupió la última palabra.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Eres la hija de Charles Swan, conde de _Matthiesen —. Declaré y sonreí al convertir mi hipótesis en teoría al ver c_ _ó_ _mo palidecía antes de tratar de recomponerse._

 _—¿Cómo?..¿Cómo?...—parpadeó repetidamente antes de llenar completamente sus pulmones y respirar pesadamente._

 _—Por proceso de eliminación. No existen muchos Swan entre nuestros pares y menos si buscamos a alguien que tenga la edad suficiente y con el título nobiliario necesario para haberse casado con una de las hijas bastardas del_ _"_ _El Bien Amado_ _"_ _._

—Mi madre no era un bastarda—sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos relampaguearon por la furia—. Su madre estaba casada.

—Pero no con su padre…—no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica. Me encantaba verla enojada, sus mejillas adquirían ese tono rojo oscuro que hacía que su piel luciera tan apetecible como un melocotón maduro.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?—murmuró levantando su mano y tratando de abofetearme.

Tomé su mano con la mía y la sujeté contra mi espalda haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo quedase totalmente pegado al mío. Capturé sus labios antes que el chillido de indignación pudiese escapar de su boca. Olvidando toda pretensión de civilidad presioné mi erección sólo cubierta con la toalla contra su plano estómago.

Aflojé el agarre en su mano cuando la otra empezó a jugar con mis húmedos cabellos y sus labios se abrían en una muda invitación a ser invadida. Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando su pequeña forma trepó mi cuerpo aferrando sus largas y torneadas piernas a mis caderas, y sus manos se sujetaban a mi cuello por soporte.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentró en un solo lugar y mi mente estaba enfocada únicamente en hacerla mía.

La noche de bodas se podía ir al demonio por lo que a mí concernía, esta noche sería nuestra noche.

Mis manos sujetaron sus redondeadas nalgas debajo de su vestido para poder sentir la fricción donde más la necesitaba y la sentí imitar mi movimiento haciendo que iniciáramos un baile tan antiguo como el principio de los tiempos.

Solté sus labios para enterrar mi rostro en el tentador valle de sus pechos, mordisqueando cualquier trozo de piel que tuviese al alcance. Mi lengua hacía espirales sobre sus plenos montes tratando de capturar la cima apenas cubierta por la tela de su vestido.

Su acelerada respiración y los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su boca me tenían al borde de la locura y una sonrisa presumida se instaló en mi rostro.

—¡Urg, lo odio!—me dijo sin aliento cuando le dije que me volvían loco los ruidos que hacía.

—Si así me odias, no puedo esperar a que me ames—bufé y sus ojos llamearon antes de que apresara mi boca en un beso demandante y dominante mientras sus manos castigaban mis cabellos.

Fui de traspiés en traspiés hasta la cama y nos lancé sobre las sábanas en un revoltijo de faldas, haciéndome encajar en el lugar donde quería perderme. Sus piernas desnudas estaban a cada lado de mis caderas y sus pequeñas manos intentaban arrancar la toalla que me envolvían de manera precaria.

Mis manos fueron al escote de su vestido introduciéndose de manera ceñida hasta lograr sujetar lo que tanto ansiaba. Cuando al fin pude sacar sus pechos por la parte de arriba de su escote quise llorar de alegría, pero preferí sujetarme a ella como un niño hambriento.

—Edward—me gruñó arqueando su espalda y abriendo más sus piernas cuando al fin se deshizo de la molestosa toalla haciendo que mi henchido miembro rozara sus suaves y húmedos rizos.

Ésta mujer sería mi perdición, de eso no me cabía duda.

Empecé a prestarle atención a su otro pecho y mi mano libre se escurrió entre nuestros cuerpos. No tenía idea de cómo estar con una virgen y en estos momentos no podía ponerme a analizar el problema. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que estar dentro de ella antes de volverme loco.

Cuando por fin me pude alinear con su entrada sintiendo el delicado velo que la cubría maldije en grande cuando fallé deslizándome por entre sus rizos y terminando en su vientre.

—Si se detiene esta vez le juro que lo mato, lord Masen—me gruñó cuando me detuve al escuchar mi puerta ser aporreada por segunda noche consecutiva.

¡Por el amor de todo lo sagrado! ¿Acaso un hombre no tiene derecho a yacer con su mujer sin ser interrumpido?

Volví a alinearme mientras ella se arqueaba descaradamente, nada me detendría de mi propósito pero los golpes en la puerta estaban haciendo difícil mi tarea al hacerme perder la concentración.

—Voy a matar a Peter—jadeé—, maldición, mocita—grazné cuando mi punta empezó a hacer presión en su húmeda y cálida entrada.

Ambos gritamos, yo por rabia y ella por pudor, cuando la puerta se abrió golpeando la pared. La cubrí con mi cuerpo al tiempo que tiraba de la sábana para cubrirnos.

—¡Maldición, Edward, no te escondas de mí! ¿Cómo es que Katy dice que la echaron a la calle? ¡Oh…oh! —empezó a reír atronadoramente en cuanto vio mi trasero al descubierto, al menos la mocita estaba completamente tapada.

—¡Largo, McCarty!—gruñí saliendo de la cama una vez me aseguré que la mocita estuviese bien cubierta, sin importar mi propia desnudez.

—Ésta debe ser la dulce prometida de mi buen amigo, _lady_ Isabella Swan—el brillo burlón de sus ojos me dejaba saber que estaba disfrutando nuestra situación.

—Y usted debe ser el amigo sinvergüenza de Su Excelencia—le espetó haciendo que Emmett volteara a mirarme divertido.

—Espérame en la sala de estar, Emmett—le dije empezando a vestirme con premura.

—No, creo que te esperaré aquí. Yo me puedo poner cómodo—y para mi sorpresa y espanto de la mocita se sentó en la cama asegurándose de resguardarse con la sábana. No quería imaginar a mi amigo siendo golpeado en la cabeza por un orinal y si no tenía cuidado así terminaría.

—Emmett…—le advertí metiendo presurosamente la camisa dentro de mis pantalones,

—Adelantándote en tus votos, ¿eh? Qué vergüenza, Masen, tú siempre tan serio.

—Al menos ya han leído dos de nuestras amonestaciones, ¿Cuántas habían leído cuando usted se adelantó en los suyos?—le respondió antes que yo pudiera reaccionar.

—Tenaz, la pequeñita—se giró a mirarme—, me gusta eso. Vas a tener las manos llenas, veamos a ver si puedes seguir siendo tan estirado.

Lo sujeté por el brazo y lo arrastré de la habitación antes que pudieran seguir poniéndose a prueba el uno al otro. Bajé con Emmett hasta mi estudio ya que decidí después de ver a Kate sentada en la sala de estar, que está era una conversación que necesitábamos tener en privado y sin terceros interviniendo. Lo único que esperaba era poder sacar a Kate de la casa antes que Isabella se diera cuenta que aún estaba aquí y todos estuviésemos en más peligro que si Napoleón y su ejército entraran por la puerta.

Nos serví dos copas de licor, el mío completamente a rebosar para calmarme.

—En buen lío nos has metido—le espeté aún enojado por su interrupción. —¿Qué vas a hacer con Kate? No puedo tenerla aquí después de cómo se comportó con mi prometida, tú no lo permitirías si se tratara de _lady_ Rosalie y eso lo sabes.

—¿Crees que sea mío?—preguntó después de soltar el aire que tenía en los pulmones con fuerza y fruncir el ceño.

Era la primera vez que veía a mi amigo realmente preocupado. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar la primera vez que lo acompañé a una de las casas de una de las más renombradas "Damas de Covent Garden"1, donde conoció a Kate.

— _Vamos Edward, no puedo entender c_ _ó_ _mo haces para controlarte, yo no podría—dijo mi amigo enterrando el rostro entre los pechos de la muchacha que tenía sentada en el regazo._

 _Yo trataba de ignorar los avances de cortesana que frotaba sus enormes senos enfundados en un corsé contra mi rostro, mientras trataba de entablar una conversación con Emmett._

— _Sabes bien que estoy aquí solamente por la ciencia y mi sed de conocimiento—la risa atronadora de Emmett rebotó en las paredes cuando una de las cortesanas dijo que ella podía saciarme otro tipo de sed._

 _No podía negar que sus avances me gustaban, después de todo era un hombre, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de pagar unas cuantas monedas por estar donde cientos si no miles de hombres había estado antes que yo. Además, a mí sólo me interesaba comprobar si los estudios hechos por_ _Reinier de Graaf_ _2_ _sobre la "próstata femenina" para la literatura médica Occidental, eran ciertos y agregar los míos al ignorado tema del placer femenino._

— _Bien, como quieras, mira y aprende del placer de la mujer—r_ _io_ _por un segundo pero luego la muchacha se abrió el corsé—Enséñale, Katy—murmuró sin volverme a prestar atención mientras su mano subía por el muslo de la cortesana, que se presentó sí misma como Katherine Denali, y vaya que "Katy" me lo enseñó._

Suspiré pesadamente observando su expresión tensa y preocupada mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la copa.

—No lo sé, amigo, en verdad no lo sé —Tragó gran parte del contenido de la copa, seguramente para eliminar el nudo que debía tener en la garganta.—¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que estuviste con ella?

—Poco antes de empezar con Rosie. Ella va a matarme cuando se entere, ¿verdad? Ahora sí que la hice buena. ¿Cómo voy a ocultar un ilegítimo con lo chismosos que son todos en Londres? ¿Te imaginas cómo se sentirá si descubre que tuve mi primogénito con una cortesana? Demonios… Tienes que ayudarme, Ed…—balbuceó caminando de un lado a otro y tirando del nudo de su corbata como si lo asfixiara.

—Vamos a analizar las cosas con calma—mi mente se puso en marcha y traté de enfocarlo como una simple incógnita a la que le buscaba solución— Empezaste a cortejar a Lady Rosalie hace unos dos meses, por lo que Kate debe tener unos dos meses y medio, tres a lo sumo. Llévala con una comadrona, es tan simple como eso—me encogí de hombros y él me miró con la boca abierta de espanto. —No te estoy hablando de una terminación…—sacudí mi cabeza sabiendo por donde iba el rumbo de sus pensamientos—que la revise y te diga de cuánto tiempo está, así sabrás si es tuyo o no antes de preocuparte por lo que te hará "Rosie".

Bufó y rio más tranquilo, ahora parecía más el Emmett que había irrumpido en mi habitación…

Mecí mi cabello pensando en lo cerca que estuve de hacerla mía. Sólo esperaba que esta noche estuviese de mejor humor y me dejara completar la tarea.

—Tu mujercita también exhala fuego por la boca cuando respira así que no hables de mi Rosie—. Sacudió la cabeza— ¿Sabes que me amenazó con escribirle a Rosie para que ella misma viniera a hacerse cargo de Katy si yo no la sacaba de tu casa ésta misma noche?

Tosí cuando el contenido de mi copa bajó por el camino viejo. ¿Que la muy bruja qué? Quería estar enojado, pero en realidad no pude evitar romper a reír al imaginar el rostro de mi amigo cuando leyó la misiva. Además, también estaba el aspecto que tal vez la mocita tuviese celos…

Y eso era lo que más me gustaba.

1Damas de Covent Garden: prostitutas londinenses de "buena" reputación (cortesanas).

2 Reinier de Graaf(1641-1673): medico estudioso que estudió la eyaculación femenina entre otros aspectos de reproducción.


	14. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y la reservo para uso futuro.

Como siempre ese capítulo fue revisado mi amiga ericastelo.

* * *

Pasó una hora más antes que pudiera regresar a mi habitación. Emmett había convencido a Kate de irse a la posada diciéndole que se encargaría de que no le faltara nada y que yo estaría a poca distancia para ayudarla en cualquier cosa que se presentara. Sin embargo, por muy cruel que sonara todo había sido una treta de nuestra parte. Mañana, Emmett, se presentaría en la posada con una comadrona para comprobar la veracidad de la historia de Kate y esperaba por su bien que fuese verdad ya que Emmett era un enemigo de temer a pesar de su fachada despreocupada y no dudaba que haría que Kate se arrepintiera si él hubiese pasado por todo este infierno solo para sacar mayor provecho del que ya había sacado en el pasado.

Mi mocita estaba dormida en la misma posición en la que la dejé. Seguramente se había dormido esperándome y si la despertaba para continuar donde la había dejado corría el riesgo de que me arrancase la cabeza. No podía creer que esto hubiera ocurrido dos noches seguidas. Era como si la divina providencia o los dioses o el universo estuviesen en contra de que perdiese la virginidad antes de mi noche de bodas.

Me empecé a desvestir sintiendo un leve dolor en mi entrepierna, la cual gritaba por el deseo insatisfecho que no podría apagar esta noche. Levanté las cobijas y me deslicé desnudo bajo ellas confiando que la frescura de la noche hiciese algo por aliviarme y esperando que la mocita se apiadara de mí y me recibiera en su cuerpo en la mañana.

Abrí mis ojos sobresaltado cuando un grito perforó mis oídos asegurándose de que tuviera problemas de audición para toda mi vida y un golpe en mis costillas cuando la mocita se apresuró a ocultarse tratando de desaparecer en mi costado. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de responder antes de que el aire abandonara mi cuerpo al ser impactado por una mole maciza.

—¿No le han dicho que es de mala educación irrumpir en los aposentos privados de las personas, Lord McCarty?—gruñó la mocita sin aliento mientras yo trataba de sacarnos de encima al bufón de mi amigo.

—Lo hice…—me dijo aun abrazándome.

—Estoy seguro de no querer saber a lo que te refieres—murmuré bajo mi aliento recordando las veces en que me había dicho eso mismo. A lo largo de los años descubrí que mi amigo siempre que "hacía algo" tenía que venir a comentármelo, como la vez que vino y me dijo "lo hice, ya estuve con mi primera mujer." O "Lo hice, me acosté con dos mujeres a la vez." Sí, definitivamente no quería saber a qué se refería esta vez y menos con mi prometida presente. —Espérame en mi despacho mientras completo mis abluciones matinales.

Me arriesgué a lanzarle una mirada a la mocita quien nos miraba a su vez como si pudiera matarnos.

—No estaban ocupados, ¿o sí?—nos miró moviendo las cejas sugestivamente mientras se levantaba de la cama

—Emmett…—siseé haciéndolo reír.

Sus carcajadas siguieron resonando aún después de haber cerrado la puerta.

—Espero que en su casa de Londres tenga mejor seguridad en las puertas. No me agrada ser despertada por un hombre extraño subiéndose a la cama que comparto con mi esposo —me espetó molesta y no pude resistir sujetarla por la cintura para colocarme sobre ella y robarle un beso.

—Te ves demasiado hermosa cuando te enojas para tu propio bien—murmuré estrechando su delicado cuerpo contra el mío. —Si no fuese porque el bufón de mi amigo no dudaría en regresar si me tardo, me encargaría de terminar lo que tenemos pendiente desde hace dos noches.

—Es un arrogante—murmuró acalorada.

Me levanté sin pudor alguno por mi desnudez, debía reconocer que disfrutaba de la reacción que tenía al ver mi cuerpo que mantenía esculpido gracias a practicar diferentes deportes y actividades al aire libre.

Hice mis abluciones con deliberada lentitud sintiendo el peso de su mirada siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

Expectación…

La volvería loca al mantenerla anhelante durante el día para que cuando llegara la noche estuviese tan ansiosa que me recibiese con los brazos, y preferiblemente las piernas, abiertos.

Volví a besarla cuando la levanté de la cama e inclusive me atreví a darle una palmada en el trasero haciéndola chillar y lanzarme una almohada que golpeó la puerta una vez la cerré a mis espaldas.

Sí… definitivamente éste iba a ser un buen día.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos e inclusive iba silbando una tonada cuanto entré a mi oficina y vi a Emmett saqueando mi gabinete de licores.

—Por lo visto alguien tuvo su _noche buena_ —rompió a reír moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente. Yo no me inmuté en negarlo, de todos modos no me creería. Nadie me crearía si le dijera que dormía junto a una diosa y que ésta aún era tan pura como el día en que nació… bueno… no tanto.

—¿A qué debo tu interrupción a tan inoportuna hora?—miré especulativamente el vaso en su mano—. Supongo que ya has desayunado así que espero que no te importe si como algo antes de beber a tu salud…

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió mostrando la picardía y emoción que tenía contenida.

—Tenías razón, Kate sólo quería dinero o echarte el guante. No se quiso dejar examinar por la matrona al inicio, así que la amenacé con hacer correr el chisme de su falta de discreción entre nuestro círculo para que nadie más la tomara como protegida y fue cuando confesó todo—me miró sonriendo con burla—. Creas pasiones fatales amigo—luego más serio añadió—, ten cuidado con Kate de todos modos, te tiene en la mira para que seas su nuevo benefactor.

Bufé desdeñando la idea. Nunca había tenido una protegida y no tenía pensado tomar una. Le había dado mi palabra a la mocita y pensaba cumplirla a cabalidad.

Emmett, no dilató mucho su marcha ya que le había dicho a Rosalie que volvería poco después de mediodía. Me resigné a desayunar solo ya que la mocita en un arrebato de rebeldía decidió comer sin mí. En cuanto terminé me dirigí hacia los jardines donde la encontré acariciando uno de mis sabuesos, Samy, era el más viejo de todos ellos y el pobre estaba en lo que parecían sus últimos días. Muchos de mis pares hubieran estimado sacrificarlo considerándolo un desperdicio de espacio y de alimento, pero a mí no me importaba que Samy hubiera dejado de cazar hace años y que ahora estuviese enfermo y pasase más tiempo durmiendo que despierto.

La miré sonriendo al ver todos sus instintos maternos desplegados en la atención que le brindaba al perro, seguramente cuando mi semilla germinara en su vientre esos instintos se multiplicarían. Pensar que sólo faltaba una semana para nuestra boda hacía que mi sangre hirviera con la expectación. No podía creer que estuviese ansioso de unir mi vida a la de otra persona cuando la mayor parte de mis años había rehuido tener algún tipo de vínculo o depender de alguna persona que no fuera Emmett. Sin embargo, había algo en la mocita que hacía que todas mis aprensiones dejaran de tener sentido en cuanto miraba esos sinceros ojos de ella.

Carraspeé haciéndome notar. Bella me sonrió desde la suave grama donde estaba sentada y Samy sólo movió la cola perezosamente cuando me notó.

Tomé su frágil mano en una de las mías, sorprendiéndome de lo diminuta que parecía en comparación a la mía, y la llevé a mis labios dejando que la punta de mi lengua rozara su palma. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sus dilatadas y oscurecidas pupilas, dejándome ver que la caricia había tenido el efecto que deseaba.

Quería amansarla, acostumbrarla a mi toque, que no sólo lo aceptara, sino que lo anhelara.

Aproveché cada oportunidad que tenía de rozar mi mano contra alguna parte de su cuerpo de manera inocente observando como su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración se agitaba ante mi contacto.

Pasé la mañana a su lado dejando de lado el estudio sobre botánica de Carlos Linneo, que me tenía realmente interesado, pero escuchar su risa y saber que era provocada por mí era suficiente recompensa.

Íbamos de regreso a la casa para tomar el té de la tarde cuando tomó a Samy en brazos y echó a caminar.

—No pensarás meter el perro a dormir con nosotros en la cama—seguramente mi cara dejaba ver mi espanto ya que su sonrisa se hizo deslumbrante.

—Despertamos con uno en la cama ésta mañana y no vi que se quejara mucho por eso—me dijo dulcemente y después de unos segundos de estupefacción, rompí a reír de tal manera que mi cuerpo se sacudía por las carcajadas.

Si Emmett hubiese escuchado cómo lo llamó seguramente hubiera reforzado su opinión sobre lo buena que sería para mí la mocita como mi esposa y yo no podía en duda esa teoría.

Apresuré mi paso y la alcancé justo cuando entraba al salón. Dejó el viejo perro en el piso junto al sillón y se lavó con la jofaina que Peter sostenía para este propósito. El té estaba preparado en la mesita junto a sus pastas favoritas. Seguí su ejemplo quitándome la suciedad de las manos antes de sentarme junto a ella en el pequeño sofá. Samy levantó sus orejas y puso sus patas sobre la falda de Bella rogándole que le diera un bocado.

—Lo vas a malcriar—le advertí cuando le dio una de las pastas.

—No seas gruñón, una pasta no lo va a matar—rodó sus ojos y meneó su cabeza burlonamente.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?—enarqué una ceja mientras sujetaba su mano y tiraba de ella para acercarla a mí—. Debes recordar que soy tu señor—murmuré a centímetros de sus labios, su dulce aliento golpeó mi rostro cuando sus labios se entreabrieron y mi mano libre subió para acunar su rostro que se inclinaba hacía el mío.

Suave. Muy delicadamente sus labios tocaron los míos. Primero tentativamente, como si no estuviese segura de cómo proceder. La dejé que explorara, que se tomara su tiempo, no quería intimidarla con la creciente necesidad que tenía de tumbarla sobre la alfombra y levantar sus faldas.

Su lengua repasó el contorno de mi labio inferior y yo gruñí tratando de evitar la tentación de succionarla o morderla. Mi mano fue a su cabello y quité las horquillas que mantenían su peinado haciendo que su cabello cayera en una cascada sobre sus hombros. Adoraba ver su cabello suelto, así parecía más mi mocita. Cuando sus largos rizos estaban cuidadosamente apilados sobre su cabeza era como si se transformara en otra persona, en una dama cuidada y refinada, la dama que debió ser y que yo ahora me encargaría que fuera.

Mis manos empezaron a bajar por su cuello de cisne, moviéndose por cuenta propia. Buscando ciegamente los tesoros, escondidos bajo los pliegues de su vestido, que ahora me pertenecían tácitamente y que pronto lo harían legalmente.

Inclinó su cabeza mostrándome sumisamente el arco que formaba su cuello y la protuberante cima de sus pechos, uno de mis dedos trataba de colarse bajo la tela de su escote cuando el ruido de la vajilla rompiéndose nos hizo separarnos hasta quedar a una distancia decente.

—No sé mueve ni para perseguir un gato, pero para robar comida es todo un malabarista—sacudí mi cabeza al ver el perro trepado sobre la mesa comiéndose las pastas y la tetera hecha pedazos a sus patas.

—Debe ser que no lo alimentan bien—me reprochó con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque sus brillantes ojos llenos de deseo contaban otra historia.

Iba a darle una respuesta ingeniosa cuando la vi fruncir el ceño y luego llevarse la mano a los labios ahogando una exclamación. Seguí la dirección de su mirada al tiempo para ver a mi fiel perro caer al suelo con un golpe sordo en medio de convulsiones.

El aliento se atascó en mi garganta mientras me ponía en cuclillas para revisarlo. Al mirar sus vacantes ojos irritados y rojos, la inmovilidad súbita, supe que no podía hacer nada.

Me levanté como impulsado por un resorte y tomé a Bella en mis brazos.

—¿Comiste o bebiste algo de lo que había en esa bandeja?—el miedo que me atenazaba el pecho hizo que mi pregunta saliera a gritos aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza de manera temblorosa, de sus ojos caían cascadas de gruesas lágrimas y el pánico estaba incrustado en cada una de sus hermosas facciones.

—¿Me querían envenenar, Edward? Tengo que irme. Te van a hacer daño. Pudiste ser tú en lugar de Samy—dijo entrecortadamente con un tono de voz nada parecido al suyo ya que la histeria coloreaba cada una de sus palabras.

—Nadie te va a hacer daño, Isabella. Voy a encontrar el responsable y va a pagarlo caro—le juré envolviéndola en un protector abrazo.—¡Peter!—llamé a gritos casi fuera de mí. Mi fiel sirviente entró casi corriendo a la habitación deteniéndose abruptamente ante la escena que encontró. —Quiero a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes en mi presencia en éste mismo instante—gruñí.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando todo el personal entró a tropeles al salón. Mis ojos se fijaron en cada uno de sus rostros, buscando al posible culpable.

La sujetaba con fuerza contra mi pecho mientras vociferaba a todos mis sirvientes. Había jurado proteger a mi prometida y no pretendía faltar a mi palabra.

Sentir como su pequeña forma temblaba como una hoja aferrada a mi levita, alimentaba la furia ciega que estaba nublando mi vista, pero no así mi pensamiento.

Llegaría al fondo de esto y cuando consiguiera ponerle las manos encima al responsable me encargaría de que no volviera a ver la luz del sol o que enfrentase al verdugo. Nadie le haría daño, nadie osaría a tocar si quiera uno de sus cabellos.

—Quiero saber quién preparó las pastas para el té de _lady_ Isabella o todos enfrentaran cargos por intento de asesinato—no pude evitar que mi mirada se fijase en el pequeño perro muerto que yacía a los pies del sofá haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara ante el solo pensamiento de que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a mi mocita y siendo ella una inocente.

—Vamos, vamos, querido. Seguramente estás exagerando como siempre. Ninguno de estos buenos hombres o mujeres tendría ningún motivo para querer acabar con la vida de tu prometida. Si en verdad envenenaron las pastas puede haber sido por una pequeña equivocación, el frasco debió confundirse con un condimento. Te he dicho que los venenos para _ratas_ no se deben guardar en la cocina…—Todos en el salón se inclinaron haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia ante la duquesa viuda. Sin embargo, mis ojos estaban fijos en la persona que yo más despreciaba. Mi madre.


	15. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Como siempre este capítulo ha sido revisado por mi amiga Ericastelo quien no se ha cansado de aguantar todas mis locuras.

Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios atesoro cada uno de ellos.

Mis ojos se fijaron en la figura de mi madre, como siempre, estaba ataviada a la última moda y con un estilo a mi parecer demasiado juvenil para sus años. Su sonrisa tenía ese peculiar deje de malignidad que siempre la había caracterizado y que tenía la facultad de helar la sangre con una sola mirada.

La tensión de mis rígidos músculos puso más alerta a la mocita, quien dejó de temblar en cuanto escuchó las venenosas palabras de mi madre. Si era cierto que la conocía tan bien como pensaba, mi prometida estaba a punto de mostrarle a mi madre que no era una de las tantas muchachitas de las que gozaba atormentar.

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos por lo que parecía una eternidad con una frialdad sorprendente, nadie en la sala se atrevía a siquiera respirar, yo las observé medir sus fuerzas mientras se lanzaban dagas con los ojos. La presencia de mi madre no pronosticaba nada bueno, no la quería creer responsable de lo sucedido pero sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se trataba de cumplir sus caprichos.

—Lady Elizabeth—mi prometida dijo con desdén moviendo levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo en lugar de hacer una reverencia completa como indicaba el protocolo al tener mi madre un rango mayor.

—Soy la duquesa de Masen, muchacha insolente, de esa manera debes dirigirte a mí.

—Ese título será mío en un par de días así que creo que me quedaré con _lady_ Elizabeth para ir haciéndome la costumbre—todos en la sala, incluyéndome a mí, tomaron aire al mismo tiempo anticipando la reacción de mi madre a quien su rostro había empezado a cambiar de color y eso sólo indicaba que su famoso genio estaba a punto de estallar.—Edward, pídele a Peter que lleve a tu madre a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, a su edad no es conveniente que se fatigue y el viaje desde Londres seguramente la ha cansado.

Presioné mis labios con fuerza y traté de mantener mi rosto impasible.

Una parte de mí quería reír y elevar el puño al aire en señal de victoria al ver a mi madre por primera vez en mi vida tan estupefacta que se había quedado sin palabras. Y otra parte quería tomarla en brazos y ponerla a cubierto de la lengua viperina de mi madre, conociendo de primera mano el daño que sus palabras podían hacer si se le provocaba.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — balbuceó pasmada llevándose una mano a su amplio escote.

—Madre—la tomé del codo logrando sacarla de la sala aprovechando que estaba demasiado estupefacta para reaccionar—, ¿No querrás causar un espectáculo frente a los sirvientes?—sus verdes ojos tan parecidos a los míos me miraron con la frialdad a la que estaba acostumbrado desde que tuve uso de razón.

—De todas las damas entre las que tenías para escoger te decidiste por una francesa trepadora sin clase. Aunque no podía esperar más de ti, después de todo eres hijo de tu padre. No creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como el buen nombre de mi familia se ve revolcado en el lodo. Marca mis palabras, esa nunca llegará a ser la duquesa de Masen—tiró de su brazo para librarse de mi agarre y marchó escaleras arriba haciendo que sus pasos resonaran mostrando su enfado.

La mocita dejó escapar un bufido muy poco característico de una dama de su posición ante la teatral retirada de mi señora madre.

—Podemos darle a probar todo lo que yo me vaya a comer antes, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro—la malicia brillaba en sus profundos ojos y una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en sus delicados labios. — ¿Te molestarías mucho si hago que tu madre salga huyendo con el rabo entre las patas y no vuelva a poner un pie en tu hogar?

—No es que dude de ti, pero debo advertirte que mi madre tiene el pellejo muy curtido por lo que tendrías que poner mucho empeño y sería nuestro hogar— la corregí suavemente—, ¿cómo estás? —la miré fijamente acercándome para acunar su rostro entre mis manos tratando de ver más allá de su bravuconería.

—Las he tenido peores—inclinó su rostro y mis pulgares acariciaron sus tersas mejillas antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

Yo sabía que su aseveración era cierta. La pobre mocita había tenido que sufrir cosas peores si lo que Emmett averiguó era cierto y eso únicamente aumentaba mis deseos de protegerla.

Peter aclaró su garganta haciéndose notar para informarme que los sirvientes habían llegado a la decisión de capturar varias ratas para hacerlas probar las comidas antes de que fuesen ingeridas por Isabella como señal de buena voluntad hacia la futura duquesa, seguramente demasiados asustados por mi amenaza de mandarlos a prisión. Mi mirada se fijó en la sirvienta con la que Isabella tuvo el altercado hace días y los estreché en sospecha al notar que sus manos se frotaban con desesperación.

Cuando confesó que ella había traído el té de mi prometida pero que juraba por su vida que ella no había colocado nada fuera de lo usual en su preparación. Por el momento iba a dejar las cosas como estaban pero me aseguraría de estar más vigilante, Isabella era mi responsabilidad y nada le pasaría mientras estuviera conmigo.

A pesar de querer aparentar normalidad los ojos de la mocita me dejaban ver que estaba realmente asustada por lo sucedido por lo que la llevé a nuestra habitación donde se dejó desvestir y arropar como una niña pequeña. La envolví en mis brazos y mis manos acariciaban su espalda. No había nada lujurioso en nuestro abrazo, sólo quería hacerla sentir segura y protegida. Se acurrucó aún más contra mi pecho y su cuerpo empezó a perder la rigidez que lo acompañaba desde el incidente de esta tarde. Me alegraba saber que podía hacerla sentir mejor aunque fuese sólo momentáneamente ya que estaba seguro que mientras mi madre estuviese aquí viviríamos en una constante zona de guerra.

Suspiré apesadumbrado.

Mi certeza sobre la fortaleza de la mocita para lidiar con mi madre estaba empezando a tambalearse precariamente. Me aterraba reconocer que sentía un miedo atenazador cuando pensaba en que tal vez la mocita saldría de mi vida al darse cuenta que mi madre era un ser cruel y déspota. Tal vez podría pensar que yo era igual que ella o que me tenía sometido o…

No tenía idea de dónde venía esa sensación de malestar al imaginar mi vida sin la mocita. No sabía si era por el hecho de que todos los planes que tan cuidadosamente había trazado y cómo visualizaba mi vida una vez nos casáramos se irían al traste o por la mezcla de extraños sentimientos que ella provocaba en mí y yo me negaba a analizar más profundamente pero que muchos tontos como mi amigo Emmett llamarían amor.

Amor…

¡Qué estupidez! Siempre he sido un hombre de ciencia, desde el inicio siempre he sabido que todo tiene un motivo y una razón de ser. Sin embargo, el amor y las emociones eran cosas demasiado erráticas e impredecibles para poder ser estudiadas. Lo único que tenía por certeza era que el amor hacía a las personas estúpidas, manipulables y vulnerables. Lo podía ver en los duelos donde hombres perdían su vida tratando de limpiar el honor de sus amadas aunque estas hubiesen brincado a la cama del oponente por voluntad propia, había visto hombres perder sus fortunas únicamente para complacer los caprichos de sus mujeres o en algunos casos sus amantes, hombres y mujeres llorar amargamente mientras se ahogaban en el licor.

Definitivamente nada que yo quisiera experimentar.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo involucrándome con una mujer que tenía todo el potencial de ponerme de rodillas?

Mi atribulada verborrea mental fue detenida por la pequeña mano de Bella que se empezó a mover sobre mi camisa, sus dedos casi no me tocaban mientras dibujaban figuras al azar sobre mi pecho.

—Pensé que estabas dormida—murmuré no queriendo romper el aura de tranquilidad que reinaba en la habitación y molestarla en alguna manera.

—No puedo dormir cuando te siento tan preocupado—su voz fue tan baja que me costó trabajo estar seguro de lo que me decía—, y además tu madre nos va a esperar para cenar, no querrás hacerle un desaire, a su edad tal vez su corazón no aguante —la sentí sonreír contra mi pecho y decidí en ese momento que estuve en lo cierto al pensar que la mocita podría con mi madre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—0—

La cena fue un asunto tenso en incómodo, principalmente cuando Peter trajo una rata para que probara la comida de Isabella y la mía. Mi madre empezó con una cantaleta sobre lo poco que me importaba su vida al no hacer examinar su comida, que bien podría morir en cualquier momento envenenada y yo no me daría siquiera cuenta ya que mis atenciones estaban comprometidas en otros menesteres. Lógicamente, la mocita no podía quedarse callada y le respondió, en perfecto francés, que a su edad no tendríamos la certeza si era un asesinato o muerte natural a menos que la herida fuese muy obvia.

Peter dejó caer la fuente de plata que sostenía entre sus manos y yo traté en vano de ocultar la risa con un repentino acceso de tos. Miré a la mocita con verdadera admiración ya que no sólo había soportado los comentarios insidiosos y despectivos de mi madre desde que bajamos de nuestra habitación, sino que se los había devuelto con creces.

Mi madre se levantó de golpe dejando caer sus cubiertos con estrépito antes de abandonar el comedor con un estallido de su feroz temperamento. No sabía que tan inteligente era tirarle de la cola al león con tanta insistencia y no esperar el zarpazo que seguramente seguiría. Seguramente la maquiavélica mente de mi madre estaba trabajando a toda marcha y eso sí era algo que me hacía sudar. No podía presionarme económicamente ya que tenía mi fortuna personal y siendo el único heredero varón de la dinastía de los Masen tenía control absoluto de la fortuna familiar desde que mi padre murió hace unos cinco años.

No. Su ataque no podía venir de esa dirección. Ella sabía que no me interesaba asistir a galas o ágapes pero tal vez intuía que hacer que me excluyeran y me trataran como un paria podría dañar alguno de mis negocios.

Sonreí ante eso.

Si tan sólo mi madre supiera que muchos de nuestros pares me tenían entre algodones porque me necesitaban para poder mantener su estilo de vida ya que si se corría el rumor de qué eran mis socios podrían salir del estatus de Lores arruinados en los que muchos de la aristocracia habían caído por su vida disoluta.

Definitivamente el ataque tendría que venir dirigido a mi Isabella y eso hacía que la sonrisa se borrara de mi rostro, pero hoy en la noche no pensaría en eso, dejaría que mi madre moviera sus fichas en lugar de tratar de adivinar su estrategia.

—O—

—¡Lo prometiste Edward!—se quejó dando un pisotón y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho como si fuera una niña a quien se le negó un juguete.

—No creo que hoy sea el mejor día para enseñarte a disparar, Isabella—le repliqué mostrándome tajante en mi decisión.

—Hoy es igual que cualquier día y si no me dejas destrozar algo seguramente tendrás que acusarme del asesinato de tu madre o ayudarme a ocultar la evidencia—su angelical rostro se iluminó con traviesa malicia haciendo que mi boca también se curvara imitándola.

Mi madre había iniciado la mañana criticando y denigrando cada uno de sus movimientos y la mocita había estado más que dispuesta a la batalla rebatiendo cada uno de sus comentarios malintencionados.

Puse un dedo bajo su barbilla e hice que su rosto se levantara para plantar un beso en sus labios antes de llamar a Peter para que dispusiera de todo lo necesario para la lección de mi prometida.

Debo decir que el rostro de mi fiel sirviente fue una máscara de terror antes de recomponer su expresión en una de educada aceptación. La mocita prácticamente brincaba de la emoción mientras me observaba cargar la escopeta con sumo cuidado.

—Siempre mantenla alejada de tu rostro mientras la cargas—le explicaba al verla casi en un trance observando detenidamente el movimiento de mis manos.

Un extraño tintineo hizo que mi atención se volviera hacia la parte sur del pabellón. Peter venía caminando con suma dificultad. Venía usando sobre su sobrio traje lo que parecían ser fuentes de distintos tamaños amarradas con trozos de lino que cubrían sus piernas, su pecho tenía una de las bateas de hierro que seguramente pertenecían a la cocina para rematar con un pequeño caldero a manera de sombrero.

Miré a la mocita para evitar que Peter viera la burla que se reflejaba en mi rostro, pero me di cuenta de mi error ya que no pude evitar soltarme a reír cuando noté la expresión de la mocita, sus cejas casi se perdían en su cabellera de lo alzadas que estaban, sus labios estaban fruncidos formando una pequeña "o" y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas recordando seguramente lo que sucedió la última vez que tomó lecciones.

Isabella enfocó sus ojos en mi cara y rompió a reír junto conmigo ante lo absurdo de la situación. Peter aclaró su garganta claramente avergonzado por nuestra reacción por lo que traté de controlarme y recuperar algo del decoro que siempre me caracterizaba.

Cada vez que Peter lanzaba un plato y la mocita disparaba, el pobre se cubría la cabeza con las manos, yo sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de tenerla sujeta entre mis brazos, de sentir la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío cada vez que la escopeta pateaba lanzándola contra mí.

Todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron de mi mente mientras pasaban los minutos, me sentía tranquilo y sereno, incluso podía decir que feliz.

Peter le avisó a la mocita que iba a lanzar el siguiente plato, lo cual hizo de forma incómoda debido a su estrafalaria imitación de armadura medieval.

Mi mirada fue apartada del ridículo atuendo que vestía Peter al ver que sus ojos se abrían casi anormalmente invadidos por el miedo.

—Mi _lady_ … esa era la estatua favorita de la duquesa, sin duda se pondrá furiosa—graznó en una voz poco característica de él, claramente consumido por el miedo a la reacción de mi madre.

—Oh, eso lo sé Peter, no se preocupe ya es tiempo de remodelar el jardín—le respondió mi prometida con una sonrisa tan diabólicamente tierna que nadie hubiera pensado que lo hizo a propósito.

Rompí a reír a carcajadas mientras le quitaba la escopeta de las manos y le daba un beso, definitivamente mi vida iba a ser muy emocionante de ahora en adelante. Me encaminé con la mocita hacia la puerta principal, el calor de su mano sobre mi brazo era reconfortante, no podía esperar a sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el mío por lo que apresuré mi paso.

La mocita se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de la puerta y mi mirada siguió la suya borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Mi madre estaba bajándose de su carruaje después de haber salido a dar un paseo y detrás de ella venían varios carruajes más.

Definitivamente era una mala idea tirarle del rabo al león.


	16. Capítulo 15

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, atesoro cada uno de ellos.

Este capítulo fue editado por mi amiga Ericastelo a quien le debemos que mis locas ideas puedan ser entendidas.

Las dejo con las aventuras con la mocita.

CAPITULO 15

Mi madre nos observaba con una expresión de suficiencia que no auguraba nada bueno. Isabella se preparó para la batalla, pero yo decidí que lo mejor era una táctica evasiva así que la sujeté por la cintura y la hice entrar a la casa con apresurados y bruscos pasos, al enterarme que esta noche tendríamos un baile en el pabellón.

Tendría que descubrir lo que planeaba su infame cabeza y pronto, si quería detenerla antes que pudiera hacer algún daño a mi futuro. Ya tenía suficiente con que hubiese arruinado mi pasado, mi madre había llenado de malos recuerdos mi infancia y juventud mas no lo haría con mi vida adulta. No dependía de ella en ningún sentido y no me importaba el escándalo que se pudiera generar.

Salí de nuestra habitación tan pronto llamé a una de las sirvientas para que se ocupara de arreglar a mi prometida y me dirigí hacia mi madre como un toro al que le ondean una bandera roja.

La encontré en la salita de té junto a tres aristocráticas matronas, conocidas por regocijarse en destruir reputaciones. Me recompuse poniendo mi máscara de fría indiferencia que perfeccioné a lo largo de los años.

—Madre, respetadas señoras—incliné levemente mi cabeza a manera de saludo, pero no pensaba hacerle una caravana propiamente dicha.

—Su excelencia. Permítame agradecerle por su hospitalidad, mi Tanya está acicalándose antes de bajar, los caminos estaban demasiado secos y hemos llegado cubiertas de polvo. Seguramente no la reconocerá ahora que ha terminado la escuela de señoritas, tenemos planeado su baile de debutante en dos meses, sé que no es acostumbrado que se deje ver en público antes del inicio de la temporada, pero como somos prácticamente familia y lady Elizabeth insistió tanto no pude reusarme.

—Lamento perderme el debut de su hija, _lady_ Denali, seguramente estaré en mi viaje de bodas para ese entonces.—El jadeo de sorpresa y el centelleo de los verdes ojos de mi madre me hicieron saber que había dado en el punto.

Desde hace años mi madre y Lady Sara, tenían la insulsa ilusión de verme comprometido con Tanya. Mi madre a pesar de encontrar a la hija de la vizcondesa, insulsa, muy por debajo de nuestro rango y un poco descerebrada me repetía que era mejor que nada ya que al menos la muchacha no se quejaría en demasía cuando se viese confinada a una vida social casi nula. Lo que, en pocas palabras, quería decir que ella sería libre para seguir fungiendo como la duquesa de Masen.

A mí en lo particular la muchachita siempre me disgustó, suponía que debería tener alrededor de la edad de Isabella, pero la última vez que la vi podía tener unos quince o catorce años y me persiguió hasta que me exasperó a tal punto de echarla a ella y su nodriza de mi laboratorio con palabras nada gratas.

El viejo vizconde se había molestado al punto de amenazar con cortar relaciones con mi familia, no que a mí me importase mucho, pero después que mi padre falleció y se conoció del éxito de mis inversiones, los Denali decidieron olvidar mi afrenta y vanagloriarse de ser cercanos al nombre de mi familia.

Hasta hoy mi madre no había tratado de hacerme volcar mis atenciones a la hija menor de los Denali. Sin embargo, mi escandalosa y poco protocolar forma de anunciar mi compromiso tiraba por tierra la ambición de ambas mujeres y cualquier trampa que quisiera tenderme mi madre tendría que ser reconsiderada con sumo cuidado.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando antes que mi madre o _lady_ Denali pudieran decir algo, mi Isabella bajó las escaleras luciendo tan hermosa que parecía un sueño, robando no solo mi respiración sino también las miradas de ambas mujeres.

Usaba uno de los vestidos que le compré, era de color rojo sangre, su cabello estaba apilado sobre su cabeza en una sucesión de delicados rizos sujetos con cintas y piedras. Sin embargo, mi mirada estaba fija en la joya que colgaba justo sobre el nacimiento de sus plenos pechos. Ya entendía a qué se refería cuando dijo que las joyas que yo le compré eran unos abalorios. Si mal no me equivocaba la intrincada composición de piedras eran diamantes y rubíes. Se podría decir que era una de las piezas de orfebrería más hermosas que hubiese visto por lo que debían valer una pequeña fortuna.

Ahora tenía otro misterio para resolver, de dónde había sacado semejante prenda y si provenía de donde pensaba, ¿por qué había tenido que recurrir a vivir como lo había hecho?

Caminé sin darme cuenta hasta ella tomando su enguantada mano entre las mías y llevándola a mis labios para darle un casto beso.

—Isabella—susurré acariciando su rostro, olvidando todo decoro y buenas maneras.

—Mi lord—hizo una reverencia digna de una estudiada y refinada señorita, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con la travesura que la caracterizaba. —Creo que una de sus huéspedes no recibió las indicaciones precisas sobre la ubicación de su habitación ya que mientras Jessica me arreglaba, ésta joven entró en _nuestra_ habitación diciendo que se la habían asignado.—Señaló hacia atrás.

Hasta ese entonces me percaté de la persona que estaba parada tras ella, no reconocí al inicio a la jovencita hasta que el frío gris de sus ojos me reveló su identidad.

 _Lady_ Tanya Denali había cambiado en los años en que no la había visto, se había convertido de una chica larguirucha y escuálida en una belleza pero nada que se le pudiera comparar a la de mi Isabella.

Así que el plan de mi madre era hacer que me encontrasen en una situación comprometedora como tener a Tanya en mis habitaciones y hacer que testigos lo presenciaran para obligarme a romper mi compromiso con Isabella y atarme en matrimonio a Tanya. Durante estos dos días debería tener sumo cuidado para evitar encontrarme envuelto en la telaraña que mi madre estaba tejiendo, pero sobre todo no perdería de vista a Isabella ya que seguramente ella también sería protagonista de las artimañas de mi madre.

—Edward—mi madre siseó mi nombre, mirando de soslayo a sus escandalizadas amigas. Bien le serviría ser la comidilla de la sociedad, aunque fuese una vez en lugar de ser quien estuviese detrás de la destrucción de una reputación.

—Creo que los demás invitados a tu baile han arribado, madre—mis labios se fruncieron para evitar que una sonrisa se escapara al ver a mi madre tratar de mantener la compostura pese a que varias de las matronas estaban hablando en susurros tras sus abanicos.

Volví a llevar la mano de Isabella a mis labios llevándola al salón principal para enfrentar a la horda de arpías a las que mi madre seguramente había invitado.

No me equivoqué al pensar mal de mi madre, por lo general siempre que lo hacía acertaba. Peter estaba anunciando la llegada de no menos de veinte personas a mi residencia de caza. Solté un prolongado y frustrado suspiro de solo pensar las cosas a las que tendríamos que hacerles frente durante la noche y a cuántos de mis pares tendría que darle cobijo bajo mi techo por no tener una residencia en las cercanías.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad a pesar que mi madre había tenido el mal gusto de disponer mi asiento entre Isabella y Lady Tanya rompiendo todo protocolo ya que yo era la persona de más rango presente. La cortesía me obligaba a no ignorar completamente a mi compañera de mesa quien hacía lo imposible por coquetear conmigo tratando en vano de ganar mi atención.

Mi madre anunció que como entretención de la noche tendríamos juegos de mesa y bailes para los más jóvenes. No tenía idea de cómo pensaba hacer eso ya que solamente habían un puñado de varones y las damas nos doblaban en cantidad. Seguramente habría muchas flores en las paredes ya que yo disponía llenar la cartilla de baile de la mocita.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche mi madre, quien lució resignada casi toda la velada, empezó a sonreír cuando uno de sus lacayos le dijo algo. La observé fijamente desaparecer por las puertas del recibidor. Busqué con la mirada a Isabella quien se había excusado para ir al tocador hace unos minutos.

Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando se anunció la llegada de lord Charles Swan, conde de Devonshire.

Mi mocita, escogió ese preciso momento para regresar al salón entrando justo detrás de su padre, quien siguió todos sus movimientos hasta que llegó a mi lado. El rostro del conde estaba ceniciento y parecía como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

Sujeté a la mocita, que aún no se había percatado de la presencia de su progenitor cuando éste empezó a cruzar el salón con paso decidido en dirección a nosotros.

—¿Edward?—me preguntó notando mi rigidez y cuando giró para ver que había captado toda mi atención jadeó conmocionada. —¿Qué hace él aquí?—me miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de temor.

Antes que pudiese prometerle que no había nada que temer su padre llegó a nuestro lado.

—¿Eres tú, Isabella?—la miraba totalmente incrédulo, como si no pudiese creer que en realidad era ella —. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Creo que debemos mantener esta conversación en un lugar alejado de los ojos curiosos. — Comenté interviniendo al ver que la mocita estaba a punto de soltar algunos epítetos nada favorecedores para una dama de su condición.

La saqué del salón y nos dirigimos a mi despacho con el conde pisándonos los talones. No bien habíamos cerrado la puerta cuando las recriminaciones empezaron.

—¿Por qué se toma esas libertades con mi hija? —bramó moviendo su mano como si quisiera sujetarla y apartarla de mi—. No puedes casarte, Isabella, aún eres menor de edad y no pretendo dar mi consentimiento para esta locura. Acabo de recuperarte y no te entregaré a nadie en matrimonio hasta que hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad, si lord Masen acepta esperar hasta que tengas veintiún años entonces consideraré la unión.

La ira que se expandió por mi pecho se reflejó en el rostro de la mocita quien parecía haber crecido al menos un metro. Sus siempre cálidos ojos se habían tornados fríos, calculadores y llameaban mientras miraba a su progenitor.

—Voy a casarme con lord Masen, padre, y no podrás evitarlo. No tengo por qué pedir tu autorización. Perdiste todos los derechos sobre mí el día que nos diste la espalda a mamá y a mí para irte con tu querida sin siquiera comprobar si estábamos muertas en realidad o no—mis cejas se levantaron ante tal aseveración, yo tenía entendido que ella había pasado su vida en un convento de donde asumí se había fugado ya que esa era la versión que su padre le dio a todos los que le preguntaban por el paradero de su hija. —Edward y yo vivimos como una pareja casada por casi un año, solamente estamos legalizando nuestra unión ahora que cumplí los dieciocho, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de los sirvientes dónde paso mis noches. Y antes que trates de convencerme en que puedes hacerme pasar por doncella te advierto que su simiente encontró suelo fértil en mí y estoy esperando el próximo duque de Masen. Así que si no quieres un escándalo y tener que explicar a la sociedad un nieto bastardo te sugiero que pienses bien tus acciones.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de color cuando la mirada llena de odio de su padre se fijó en mí, sin embargo, sólo fue por unos segundos porque su mano izquierda se levantó en dirección de la mejilla de mi mocita.

—Le aconsejaría que pensara dos veces en tocar a mi esposa, lord Swan—le espeté sujetando la muñeca de la mano que tenía intención de abofetearla —. Sabe bien quién soy y de mis influencias. No es sabio cruzarse en mi camino.

—Isabella es la hija de un conde, no es una cortesana a la que le paga para calentar su cama con la que pueda tener un bastardo del que nadie se enterará. Quiero una reparación del honor de mi familia.

La mocita rio sin humor.

—La familia Swan no tiene honor que defender, padre, no seas ridículo. Edward te ha dicho que se casará conmigo, nuestros esponsales son en dos días así que _mi_ honor quedará reparado.

—Si tu madre te viese en este momento estaría avergonzada.

El labio inferior de la mocita tembló mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Ninguno de los dos podemos saber qué podría sentir mi madre ya que por tu culpa está muerta—le espetó con voz rota antes de levantar su falda y echar a correr saliendo de mi despacho.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en el conde dejándole ver mi desprecio antes de salir detrás de Isabella, si alguien quería hacerle daño ésta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta. La mocita debió pensar antes de salir corriendo hacía los jardines sin tener la compañía de nadie.

Me preocupaba de sobremanera que alguien la atacara ahora que estaba desprotegida. La atajé cuando se acercaba a una de las bancas de mármol del jardín y la sujeté contra mi cuerpo en un abrazo que si alguien nos observara consideraría totalmente impropio

—Nadie te va a alejar de mi lado, Isabella, créeme. Ni tu padre, ni mi madre, ni el maldito ejército francés podrían arrancarte de mi protección, te prometí cuidarte y lo cumpliré hasta mi último aliento.

Sus enormes y profundos ojos me miraban desvalidos, su labio inferior temblaba y sus pestañas luchaban por controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por rodar por sus mejillas.

—Las duquesas no lloran—murmuré besando sus húmedas pestañas—, las duquesas no muestran su debilidad—besé su tembloroso labio inferior—, las duquesas son fuertes y orgullosas—mi lengua exploró con suavidad su boca, saboreándola como a un buen vino, besándola ávidamente, disfrutando de su apasionada respuesta.

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a mis cabellos tirándome hacia ella para poder presionar su pequeño pero voluptuoso cuerpo contra el mío.

Lo que le había dicho era cierto, no habría poder en la tierra que me hicieran apartarme de ella, ya nuestra suerte había sido echada desde que desde la primera vez que había tenido su cuerpo bajo el mío mientras simulaba ser un muchacho.


	17. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes y sus características físicas pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios.

Como siempre, este capítulo fue revisado por mi amiga Ericastelo.

* * *

Sus enormes ojos me miraron con inseguridad, sus labios rojos e hinchados por nuestro beso estaban parcialmente abiertos dejando escapar la trabajosa respiración que movía agitadamente sus pechos.

Tenía que estar asustada, eso no lo negaba, incluso yo estaba nervioso de que su padre se recuperara pronto de la impresión y saliese en nuestra búsqueda tratando de impedir nuevamente nuestra unión o tal vez fuese que ella estaba reconsiderando su posición y buscase un escape de nuestro acuerdo.

Empujé hacia arriba su barbilla con mi dedo índice y mi mirada se hizo más intensa trataba de verter en ella toda la magnitud de mis sentimientos.

—Si prefieres regresar a la casa de tu padre…

No pude terminar la frase ya que empezó a negar con vehemencia. Sus profundos y oscuros ojos me miraron como si trataran de descifrar los misterios del universo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo? Ahora que mi padre sabe que estoy viva…—sus labios empezaron a temblar — puedes estar en peligro.

Sonreí ante su preocupación por mí aunque una vez estuviésemos casados mi esposa tendría que tener conmigo una larga y sincera charla en lo que se refería a su pasado de manera que yo pudiera tener todos los hechos y no solo fragmentos de su vida. Ansiaba develar todos los misterios que rodeaban a la futura Dama de Masen. Sin embargo, saber que la mocita tenía sentimientos hacia mí me llenaba de una emoción que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llamar.

—Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí—besé castamente sus labios —¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que llegar a donde el obispo antes de que nuestros padres se percaten de nuestra fuga. — Mi sonrisa se hizo lobuna al tomar la determinación de sellar nuestra unión.

La vi dudar unos segundos, pero después de darle un pequeño tirón a su mano echó a correr tras de mí, sosteniendo su vestido con su mano libre, en dirección a los establos. El edificio estaba en sombras pero en el interior el farol me dejaba vislumbrar al mozo de cuadras recostado en los fardos de heno. El chico se levantó de un salto en cuanto me vio y se apresuró a atenderme.

—¡Su excelencia! —hizo una torpe reverencia antes de tomar la silla de montar y entrar a la cuadra a preparar el caballo que le indiqué.

Ahora lamentaba haber dejado mi caballo árabe en York, era el más veloz que poseía y lo que necesitaba esta noche era actuar con rapidez.

Isabella dio un paso atrás cuando mi caballo salió de su cuadra. Tormenta era intimidante, era un Shire de los más grandes de su raza, incluso yo tenía problemas para montarlo por lo que tomé a la mocita por su estrecha cintura y la subí como si no pesara más que una pluma antes de subir tras ella e instar al caballo a salir a todo galope.

La mocita soltó un chillido asustado y se giró enterrando su rostro en mi pecho sujetándome con fuerza. Habría sido mejor y más cómodo para ella que fuésemos en carruaje pero eso también hubiese hecho el viaje más demorado, además de que eso hubiese alertado a mi madre o al padre de Isabella.

Tormenta podía llevar tranquilamente el peso de los dos, era un animal enorme acostumbrado a la carga por lo que nuestro peso combinado no hacía mella en su velocidad. Mi mano rodeaba su cintura sujetando las riendas tratando de brindarle algo de calor y maldiciéndome por no tener tiempo de haber tomado nuestras capas ya que la noche era más fría de lo normal para esta época del año.

Me sentía exultante de felicidad, nunca había actuado impulsivamente y ahora estaba raptando a mi novia de mi propia casa bajo las narices de mi madre y su padre. Al fin la mocita sería mía y nadie podría arrebatarla de mi lado mientras siguiese respirando.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la oscura noche era el sonido de los cascos del caballo contra el polvoriento camino, la velocidad a la que íbamos hacia que los árboles y el paisaje pasaran en un borrón. No teníamos nada de qué hablar seguramente estaba nerviosa. ¿No lo estaban todas las novias el día de su boda?

Me sentía un antiguo guerrero vikingo quien tenía que robarse una mujer para poder tener esposa. Tal vez fuese cierto que los Cullen descendíamos de los vikingos que vieron de Normandía con Guillermo el Conquistador, porque ahora más que nunca toda mi educación había salido volando la ventana y lo único que quedaba en mi era el salvaje placer de saber que me saldría con la mía.

Miré sobre mi hombro una vez nos empezamos a acercar al pueblo sabía que no nos seguía nadie pero no quería correr riesgos con su seguridad o con no ser lo suficientemente precavido y alguien interrumpiese nuestros esponsales.

Detuve el caballo frente a la casa del obispo y su mozo salió corriendo, tratando de arreglar su ropa para tener algún semblante de pudor antes de hacerse cargo de las riendas de Tormenta. Bajé a Isabella sujetándola con fuerza contra mi costado y sin perder tiempo mi puño golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la casa.

—Su gracia, ¿a qué debemos su visita a esta hora? El señor obispo ya se ha retirado—el lacayo del obispo nos hizo entrar.

—Llámelo por favor, necesito que me case urgentemente y por favor envíe a alguien a reservarme una habitación en la posada, de ser preferible la mejor que tengan—el lacayo miró de arriba abajo a Isabella, supongo que tratando de ver si estaba a punto de dar a luz, antes de darse la vuelta y salir a buscar a su señor con toda premura.

Tomé las manos de la mocita y la guie hasta colocarla frente al fuego mientras mis manos frotaban sus brazos tratando de hacerla entrar en calor. La pobre estaba helada después de nuestra cabalgata.

—¿Estás seguro que estamos haciendo lo correcto? Lo que vamos a hacer creará un escándanlo. Tu reputación quedaría arruinada—murmuró suavemente sin mirarme.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía.

—Debería ser tu reputación la que te preocupase—sacudió su cabeza negando con suavidad—, tengo suficiente dinero para poder casarme con mi propia hermana y aun así ser aceptado en todas las fiestas de Inglaterra.—Me separé de ella poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y mirando hacia abajo para ver sus ojos—Tenemos un acuerdo Lady Isabella, o, ¿pretendes cancelarlo?—enarqué una ceja a manera de reto.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza haciendo que los rizos que se habían escapado de su peinado durante nuestra cabalgata rebotaran contra su hombro.

—Ahora no estoy segura en quererte arrastrar a toda esta locura. Eres la única persona que se ha portado bien conmigo en mucho tiempo—sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas sin derramar.

Mis ojos se fijaron con mayor intensidad en los suyos tratando de descifrar las emociones que ocultaba su alma.

¿Sería posible que hubiese más en sus palabras que simple agradecimiento?

—Prometí que te protegería mocita—acuné su rostro haciéndola lucir frágil y delicada entre mis enormes manos—, aunque tenga que contratar mi propio ejército para hacerlo—nada me impediría hacerla mía, ni siquiera ella misma—. Además, me diste tu palabra y no pretendo liberarte de ella.

Fue su turno para fruncir el ceño y mirarme inquisitivamente.

—Sabes que como mi esposo y albacea de mi fortuna correrás grave peligro, ¿por qué deseas tanto casarte conmigo?

Por suerte fuimos interrumpidos por el obispo porque no tenía idea que responder. Lo único que tenía claro era que ella se había metido bajo mi piel desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y con mucha premura, nada digno del matrimonio de una princesa hija de un conde con de un duque, pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle de momento. Le prometí que la compensaría que haríamos la celebración más suntuosa que Londres hubiese visto para conmemorar nuestro matrimonio.

El obispo nos ofreció su carruaje para que nos llevase a la posada. Mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Pude ver que Isabella tenía las mejillas rojas antes que nos sumiéramos en la oscuridad del carruaje. Yo me sentía ebrio de emociones desconocidas, me sentía como si hubiese ganado un millón de libras, como si hubiese sido yo quien descubrió América, como si hubiese hecho el mayor descubrimiento científico de todos los tiempos.

No pude evitar acercarme a mi esposa y con un rápido movimiento de muñecas tenerla sentada en mi regazo, con sus labios sometiéndose a los míos. La sangre hervía en mis venas como si fuese lava derretida y la necesidad de reclamar mis derechos, de marcarla como mía se volvía cada vez más acuciante con el traqueteo del carruaje haciendo que sus nalgas se frotasen contra mi miembro.

Mi lengua se encontró con la aterciopelada humedad de su boca, sus dientes se movían con desesperación casi de manera animal, encendiendo aún más el fuego que me recorría. Sus pequeñas manos fuer al pañuelo que tenía atado en mi cuello tratando de zafarlo, las mías se concentraban en sujetar sus caderas. Sabía que debía detenerla estábamos a punto de llegar a la posada y no podía tomar a mi esposa en un carruaje. Tenía claro lo que necesita hacer, mi mente estaba clara pero mi cuerpo parecía tener una voluntad más fuerte.

La fortuna me ayudó a tomar la decisión correcta ya que el repentino parar del carruaje nos sacó a ambos del embrujo bajo el que estábamos.

Solté una larga y trabajosa respiración para tratar de calmarme y las adorables risitas de mi esposa me sorprendieron.

—Creo que está en una situación incómoda, su excelencia—volvió a reír tontamente moviendo su delicioso trasero sobre mi dolorosa erección haciéndome gruñir y sujetar sus caderas.

—Estoy empezando a creer que en verdad eres una bruja como todos pensaban—mi voz salió como un torturado lamento y dejé caer mi frente contra su hombro mientras ella seguía riéndose.

Una vez estuve algo más recompuesto, abrí la puerta donde el cochero esperaba pacientemente a que bajáramos. Debo reconocer que la guie por la posada y hacia las escaleras siguiendo a la mujer del posadero con gran falta de decoro ni siquiera dejé a la mujer entrar a la habitación ya que la despedí en la puerta una vez que hice entrar a Isabella.

Me giré bebiendo la silueta recortada de Isabella contra la bañera que estaba frente a la chimenea de la habitación.

—Nos han preparado un baño… ¿quieres… quiere tomar uno mi señor?—su pequeña lengua salió para humedecer sus labios y a mí se me secó la boca.


	18. Capítulo 17

Hola! Bueno acá les dejo lo que tod s estaba esperando en especial el pobre lordcito.

Gracias por lo comentarios, cada uno es muy atesorado por mí. Quisiera poder contestarlos todos, pero a veces no me alcanza el tiempo en la semana.

Este capítulo fue revisado por mi Ericastelo, quien me maltrata en ocasiones para que todo salga bien.

* * *

CAPITULO 17

No había terminado de sacarme el pañuelo del cuello cuando se acercó a mí con la gracia felina que la caracterizaba tomando para sí la tarea que mis manos habían empezado.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y pude leer en su interior el hambre que los míos reflejaban. Hambre, que apareció en mi interior desde que la tuve bajo mi cuerpo la primera noche mientras se hacía pasar por un mozalbete, hambre que no había podido saciar en todas estas semanas y que estaba a punto de devorarme si no culminábamos este juego que había iniciado.

Mi camisa siguió a mi levita cayendo al suelo sobre la misma, sus manos acariciaban mi piel a medida que la iba dejando expuesta. Todos y cada uno de mis músculos estaban tensos y de mis labios entreabiertos salía una trabajosa respiración. Mis ojos estaban fijos en su cabeza inclinada tomando nota de cada pequeño movimiento que sus castaños rizos hacían cuando se movía. Sin embargo, cuando sus intrépidos dedos dieron con la cinturilla de mi pantalón mis manos la sujetaron mientras soltaba un entrecortado suspiro por entre mis dientes.

—Déjame, esposo, es mi derecho y privilegio como tu mujer—su voz fue ronca, baja y más seductora que un canto de sirena. Levantó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con malicia y travesura—. Después de todo, ya lo he visto desnudo antes, su excelencia.

No pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una media sonrisa burlona cuando solté sus manos.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan osada?

—Desde que el duque de Masen me pertenece ante los ojos de la iglesia y de los hombres—su sonrisa fue coqueta y yo me estremecí ante el deje posesivo de su voz.

—Soy suyo para hacer lo que desee, _madame_ —hice una reverencia burlesca pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su mano entró en mis pantalones para acariciar la rígida y cálida piel que resguardaba.

Cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en la sensación de sus caricias, su mano estaba a punto de llevarme a la locura y yo estaba tan absorto en lo que me hacía que no me di cuenta cuándo me desprendí de mis zapatos y mis pantalones. Lo siguiente de lo que estuve consciente fue de haber sido guiado hasta la tina y de sujetarme a los hombros de mi esposa cuando cayó de rodillas frente a mí y su cálida boca ocupó el lugar de su mano haciéndome sisear y gemir vergonzosamente al encontrar mi liberación ante el pequeño roce de su cálida y húmeda lengua.

Hubiera podido morir de vergüenza en ese instante al haber culminado como un muchacho de trece años, pero la mirada de orgullo y su rostro lleno de satisfacción, mientras limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios después de haberse tragado mi semilla, hicieron mi carga mucho más ligera.

—¿Dónde…dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?—mi voz salía tan entrecortada como si hubiese estado practicando boxeo por horas.

—En uno de sus libros—murmuró sonrojándose y bajando su rostro mientras me urgía a entrar a la bañera con premura haciéndome saber que estaba azorada. — los que guarda en la biblioteca.

Casi podía sentir mis cejas tocando mi cabello por la sorpresa que esto me provocó—Esos libros están en el último anaquel, muy fuera de tu alcance—le dije girándome en la tina y su rostro se volvió más rojo que antes. Sin embargo, no pude dejar escapar un suspiro de placer cuando la calidez del agua me rodeó y las espirales de vapores aromáticos llenaban mis pulmones lánguidamente.

Mi esposa no volvió a decir nada mientras se enfocaba en su tarea de limpiar mi cuerpo y yo no la iba a obligar ya que sabía muy bien de qué libro me hablaba. Era un texto sobre los placeres de la carne que me fue obsequiado por un comerciante hindú con el que el hice tratos y que tenía en mi biblioteca. Ahora no me extrañaba haber encontrado el libro traspuesto hace unos días. Había pensado que una de las sirvientas lo movió cuando Isabella ordenó limpiar los libreros tomando el mando de mi casa.

Volví a concentrarme en lo que sus manos le hacían a mi cuerpo mientras lo recorrían. Miraba con interés la manera en la que realizaba patrones sobre mi piel. En cómo cada parte de mi ser parecía cobrar vida nuevamente. Debía reconocer que era un alivio para mí haber podido desahogar parte de mi deseo ya que hubiese sido más vergonzoso haber vertido mi semilla en su interior apenas hubiese conquistado su virginidad sino antes.

—Me tienes al borde de la locura, mocita—murmuré capturando su mano que vagaba sobre mi pecho girándola para besar su palma y el interior de su muñeca.

—Es bueno saber que he podido invertir los papeles, milord.—susurró en mi oído más seductoramente que cualquier experimentada cortesana.

—¡Bruja!

Me levanté de golpe haciendo que una cascada de agua recorriera mi cuerpo hasta caer fuera de la tina sujetando a mi esposa por la cintura, quien soltó un chillido al sentir que empapaba sus ropas.

No la solté hasta que llegué a la cama y aún allí una de mis manos mantuvo el contacto con su cuerpo. Mis labios fundidos con los suyos, una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza mi cabello y la otra mi cuello tratando de sostenerse de puntillas para que yo no me inclinase. Mis manos estaban luchando por liberarla de su vestido mientras mi mente maldecía a la modista por haberle puesto tantos botones en la espalda. No pude resistir más y tiré de la tela haciendo que los botones saltaran en todas direcciones y rasgando la tela al mismo tiempo. Dudaba que la mocita se hubiese dado cuenta o la ropa no le importaba ya que no emitió siquiera un quejido de inconformidad por mi rudo tratamiento a su costoso vestuario.

Los lazos del corsé los dominé con facilidad así que su camisola sólo tardó segundos en caer al suelo antes que sus pantaletas sufrieran el mismo destino.

—Bellísima—la reverencia coloreó mi voz mientras mis ojos devoraban hambrientamente su cuerpo desnudo y la tendía suavemente sobre la cama colocándome entre sus piernas.

Necesitaba tomarla.

Necesitaba hacerla mía.

Necesitaba saciar la sed por su cuerpo que amenazaba con consumirme.

Mi mano se movió para acariciar la cálida y suave piel entre sus piernas haciendo que se tensara y sus piernas se cerraran atrapando mi mano en un tímido intento de mantener mis dedos lejos de su centro.

—Ábrete para mí, mocita. —murmuré antes de morder con suavidad sus muslos y que mi boca pudiera recorrer el camino hasta sus turgentes cimas donde mi lengua se enroscó alrededor de un rosado pezón.

La mocita arqueó su espalda casi levantándose de la cama y separó sus piernas lo suficiente para que mi mano pudiera tocar sus cálidos pliegues y uno de mis dedos se adentrara en su interior sintiéndola húmeda y tan prieta que pensé sería imposible que mi falo pudiese caber haciendo que mi lado animal se preocupase por que la consumación no pudiese llevarse a cabo. Sin embargo, mi lado racional me tranquilizaba ya que si su cuerpo abría espacio para dar vida a mis hijos seguramente se abriría para que yo pudiera derramarme en su interior.

No tuve mucho tiempo de divagar ya que la mocita tiró de mis cabellos para que mi boca le prestara la misma atención a su otro pecho y abrió aún más sus piernas acomodando no solo un segundo dedo sino un tercero que empecé a mover hacia adentro y afuera hasta que encontré un ritmo que hizo sus pequeños maullidos subieran de volumen y sus caderas se movieron. Mi boca dejó de atormentar sus pechos para capturar el grito que salió de sus labios cuando entré el pequeño y rugoso centro en su interior.

—Milord— jadeó haciendo que mi rostro se enterrara en su cuello, el cual besé.

—Edward—le susurré acunando su rostro y haciendo que mis pulgares acariciaran sus mejillas. —, quiero que digas mi nombre cuando te posea, quiero que me reconozcas como tu señor, como tu dueño y protector. Me has pertenecido desde que robaste mis botas y mi corazón te ha pertenecido desde la primera noche que pasamos juntos.-Besé sus labios cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —No soy un hombre de palabras cursis o que te leerá poemas, pero espero que mis sentimientos por ti se demuestren sin necesidad de palabras. — Sus ojos me dejaban ver todos sus sentimientos y no necesitaba escucharlas de sus labios. —Voy a hacerte mi esposa y será algo poco convencional para una primera vez, pero prefiero tratar de causarte el menor dolor posible ya que pretendo tomarte varias veces antes que salga el sol.

La gire de manera que estuviese recostada sobre su estómago y me recosté sobre ella haciendo que mi peso quedara sobre mis brazos y mis piernas en medio de las suyas. Besé el lugar en donde su cuello se une con su hombro mientras mi mano alineaba mi adolorido miembro en su entrada. No le di tiempo a si quiera pensarlo y embestí en su interior y el gemido de sorpresa que escapó de su boca fue ahogado por la almohada. Enterré mi rostro junto al suyo en la almohada y su boca buscó la mía casi con desesperación y comenzó a mover su trasero tentativamente haciéndome gemir antes la sensación de estar envuelto en su calidez. La sensación era tan indescriptible que me costaba ponerla en palabras, podía empezar a entender la fascinación que tenían mis pares con el sexo.

Nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaron en la antigua danza del deseo, nuestros labios no dejaban de imitar lo que nuestras caderas hacían, mi mocita parecía necesitar el contacto y no la culpaba pues no debía de haber sido fácil vivir sola por solo sabe Dios cuanto tiempo.

Mi mano se escabulló bajo sus caderas hasta encontrar el pequeño botón que empecé a frotar y pellizcar cuando mis embistes se volvieron más rápidos. Tuve que liberar sus labios ya que me estaba quedando sin aliento.

—Isabella, mi Isabella— balbuceé apresurando los movimientos de mis dedos, necesitaba que alcanzara el gozo ya que el mío estaba a punto de llegar. Empecé a recitar en mi mente los estudios de Benajmin Franklin tratando de dilatar el final y por alguna fuerza milagrosa del universo la mocita recitó mi nombre una y otra mientras su cuerpo se cerraba casi dolorosamente sobre el mío y lo ordeñaba de toda su esencia.

Me dejé caer a su lado y ella se acurrucó junto a mí enterrando su rostro en mi sudoroso pecho mientras yo al envolvía en mis brazos y besaba sus cabellos.

No dijimos nada por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que la mocita colocó uno de sus piernas sobre mi cadera haciendo que retomásemos nuestro baile donde lo habíamos dejado.

Pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas pero en algún momento de la noche sucumbimos al sueño con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y mi exhausto miembro aún en su interior.


	19. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Debía reconocer que la pasada noche fue la mejor de toda mi vida y que los aspectos carnales de la vida de casado eran mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Nada de lo que he vivido y conocido me preparó para la miríada de emociones que me recorrieron durante las horas que pasé reclamando el cuerpo de mi esposa.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas de la posada haciendo que los puntos de polvo parecieran danzar flotando sobre la cama.

Mi esposa yacía acostada sobre mi hombro, sus labios rojos e hinchados tenían una pequeña sonrisa, su blanca piel sonrojada, sus largas pestañas caían en arcos de ébano sobre sus mejillas. Era tan hermosa que me costaba sentirme merecedor de tal premio, pero yo la había visto primero y reclamado antes que cualquiera osara en atentar apartarla de mi lado.

Recorrí el contorno de su cuerpo con la punta de mis dedos viendo como cambiaba del color blanco al rojo ante mi toque. Sus pestañas se movieron abanicando sus mejillas mostrándome sus bellos y profundos ojos.

Una sonrisa algo avergonzada se plantó en mi rostro al ser descubierto observándola como un crío con su primer apasionamiento. Sin embargo, mis manos se volvieron más osadas en su recorrido a medida que el deseo encendía mi sangre.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa forma, milord?—el brillo de sus ojos esta mañana era particularmente hermoso, convirtiendo sus orbes cafés casi en un tono miel.

—Eres tan hermosa que deberías ser una obra de arte inmortalizada para toda la eternidad—mis manos sopesaron sus pechos.

—¿Y tú eres artista también, esposo?—su voz salió entrecortada cuando mi lengua fue al encuentro de su pezón.

—No, pero por capturar tu belleza podría convertirme en un escultor, esposa—murmuré separando sus piernas y perdiéndome dentro de ella.

Volvimos a despertarnos cuando el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana, indicando la avanzada hora de la mañana. El cuerpo desnudo de mi esposa estaba cubierto por las sábanas y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías, pero no fue ella quien me despertó si no el frio metal que tenía en mi cuello junto con un olor putrefacto que ofendía mi nariz.

—Muévase con cuidado, Masen, no queremos despertar a la muchacha y que arme un escándalo. Eso podría ser muy malo para su merced.

Moví mi mano con cuidado hasta tener colocada la pistola justo sobre el pecho del malviviente que estaba inclinado sobre mí con su cuchillo en mi cuello. Podía paladear el sabor de la ira que me recorría en estos momentos cuando presioné el cañón de mi arma contra las costillas del infeliz.

—Sugiero que seas tú quien se mueva con cuidado cuando alejes ese cuchillo de mi rostro.

—Basta, James, no quiero que lo mates sin que repare su fechoría. —gruñó mi suegro desde la entrada de la habitación clavando sus furiosos ojos en mí.

El tal James alejó su cuchillo de mi cuello y se acercó a mi suegro pero yo no dejé de apuntarle con mi pistola.

—¿A qué debo la intromisión en mi lecho nupcial? Supongo que debemos estar esperando a mi madre para completar esta acogedora velada.

Mi voz salió en un gruñido. Mi mirada se desvió de nuestros acompañantes unos segundos para asegurarme que mi esposa estuviese bien cubierta y que siguiese dormida aunque la experiencia me decía que no se despertaba de su sueño aunque sonase un cañonazo en la misma habitación. Lo que menos quería era que se despertara asustada para encontrarse con su padre y la escoria que lo acompañaba.

—La duquesa de Masen lo obligará a—empezó a decir mi rubicundo suegro pero lo corté.

—La duquesa de Masen está dormida a mi lado por lo que sugiero que ambos se retiren antes de que mi esposa se despierte o yo pierda la paciencia haciéndome olvidar que usted, lord Swan, es mi suegro. —escupí lo último como si me quemase la lengua reconocer nuestro parentesco.

—¿Te casaste con ella?—rugió haciendo que sus ojos relampaguearan y que mi esposa se acurrucara contra mi costado.

—La licencia que tengo en mi carruaje tanto como los registros del Obispo así lo dicen. Por lo que le pido nuevamente que abandone ésta habitación y se lleve a su lacayo consigo antes de que incomoden a mi esposa.

Mi pistola se movió haciendo énfasis en mis palabras.

—La muchacha no se despertará aunque se desate una guerra, milord, el duque la usó bien anoche y hoy en la mañana.

La sonrisa desdentada del malviviente fue borrada de tajo cuando mi suegro lo golpeó con su bastón pero eso no satisfizo mi enojo. Quería arrancarle la lengua a esa bazofia por atreverse a pensar en mi mujer. Sin embargo, el músculo que se movía junto a la comisura de la boca de mi suegro me dejaba saber que el castigo estaba lejos de ser completado.

—Si desea, lord Swan, podemos recibirlo en nuestro pabellón mañana para el té de la tarde. De esa manera podemos estar más cómodos para completar cualquier diligencia que concierna mi matrimonio con su hija.

Hice un seco movimiento con mi cabeza indicándoles la puerta y lo secundé señalándola con el arma. Lord Swan parecía querer decir algo más pero luego cambió de opinión empujando a su lacayo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Esperé unos minutos hasta asegurarme que no regresarían antes de volver a guardar mi pistola bajo la almohada y tomar a mi esposa en brazos quien estaba felizmente ajena a todo lo sucedido.

La moví con cuidado de no despertarla sonriendo involuntariamente cuando se quejó en sueños. Después de hacer mis abluciones me vestí con las ropas que usé ayer y cuando recogía mi levita me percaté de que el vestido de mi esposa estaba inservible. Me asomé al descansillo del pasillo y llamé a una de las criadas que iba pasando para solicitarle un baño para mi esposa así como el mejor vestido de mañana que tuviese la modista de la ciudad. La muchacha se movió deprisa seguramente alentada por la propina que le prometí si me tenía el vestido para antes que mi esposa saliera de su baño.

Me giré para observarla dormir maravillándome en lo bella que era, el sol que pegaba sobre su collar hacía que los diamantes brillasen haciéndola resplandecer como una diosa.

Saqué el reloj del bolsillo de mi levita confirmando que ya estábamos cerca del mediodía.

Ahora que realmente me pertenecía podía respirar un poco más tranquilo pero aún faltaban cosas por hacer. Tenía que terminar de preparar mi viaje de bodas y confinar a mi madre a una de mis casas pero todos mis planes quedaron relegados para más tarde cuando mi esposa empezó a despertarse.

Su sonrisa se hizo deslumbrante cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Iba a tomarla en brazos nuevamente cuando los suaves golpes en la puerta me indicaron que había llegado el baño de mi esposa.

Me hice a un lado cuando dos sirvientas entraron cargando una bañera de madera y dos más les siguieron trayendo los cubos de agua. Isabella se arrebujó en la cama haciéndose casi invisible y no se movió ni siquiera cuando las mujeres nos dejaron solos.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su súbita timidez. La noche anterior había estado tan desinhibida que su evidente sonrojo parecía totalmente incongruente.

—Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo, esposa. ¿No crees que es algo tarde para mostrarte tímida conmigo?

—Anoche estaba oscuro—murmuró apretando la sábana nerviosamente.

—Prometo no mirar…. demasiado.

La tomé en brazos y la besé largamente antes de acomodarla en la tina sin que se diese cuenta que la sábana se había caído dejando su cuerpo desnudo.

—Te dejaré sola para que disfrutes tu baño mientras bajo a pedir que nos suban algo para almorzar. Una de las sirvientas te traerá un vestido ya que el tuyo está, eh, no está en condiciones de ser usado—. Fue mi turno de sonrojarme alrecordar mis rudos modales.

Salí de la habitación avergonzado por la ola de risitas que salió de sus labios cuando tomó en cuenta mi azoramiento.

Regresé a los pocos minutos después de que la sirvienta subiera con el vestido que le solicité. Las encontré cuando ayudaba a mi esposa con su cabello y me hice a un lado para que entraran las bandejas de comida. Una vez sentados, y de despedir a la muchacha después de pagarle lo prometido, me quedé observando a mi esposa tratando de descifrarla como siempre.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que había llegado el tiempo de armar el complejo rompecabezas que era ella.

—Y bien, mi bella duquesa, creo que es momento de que me cuentes toda tu historia.


	20. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer: todos los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía.

Este capítulo fue revisado por mi amiga, Ericastelo.

Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios me hacen sonreír hasta en el peor de los días. Las dejo con la historia de la mocita.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

Sus párpados abanicaron sus mejillas mientras tomaba un gran aliento, después de cuadrar sus hombros su reluctante mirada se encontró con la mía por lo que me pareció una eternidad, incluso llegué a pensar que no diría nada hasta que su suave voz sonó.

—No sé por dónde empezar…—permaneció callada unos momentos más y luego su mirada se fijó en la abierta ventana pero sabía que sus ojos miraban el pasado.—Mi abuela era una de las protegidas predilectas del rey, dicen que lo hacía reír y que junto a ella era un mejor hombre, un mejor soberano. La quería tanto que cuando supo que había concebido un niño le buscó un esposo rico, poderoso y fiel a la corona para que fuese criado como el príncipe que debió haber sido y que la tratase como a una reina, pero sobre todo que se hiciese… se hiciese el ciego al hecho que su esposa seguiría compartiendo la cama con el rey. Sin embargo, no fue un niño lo que nació de su unión sino mi _maman_ y aun así el rey estaba exultante de alegría. Muchos dicen que el rey quería más a mi _maman,_ quien era su "ahijada", que a sus propios hijos. Por eso la casó con un noble inglés a la primera señal de los inicios de las insurrecciones. Tenía que protegerla de sus propios hijos y de las intrigas de la corte francesa.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio largo tiempo y yo no me atreví a desviar mi atención de sus tristes y melancólicos ojos por miedo a perderme cualquier pequeña emoción que se reflejase en ellos.

—El rey murió antes que yo naciese, mi _maman_ tuvo varias pérdidas antes de darle el anhelado heredero que mi padre deseaba, lastimosamente de esa unión también salió una niña y mi padre no se mostró tan alegre como el buen rey. Aunque amaba a su esposa, el saber que no podría darle más hijos creó una brecha entre ellos.—en sus labios se formó una triste sonrisa. —Mi padre no tardó en tomar por amante a una joven viuda con dos hijos, lo que probaba su fertilidad—la amargura en su voz no se ocultaba.—Poco después mi _maman_ y yo empezamos a sufrir accidentes que podrían habernos matado, la salud de _maman_ decaía cada día así que mi padre decidió confinarnos al campo ya que seguramente el aire fresco ayudaría a mejorar a _maman._ La viuda Clearwater vino una vez de visita a nuestro pabellón, yo podía tener unos ocho años, habló con _maman_ y esa noche cuando cayó una gran tormenta _maman_ me sacó apresuradamente de la casa con nuestras joyas y los regalos que mis abuelos le habían enviado a lo largo de los años y nos refugiamos en el bosque. La casa ya no era segura. Mi padre había enviado al mismo demonio convertido en mujer para que fuese nuestra carcelera mientras paría a sus hijos.

Se levantó de golpe y empezó a pasear por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

—Nuestros sirvientes se volvieron contra nosotras, los esbirros de la viuda nos persiguieron durante días en el bosque hasta que nos dieron por muertas. _Maman_ era una mujer de muchos recursos, sí tenía muchos recursos para ser la hija bastarda del rey de _France._ Los espiábamos y así nos enteramos que la hija bastarda de la viuda ocuparía mi lugar y que mi padre fue libre para casarse con ella y volver legítimo el heredero bastardo que ella le dio.

En sus ojos brilló tanto desprecio que me hizo estremecer.

— _Maman_ quería que estuviésemos ocultas hasta que pudiese reclamar mi herencia y la dote que el rey le entregó a mi padre para cuando tuviese que entregar una de sus nietas en matrimonio. Vivimos en el bosque y durante cuatro inviernos, _maman_ mantenía correspondencia con alguien en _France_ no sé con quién. Se suponía que saldríamos del país, pero luego _maman_ recibió noticias de que una rebelión estaba naciendo y que no era seguro para la nobleza, fuesen o no legítimos. No se sabía en quién confiar, _maman_ decidió que era mejor esperar a ver qué sucedía antes de arriesgarnos, pero luego ella enfermó…

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y sus pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza a uno de los volantes de terciopelo de su vestido.

—No sobrevivió el invierno, a pesar que la traje a su pabellón de caza para protegerla de la inclemencia del viento. Como verá, mi buen lord, su esposa vale una fortuna en oro y joyas aunque no tenga una ascendencia muy legitima—, se giró dándome la espalda antes que sus hombros empezaran a sacudirse en silenciosos sollozos.

La abracé atrayendo su pequeña forma a la protección de mis brazos, haciendo que enterrase su rostro en mi pecho y sentándola en mi regazo sobre la cama y tragándome la rabia que me consumía por semejante injusticia. Le susurré palabras sin sentido tratando de consolarla por cosas del pasado que escapaban de mis manos y jurándole que nunca más estaría sola, ni tendría necesidad de escapar y esconderse mientras hubiese aliento en mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, la luz viajó por la habitación haciendo que las sombras nos cubrieran, la respiración de mi mocita se acompasó y no tuve el corazón para despertarla aunque sabía que debíamos regresar a casa antes que la noche cayese. Debíamos empacar y prepararlo todo para nuestro viaje de bodas. Era más seguro tierra y mar de por medio para dejar que mi madre se calmara y que yo pensara con frialdad como lidiar con su padre y su familia.

Pasé lo que quedaba del día debatiéndome entre accesos de ira y meditación. No era poco común que se tuviesen amantes entre mis pares, pero reemplazar a la esposa de uno por una querida y colocarla en un lugar de honor era realmente escandaloso, y yo no tenía idea cómo se las había arreglado mi suegro para no ser excluido de la sociedad.

Tal vez el hecho de que se hubiese casado con la hija de un rey fuese un secreto a voces y aunque su mujer estuviese recluida en el campo, él aún tenía el poder sobre su dinero y propiedades.

Controlé el bramido que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta.

Destruiría al conde de Devonshire, me encargaría de convertirlo en nadie. A él y a toda su maldita estirpe…

Mi esposa se removió sobre mi regazo.

Bueno… a toda su estirpe menos a ella.

Me encargaría que le fuese devuelto todo lo que le fue robado a mi mujer. Nadie volvería a tratar de hacerle daño y vivir para contarlo.

En cuanto emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa mi esposa se acurrucó contra mi costado. Parecía tan cansada y desamparada como una niña pequeña. Lo único que ansiaba era meterla en la cama e iniciar los preparativos para partir mañana mismo. Sin embargo, al parecer la mocita tenía otros planes en mente.

Su mano empezó a subir y bajar por mi pechera, sus labios se movieron subiendo por la columna de mi cuello hasta que llegó a mi oreja donde sus dientes empezaron a mordisquearme de manera sugerente.

No quería aprovecharme de ella… en realidad sí quería, pero estaba tratando de ser un perfecto caballero.

Cuando su mano se deslizó hasta mis pantalones, todas mis buenas intenciones se fueron al traste. Sujeté sus caderas y la senté a horcajadas sobre mis piernas haciéndola sentir la reacción que había provocado en mí. Mis manos no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a la tira que sujetaba el escote de su vestido, estuve a punto de tener sus tentadoras cimas en mi boca cuando lo que pensé era un trueno nos sobresaltó.

Ambos quedamos desorientados por unos segundos hasta que sentimos el carruaje apresurar el ritmo y al cochero maldecir cuando el ruido se escuchó otra vez.

—No te muevas—la coloqué en el suelo no de la manera más delicada, pero en estos momentos no podía reparar en finuras.

—¿Qué sucede?—sus ojos se volvieron a abrir anchos cuando el ruido se escuchó más cerca.

—Nos están disparando—gruñí levantando el asiento del carruaje y sacando una escopeta para colocarme en la ventana del carruaje.

Podía divisar la silueta de tres hombres a caballo, no me detuve a pensar, sólo apunté y apreté el gatillo mientras le ordenaba al cochero que acelerara la marcha.

Disparé y me aseguré de darle a uno, volví a apuntar y resonó un disparó que no fue el mío, el cual hizo caer al segundo malviviente haciendo que el tercero emprendiera la huida al verse en desventaja.

—¡Isabella!

Me miró con sus enormes ojos cargados de miedo.

—Te tenía en la mira… pensé que te iba a matar… ¿Lo maté?—su voz salió entrecortada, su rostro estaba blanco como la cera y sus ojos cargados de lágrimas sin derramar.

Tiré de ella para que se acercara a mí y sujeté su rostro en mis manos.

—No pasó nada, sólo lo heriste, se levantó después de caer—le mentí tratando de calmarla y funcionó ya que suspiró aliviada enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

Lo único que importaba era que ella estuviese bien y que llegáramos al pabellón de caza para tenerla realmente a salvo.

Aunque al bajar del coche y sentir la mirada furibunda de mi madre me hizo dudar de que en realidad estaría a salvo.


	21. Capítulo 20

Lamento la demora, diciembre es un mes muy complicado para mí, en enero las actualizaciones se deben normalizar. Quiero desearles felices fiestas a todas en caso de que no pueda volver a postear.

Este capítulo fue revisado por Ericastelo, bueno solo una parte del capítulo porque agregué cosas después que lo recibí corregido.

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía.

CAPITULO 20

Apresuré el paso protegiendo la espalda de mi mocita de los peligros que pudieran asecharnos fuera de las paredes de mi pabellón y cerrando la puerta apresuradamente para colocarme frente a ella y escudarla de los peligros que habitaban tras sus paredes, la furia que irradiaba mi madre. Sabía que estaba a punto de desatarse una tormenta, se podía sentir en la creciente pesadez del recibidor, mi madre parecía una loba enjaulada mientras paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando para sí misma palabras ininteligibles. La mocita la miraba fríamente, esperando sin duda el primer movimiento de mi señora madre, sin embargo, el pequeño temblor de su mano en la mía me dejaba saber que el incidente del carruaje aún la tenía afectada.

Iba a romper el incómodo silencio cuando mi madre se detuvo de pronto e inició su ataque.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Edward? ¿Cómo te atreves a abandonar la fiesta sin despedirte de nuestros invitados y a no aparecer en todo el día? ¿Sabes las murmuraciones que has levantado? ¡Tú reputación quedará tan arruinada como la de la pelandusca con la que te revuelcas!—su voz tomaba mayor volumen con cada frase que escupía sin importarle las murmuraciones o su intachable reputación si una de sus invitadas la escuchaba.

—Vieja arpía…—sujeté a mi esposa, por la cintura, cuando se abalanzó contra mi madre haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara por la guerra que se desataría en pocos segundos ya que la experiencia me decía que mi madre no dejaría pasar esta afrenta y querría cobrárselas con creces. —Bruja ponzoñosa— los epítetos que salieron después de la boca de mi esposa podrían hacer sonrojar hasta a un curtido marinero por lo que arriesgué perder un par de dedos al colocar mi mano sobre su boca para evitar que prosiguiera.

—¿ Vas a dejar que me hable así? ¿A mí, a tu madre?—colocó su mano sobre su amplio escote en gesto de sorpresa y luego se dirigió a mi esposa—Soy la duquesa de Masen, muchacha insolente e igualada.

—No, _lady_ Elizabeth, la duquesa de Masen…soy yo —espetó con sorna y suficiencia digna de una reina.

Ambas mujeres se midieron por lo que pareció una eternidad, los ojos verdes de una fijos en los castaños de la otra. Era como ver una lucha de dos leonas peleando por un territorio, parecía que en cualquier momento una de las dos saltaría a la yugular de la otra y se despedazarían. De pronto la cosa más extraña del mundo sucedió algo tan insólito que me dejó perplejo.

Mi madre sonrió y sus ojos se posaron en los míos con una mirada cargada de orgullo. No era la usual sonrisa que tenía el poder de helar la sangre, esta era una sonrisa que no reconocía, era una sonrisa que nunca había visto en el rostro de mi señora madre y mucho menos ese tipo de mirada nunca fue dirigida a mi persona.

—Bien hecho, Edward, me has encontrado un excelente reemplazo, Isabella será una gran duquesa digna de llevar el nombre de la casa de los Masen. Por un tiempo pensé que no viviría para verlo o que terminarías con alguien muy por debajo del nivel necesario. Dile a Peter que envíe a mi cochero a preparar mi carruaje. Ya los otros invitados se han retirado como era de esperar después de la desaparición del anfitrión—mi madre se giró encaminándose a las escaleras pero la pregunta de la mocita la detuvo en el tercer escalón.

Mi señora madre se giró con su acostumbrada gracia y se sujetó al fino pasamano de madera.

—¿Por qué _lady_ Elizabeth? —la mocita la miró con recelo como si estuviese esperando que mi madre sacara algún as bajo la manga, pero con solo la mirada de mi madre supe que no había fuego detrás las palabras que pronunció.

—Tienes sangre francesa, no lo entenderías, aunque seas mitad inglesa, Edward es inglés y no lo entiende, ninguno de los dos lo haría— y con esto siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista.

No tenía idea sobre qué pensar, mi mente estaba llena de caóticos pensamientos, no entendía a qué se refería, no estaba seguro si esto era un nuevo giro a sus maquinaciones, si era una treta o si en verdad podría emprender la retirada sin la más mínima lucha.

¿Dónde estaba su furia?

¿Dónde estaban sus palabras hirientes y desdeñosas?

¿Dónde estaba la batalla campal que siempre supuse que vendría cuando tuviese una esposa?

Mis manos se enredaron en mis cabellos retorciendo los mechones de manera que seguramente lucirían como si me hubiese enfrentado a una tempestad y probablemente lo había hecho por la manera en la que me sentía. Era como si hubiese sido arrastrado por un ciclón y estuviera en una tierra totalmente desconocida.

Cuando tomé consciencia de mis alrededores estaba sentado en el salón recibidor sujetando las manos de la mocita en mi mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía un vaso de licor. Mi mente estaba tan confusamente abarrotada que me obligué a fijar mi mirada en el retrato de mi padre que colgaba sobre la chimenea.

—Creo que su madre no es todo lo que pensábamos… Es una dama un tanto… peculiar —concluyó batallando para encontrar un calificativo adecuado. —Aunque yo no bajaría mis defensas tan rápido si fuese usted.

Solo pude asentir antes de tomarme de un trago el contenido del vaso dándole la bienvenida a la quemazón que subió por mi garganta.

—Eso o tengo otro misterio en mis manos— me pinché el puente de la nariz frustrado y maldije entre dientes.

Debía haber tenido misterios para que me durasen toda la vida desde que llegué a mi pabellón de caza. Sin embargo, ahora no podía perder tiempo en preocuparme por lo que mi madre ocultaba o no. Mi esposa estaba en peligro, dudaba que los malvivientes que nos atacaron hayan sido una casualidad, yo no creía en casualidades y mi pabellón de caza no tenía las medidas de seguridad necesarias para protegerla. Ese pensamiento puso mis prioridades en orden.

—Tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo que perder—le dije levantándome de pronto maldiciéndome por haber perdido la perspectiva y llamando a Peter para que las mucamas se encargaran de nuestro equipaje—. Solo nos llevaremos lo necesario, lo demás te lo compraré cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, sube para que puedas poner a buen resguardo las cosas de tu madre—le tendí la llave de mi baúl—, recuerda que viajaremos ligero—la besé levemente antes de encaminarme para ver partir a mi madre. Sin embargo, el pánico que vi en sus ojos por unos segundos antes de desaparecer casi me hace seguirla, pero el casi imperceptible movimiento negativo de su cabeza me refrenó. Acaricié su mejilla con uno de mis dedos y su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa la cual sin duda alguna estaba pensada para tranquilizarme.

Me giré sobre mis talones cuando escuché sus ligeros pasos subir las escaleras y yo me dirigí a la entrada donde ya se encontraba el coche de mi madre siendo cargado con sorprendente celeridad. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban bajadas, podía ver la su silueta recortada. Su porte regio y su mentón elevado como siempre en una altanera expresión.

—Madre…—mi voz tuvo un tono de duda por lo que me tuve que aclarar la garganta. Los años me habían enseñado a no mostrarme vulnerable ante mi madre.

—No hagas preguntas sobre cosas de las cuales no deseas realmente saber las respuestas, Edward—su voz sonó cansada y dejaba entrever sus años. Cosa que era nueva, nunca en todos mis años de vida pude percibir a mi madre como una simple mortal, con las mismas deficiencias que todos los seres humanos cuando pasan a tener cierta edad.

—Sí quiero saber las respuestas, creo que me las debes, madre—apreté mis puños a ambos lados de mis piernas para evitar soltar un gruñido, sintiendo la frustración crecer en mi interior a cada momento que su silencio se extendía y la maldita cortina permanecía cerrada.

—Tenía que prepararte para la vida, nunca contamos con tu padre por lo que no te podía consentir por miedo a que fueras como él, no tenías una guía, no tenías un enfoque o un empuje, ni siquiera dirección cuando eras niño, así que lógicamente yo te di algo en qué hacerlo. —completó abriendo la cortina y permitiéndome ver sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos.

—¿Quieres decir…? —tragué en seco buscando en sus ojos algo que me dejara saber si decía la verdad y ella suspiró.

—Eres mi hijo Edward, mi único hijo. Siempre quise lo mejor para ti, pero eras tan parecido a tu padre que tuve que hacer algo, no podía dejar que siguieras sus pasos y no me arrepiento. Eres un buen hombre, honesto y honrado, eres todo lo que el duque de Masen debe ser—después de decir hizo un gesto a su dama de compañía y esta golpeó el costado del coche haciendo que el cochero se pusiera en marcha.

Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco mientras miraba estúpidamente desvanecerse en el viento el polvo que el carruaje levantó. Sin embargo, salí de mi estupor e inicié mis propios preparativos para nuestro viaje, tenía que poner a salvo a mi esposa y la única manera que encontraba de momento era ir a Londres, al menos allí podía disponer de la seguridad de mi hogar y podría pedir una audiencia con mi primo, el rey, para ver si él podría tirarle luces a esta trama llena de misterios y luego me dedicaría a descubrir qué motivaba a la duquesa viuda de Masen.


	22. Capítulo 21

Feliz Navidad, Prospero año nuevo y feliz día de Reyes! Ya vuelven las aventuras de la mocita y su lordcito en su recta final.

Este capítulo fue revisado por mi amiga ericastelo quien tachó partes haciéndome entender que no tienen relevancia ni aportan nada XD

* * *

CAPITULO 21

Llegamos a Londres bajo el amparo de la noche, en cuanto entramos a casa puse al tanto a mis más fieles lacayos de la situación haciendo que la seguridad en la casa se incrementara, no habría ninguna ventana abierta, nadie entraría o saldría de ella sin el conocimiento de Peter y yo me encargaría de no perderla de vista.

La ancestral casa estaba mejor equipada para su protección que mi pabellón, mis ancestros habían construido pasajes de escape y pasadizos que permitían moverse de un lado a otro de la casa, pasadizos que solo los duques Masen o el heredero conocían, era uno de los secretos mejor guardados, ni siquiera los segundos hijos tenían conocimiento de esto.

—Trata de descansar—enmarqué su bello rostro con mis manos, podía notar la fatiga y el desasosiego en sus castaños ojos. —Eres una buena persona y no es tu culpa que te hayan tocado las cartas, pero tienes la responsabilidad contigo misma de lidiar con ellas, de no dejar que te atormenten y yo tengo la responsabilidad de hacer que nada de esto te vuelva a tocar.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi espalda y me aferré a ella haciendo que su mejilla reposara sobre mi pecho. Pasamos los siguientes minutos abrazados sin decir nada hasta que se puso de puntillas solicitándome mudamente un beso el cual no profundicé. En estos momentos no quería hacer otra cosa que perderme en el cuerpo de mi esposa, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

Tiré la cuerda para llamar a la muchacha que se encargaría de servirle para que la ayudara a alistarse para la cama y nos trajese algo ligero de comer. Ignoré el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha cuando comprendió que Isabella y yo compartiríamos el lecho, algo que es poco visto y entre mis pares, cuando la norma general es que la señora de la casa reciba en sus aposentos a su esposo.

Dejé a la mocita en nuestra habitación con su mucama después de asegurar las ventanas y correr las cortinas antes de incrementar la iluminación y me dispuse a componer una misiva urgente en la que le solicitaba una audiencia a mi primo, el rey, quería que me ayudara a deslindar la maraña que rodeaba la existencia de mi esposa y que nos otorgara su protección.

En cuanto la tinta se secó llamé a Peter para que la entregaran sin dilación no tomé en consideración la hora hasta que se anunció que eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada, pero tenía la confianza que Peter conseguiría que mi primo recibiría mi misiva antes de su desayuno y que Alistair no dudaría en brindarme una audiencia. Mi primo es un buen soberano y las intrigas de palacio lo mantienen entretenido, pero no lo suficiente como para no querer desenmarañar una intriga tan interesante como la que representaba la que envolvía a mi esposa.

Fui a la esquina de mi oficina en donde estaba el gabinete de las bebidas y me serví lo más fuerte que encontré. Observé el líquido color ámbar moverse mientras mi mente vagaba por los posibles escenarios.

Alguien tenía todas las intenciones de hacer desaparecer a mi esposa desde hace años, desde que era una niña, pero ¿por qué?

Su padre había mantenido el rumor de que su hija estaba recluida en un convento esperando la mayoría de edad al verse afectada por la muerte de su madre siendo una niña. Si en realidad la consideraba muerta al igual que a su difunta esposa, entonces ¿por qué mantuvo esa farsa?

Mecí mis cabellos y apuré mi bebida, a este paso perdería mi cabello y necesitaba las pocas horas de descanso que me quedaban antes de que despuntara el alba. Tomé uno de los candelabros que iluminaban la oficina y me encaminé a mi habitación. Mis pasos eran pesados mientras subía las escaleras, pero sabía que al menos encontraría paz en los brazos de mi esposa. En cuanto abrí la puerta pude ver en la penumbra su silueta recortada bajo las sábanas, me desvestí con premura tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Dejé escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando me deslicé entre las sabanas y mi esposa se acurró a mi lado.

Fui despertado por los secos golpes en la puerta y me levanté con premura para evitar que la mocita se despertara. Abrí la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver a Peter quien me informó que mi primo me había concedido audiencia y nos esperaban para ser escoltados al palacio de Kensington.

No tuve que sonar la campana para alertar a la servidumbre ya que Peter mostrando su característica eficacia se había encargado de eso. Me hice a un lado mientras la mucama de mi esposa entraba como una exhalación solo deteniéndose lo suficiente para hacer una apresurada reverencia y dirigirse a despertar a mi esposa, Peter había llamado a la esposa de su primo para que cumpliera esta tarea.

Isabella se sentó de golpe en cuanto la muchacha corrió los cortinajes dejando entrar a raudales la luz matutina, luego de eso se llevó a mi esposa a la habitación contigua mientras Peter se encargaba de mi arreglo personal, tuve que tomar una ducha para quitarme el polvo del camino y una vez más le di gracias a los cielos por haber perfeccionado el invento y no necesitar que los sirvientes bombearan el agua para mi uso. Tiré de la cadena y el agua se encargó de llevar la suciedad y mugre que me cubrían.

Peter me estaba colocando una de mis mejores levitas cuando unos pequeños golpes en la puerta contigua sonaron antes de que la muchacha abriese la puerta y revelara la belleza que era mi esposa. Una vez más me quedé sin aliento y la represalia que le iba a dar a la impetuosa muchacha murió en mi lengua cuando contemplé a mi Isabella en todo su esplendor.

Era la perfección convertida en mujer desde las delicadas zapatillas de seda pasando con su estrecha cintura ceñida en un vestido color azul real hasta llegar al intrincado peinado del que se escapaban artísticamente unos cuantos de sus hermosos rizos.

Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas al notar que era el objeto de mi escrutinio y sus manos se movieron nerviosamente sobre su vestido alisando las inexistentes arrugas.

—Estas…. — mis ojos volvieron a posarse sobre su persona. — arrebatadoramente deslumbrante, mi duquesa. — hice una reverencia digna de la realeza de la cual mi madre hubiese estado orgullosa de ver, después de todo mi esposa tiene sangre azul corriendo por sus venas.

—Es gracias a Alice— murmuró suavemente el rubor aun arrebolaba sus esculpidas mejillas. Por un segundo no supe de quien hablaba hasta que la impetuosa muchacha sacó su pequeño pecho con evidente orgullo.

—Su gracia necesita joyas para complementar su belleza, su excelencia, ¿podría pedirle que las vaya a buscar? — No sé por qué tenía la leve impresión que no era una petición sino una orden, mis ojos se achicaron enfocándose en la insolente muchacha, pero la muda reprimenda que había en los ojos de mi esposa dirigidos a mi persona me hizo morderle la lengua una vez más. Con una seca inclinación de mi cabeza me dirigí a nuestros baúles los cuales aún no habían sido ordenados y me incliné sacando la llave que llevaba conmigo. Una vez abierto el baúl que contenía las joyas tuve que prácticamente saltar a un lado para evitar ser embestido por la muchacha quien se apresuró a mirar en el interior y a hacer sonidos de admiración cada vez que abría las cajas donde estaban resguardadas las prendas de mi esposa.

Una vez escogidas las piezas que mejor complementaban el vestido de mi esposa nos dirigimos con paso presuroso a la entrada principal de la casa y en menos de cinco minutos el carruaje con el emblema del ducado de Masen era escoltado por la guardia real. Después de todo uno no hace esperar al rey de Inglaterra una vez es llamado a su presencia.

La mocita sujetó mi mano en cuanto el carruaje atravesó las puertas del palacio y emprendió el trayecto para llegar a la entrada más cercana a los aposentos que ocupaba el rey. Mi pulgar acarició el torso de mi mano tratando de calmarla, sabía que una vez bajásemos del carruaje tendríamos que comportarnos como dictan las normas de etiqueta y el contacto entre nosotros sería nulo.

—Isabella— pronuncié su nombre suavemente y sus marrones ojos se posaron en los míos. —Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí. Alistair es un buen hombre, es justo y muy astuto. Tu padre puede tener muchos contactos, pero nunca tanto como yo o como el rey de Inglaterra. — Asintió solemnemente, pero en sus ojos aún brillaba la incertidumbre. — Es hora de probar si estudiaste y aprendiste todas las lecciones que recibiste en el último mes. Toma esta entrevista como una prueba y recuerda que tienes un profesor algo estricto en tu señor esposo, trata de recordar eso o tu delicioso trasero se enfrentará a mi bastón nuevamente.

El pequeño gritó de indignación que se escapó de sus labios y el brillo acerado de sus ojos me dejó ver que mi salvaje mocita estaba de vuelta.

—El duque y la duquesa de Masen, su alteza— anunció el paje abriendo las puertas del aposento real. Escuché la profunda respiración que mi esposa tomó antes de entrar escapar de sus pulmones y su mano enguantada que estaba colocada sobre la mía temblar cuando mi primo pronunció sus primeras palabras.

—Duque de Masen, ¿me puede explicar cómo se atrevió a contraer nupcias sin el beneplácito de la corona? — los tormentosos ojos del rey de Inglaterra relampaguearon y su voz tronó haciendo que reverberara por toda la sala.

* * *

Dum, dum, dummmmmm

Nos leemos el próximo sábado.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes y sus características físicas pertenecen a Meyer, lo demás es mío.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Ericastelo por arreglar todos mis horrores ortográficos y a ustedes por continuar con el lordcito y su mocita. Este mes estoy complicada pero ya casi estamos en la recta final de esta historia, creo que las actualizaciones serán un poco escasas hasta la primera semana de marzo debido a unos proyectos personales que tengo.**

* * *

—Duque de Masen, ¿me puede explicar cómo se atrevió a contraer nupcias sin el beneplácito de la corona? — los tormentosos ojos del rey de Inglaterra relampaguearon y su voz tronó haciendo que reverberara por toda la sala.

Mi boca se secó y mi mente quedó en blanco mientras la acerada mirada de mi primo estaba clavada en nosotros. La mano de mi esposa temblaba y de sus labios se escapaba una trabajosa respiración. No conté con que mi primo se disgustara por mi unión con la mocita, nunca le había dado importancia a esos inconsecuentes menesteres no entendía el motivo por el que lo hacía ahora.

—Mi señor, no fue mi intención faltarle el respeto a la corona. La belleza de mi esposa me cegó totalmente que olvidé mis obligaciones hasta que pude asegurar su mano y convertirla en mi esposa.

— Así que el duque de Masen olvidó las obligaciones que conlleva ser el decimotercero en la línea de sucesión, tu matrimonio con la hija fantasma de Swan truncó los planes que tenia de una posible unión con España—Su voz retumbó en la antesala y mi esposa se encogió a mi lado, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Rey de Inglaterra o no, nadie amedrentaba a mi mocita. Había jurado protegerla y lo haría contra todo y todos.

—Alistair, sabes bien que nunca me prestaría para juegos políticos, te he servido fielmente desde que ocupaste el trono como mi padre lo hizo con el tuyo— mi voz se tornó acerada y la mano de mi esposa se apretó en mi brazo advirtiéndome que tuviera precaución, yo por otra parte no pensaba dejar que ningún juego político me separara de ella.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre de pila? —bramó acercándose a nosotros hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí. Mi primo tuvo que levantar el rostro para mirarme a los ojos ya que yo le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura, pero su aura de poder era innegable.

—Sí, te hablo como mi primo no como a mi Señor— le respondí insolentemente, no pensaba amilanarme o dejarme amedrentar.

Alistair me miró por lo que parecieron horas y yo le sostuve la mirada sin siquiera parpadear. No pensaba doblegarme, mi primo tendría que ver que la validez de mi matrimonio no estaba a discusión.

—Truhan malagradecido— rugió antes de abrazarme y palmearme la espalda—. Es una suerte para ti que seas mi pariente favorito—le dijo a mi esposa cuando tomó su mano en las suyas—, de lo contrario lo hubiera mandado a azotar por impertinente. Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños le importaban un bledo las formalidades.

La mocita estaba atónita ante el giro de los acontecimientos, yo por otra parte no estaba tan sorprendido habiendo contemplado de primera mano los bruscos cambios de humor de nuestro soberano.

Mi primo nos dirigió hasta una ostentosa sala de estar en donde hizo que mi esposa se sentara en un cómodo sillón y yo me senté a su lado entrelazando sus temblorosos dedos sin importar lo que el decoro dictara en estos momentos, mi esposa necesitaba mi apoyo y yo pensaba dárselo ignorando cualquier ceja levantada que nuestras acciones pudieran generar.

—Muy bien, primo, ahora que has recibido la reprimenda merecida, explica cómo te casaste con la hija de Swan—se giró y enfocó mi mirada en mi Isabella—, debo reconocer que me desconcertó saber de sus nupcias, _madame_ , tenía el conocimiento que estaba recluida en una abadía desde los doce años ya que el conde resguardaba con fiereza a su única hija. ¿Este truhan se la robó mi lady? —volvió a centrar su atención en mí—no es que te culpe primo, tu esposa es una belleza. Si no tuviese el peso de la corona sobre mi cabeza hasta podría desafiarte por ella.

Viré los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, mi primo era definitivamente melodramático, está casado desde hace diez años y por la cantidad de hijos que había producido con su esposa se podría decir que era un matrimonio muy fructífero.

—Ese es el asunto, al parecer todo lo que se sabe sobre mi esposa es una falacia, nunca estuvo recluida en una abadía, estaba escondida en los bosques de Kent que colindan con mi pabellón. No fue nada fácil descubrir su identidad, ya que Lady Swan no me brindó mucha información al inicio de nuestra relación— los ojos de nuestro soberano se posaron en mi esposa mientras escucha mis palabras.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es una impostora? — sus ojos relampaguearon nuevamente. — Puedes haberte casado con una buscavidas.

—No—negué vehemente antes que mi esposa pusiera en muestra su explosivo genio en contra de nuestro rey—, todas las pruebas apuntan a eso, incluso el mismo Swan la reconoció en la noche de nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

—Fiesta a la que tampoco fui invitado, debo añadir— me recriminó petulantemente.

—Fiesta a la que no podías asistir ya que no estabas en el país, mi querido primo— viró sus ojos y murmuró algo bajo su aliento. —Déjame contarte todo lo que he ido descubriendo y por qué pienso que mi esposa está en peligro.

Por las siguientes horas le conté a Alistair todos mis descubrimiento y suposiciones, cómo su padre se había deshecho de su madre y de ella, el tipo de vida al que se habían visto obligadas por su tiranía y egoísmo, cómo su vida o la mía se habían visto amenazadas prácticamente desde que nuestros destinos se cruzaron.

Mi primo escuchaba todo con franco interés cuando le preguntó a mi esposa si podía ayudarnos a llenar los espacios en blanco de esta siniestra trama le indicó que todo lo que sabía me lo había dicho, cuando su madre escapó de la casa de campo llevándosela ella era poco más que una niña.

—Lo que no entiendo es para qué Swan inventaría la historia de la abadía si daba por muerta a tu esposa. —Acarició su mentón pensativamente tratando de descifrar lo que yo tenía días sin poder hacer— No tiene sentido. — Se levantó y empezó a pasear por la estancia—. El precipitado matrimonio que tuvo con la que entonces era la viuda Clearwater levantó muchas cejas ya que se había dicho que la madre de tu esposa no tenía ni siquiera dos meses de haber fallecido.

—Ese matrimonio no es válido, su majestad— dijo con vehemencia mi esposa—, tengo pruebas que _ma mamam_ estaba viva cuando ellos contrajeron nupcias.

—Lo que dice tu esposa es una acusación muy seria, Edward. —me dijo mi primo demostrando otra vez la poca credibilidad o importancia que tienen las mujeres en nuestra sociedad, yo solo esperaba que la mocita no echara por tierra todo lo que había conseguido—. Si puede probar lo que dice, eso significa que el hijo de Swan no es legítimo y que su título al igual que su fortuna pasaran a la corona a la hora de su muerte es una información por la que alguien puede querer silenciar a tu esposa, pero ¿sería Swan capaz de matar a su propia hija para beneficiar a su hijo?

La mano de mi esposa tembló en las mías.

—Nadie te hará daño Isabella, te protegeré con mi vida—le juré.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me temo, querido primo, por eso desde hoy serán huéspedes del castillo, aquí existe más seguridad que en tu casa y nadie osará a atentar contra ti o tu esposa mientras estén bajo mi techo.

—No lo queremos incomodar su majestad, es una invitación de lo más amable. —le empezó a decir mi esposa aterrada ante la posibilidad de la vida en la corte, pero Alistair la cortó.

—No es una invitación, prima, es una orden.


	24. Capitulo 23

Disclaimer: Todos los nombres de lo personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía.

Este capítulo no fue revisado por mi amiga Ericastelo, por lo que todos los errores son míos, pero quería subir este capítulo antes de salir de viaje.

* * *

Sin embargo, la aseveración de mi primo regodeándose de la férrea seguridad de su residencia se vio a prueba en los pocos días que siguieron.

Ni mi esposa ni yo estábamos hechos para la vida en la corte, sus intrigas, juegos políticos y absurdos protocolos empezaron a cobrarnos el precio a la mañana siguiente. La mocita fue llamada a la presencia de la reina en cuanto terminamos nuestro desayuno y ambos sabíamos que negarse a su llamado no era una posibilidad. Sin embargo, tenía plena confianza que la mocita sabría jugar o al menos bandear a las harpías que conformaban parte de las damas de compañía de la reina.

—Lady Masen se encontrará bien, su excelencia, tiene el fugo suficiente para poner en su lugar a cualquiera y el suficiente cerebro para no pasar la raya del decoro. La reina quedará encantada con ella estoy más que seguro que le dará su favor—dijo Peter mucho más de lo que yo me sentía.

—O la aborrecerá en cuanto la vea—dejé escapar un frustrado suspiro, solo imaginar que la mocita perdiera la cabeza en frente a la reina era algo que me tenía al borde. La reina Charlotte se regodeaba en las desventuras de sus acompañantes y una de sus formas de entretenimiento eran las intrigas y se mantenía informada de los rumores con los que sus damas le traían, cada uno más escandaloso que el otro con el solo afán de ser su favorita, aunque fuese por un día.

—La reina tiene un sentido del humor peculiar, se pudiese decir, pero nunca se ha hablado que sea inusualmente cruel o injusta. —murmuró mientras cepillaba mi levita.

—Pero Isabella es increíblemente hermosa, aunque no sea consciente de su belleza y aunque Charlotte es una rosa inglesa su clásica belleza no podría ser suficiente para apaciguar sus celos si estos llegasen a ser despertados.

Me estaba empezando a sentir frustrado podía manejar teorías, teoremas, operaciones matemáticas de lo más complejas, inclusive podía adivinar el carácter de un hombre al cabo de una breve conversación. Sin embargo, desde que la mocita entró a mi vida descubrí que quien sea que pueda desentrañar los misterios de una mujer tendrá el descubrimiento más grande después de Newton.

Sacudí mi cabeza sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento y que Isabella era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo incluso pensaba. Con esto en mente me encaminé a tener un licencioso y aburrido día de la corte anhelando el momento en que volviera a estar reunido con mi esposa.

BPOV

Seguí al pomposo pavorreal que asignaron para convocarme ante la reina y su sequito, no podía negar que estaba aprensiva y un poco nerviosa, creo que no era para esperar que mi mente fuese un caos después de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, mi padre apareciendo, mi apresurada boda, el nuevo intento de asesinato, nuestro viaje para solicitar la protección del rey. Podía sentir como el control de mi vida se me estaba escapando de las manos y era una sensación a la que no pensaba acostumbrarme.

En mis primeros años de vida fui moldeada para ser parte de la corte, _maman_ me había hablado sobre los juegos e intrigas que se cuecen en este ambiente, de la maldad que muchas damas ocultan detrás de serenos rostros o de los bajos instintos ocultos tras un abanico de mano.

Bufé frustrada, debía reconocer que estaba un poco nerviosa, no todos los días se conocía a la reina. Mis manos alisaron las inexistentes arrugas del vestido, en el que Alice me había enfundado, en cuanto el edecán se detuvo antes elaboradas puertas de la sala de estar de la reina y sus damas.

En cuanto atravesé las puertas flanqueadas por los guardias personales de la reina, se hizo el silencio y todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí. Recordé que era la nieta de un rey cuya riqueza se rumoró era mucho mayor que la de la corona inglesa, y erguí mis hombros antes de hacer una reverencia tan perfecta que seguramente hubiera hecho a Edward muy orgulloso.

—Acércate niña— miré a los ojos de la reina después de escuchar esto, ella no podría ser más unos diez años mayor que yo por lo que el termino era algo irrisorio.

Me acerqué a ella tratando que mirada no fuera desafiante, debía recordar que ante todo ella es la reina consorte de Inglaterra y aunque mi esposo ostentaba una posición de alta jerarquía debía recordar las reglas de decoro modernas que Edward me había enseñado ignorando el hecho que todas las miradas de la habitación estuvieran centradas en mí.

En cuanto me acerqué lo suficiente la reina tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo examinó especulativamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

—No puedo ver el motivo de todo el alboroto que han formado señoras, la niña es meramente bonita pero francesa… que pena criatura—me sonrió con dulzura—no te preocupes no te juzgaremos por ese hecho.

Las risitas estúpidas de la corte de la reina no se hicieron esperar y tuve que pisar mis pies para no soltar el epíteto peyorativo que estaba en la punta de mi lengua y obligué a mi rostro a mostrar solo una serena indiferencia por el comentario.

—Siéntate, Lady Masen y toma la costura en la que estaba trabajando Lady Stanley, estamos cociendo ropa para el orfanato.

Me senté en el lugar indicado y tomé la camisa que estaba a medio terminar disponiéndome a recordar que por ningún motivo podía utilizar el bastón de Edward y darle en la cabeza a la reina. Siempre se dijo que era in poco vana pero el rey la contenía de lo contrario no tenía la duda que llegaría a ser igual o peor que mi tía María Antonieta y todos sabemos cómo terminó. Me reproché por tan mezquino pensamiento y me dispuse una vez más a proseguir con la camisa.

El patrón se repitió por los siguientes dos días, desayunaba con mi esposo, pasaba el día en los aposentos de la reina, cenábamos con la corte y de noche era el único momento en el que encontraba consuelo entre los brazos de Edward.

Edward… mí siempre controlado, sin un cabello fuera de su lugar y orgulloso lordcito.

El haberse involucrado en la intriga que rodeaba a mi familia nos estaba cobrando el precio a ambos. Este confinamiento en la corte era una prisión para ambos pero al menos yo tenía a Alice para desahogarme antes que llegase mi esposo y lo abrumara con todas mis querellas sobre la corte. Al menos la reina parecía haberse olvidado de mí, varias de las damas habían tratado de acercase a mí y entablar conversación mientras cosíamos, pero aún no podía estar segura si lo que ofrecían era realmente su amistad o si sus esposos las habían puesto en esa labor para tratar de acercarse al mío.

Apresuré el paso, quería llegar pronto a nuestras habitaciones y ventilar mi frustración por tener que haber pasado el día en compañía de la tonta de lady Mallory, esa mujer me tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios, cada vez que alguien hacia un comentario mordaz que no fuera dirigido a ella se reía como una simplona y cuando el comentario iba dirigido a ella reculaba hasta casi quedar sentada sobre mi regazo, lo que esta tarde le ganó un "accidental" pinchazo de mi aguja ya que me "tomó" desprevenida.

Mi sonrisa se hizo ancha ante ese recuerdo, ese es el motivo por el que fuimos despedidas temprano de los aposentos, Lady Mallory aulló como el mejor perro de caza de Edward y cualquiera que vio sus grandes y gordas lagrimas caer hubiese pensado que estuvo a punto de morir. Dramática…

—Alice, no podrás creer lo que pasó hoy— llamé a mi dama de compañía quien se estaba convirtiendo en mi confidente en cuanto cerré las puertas de mis habitaciones, pero no obtuve respuesta ni la vi sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar cociendo como siempre hacia.

Fruncí el ceño ante esto, tal vez había salido a hacer un mandado ya que no me esperaba hasta dentro de un par de horas. Me senté en el sillón frente al fuego pero un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, volteé para mirar detrás de mí pero no vi nada fuera de su lugar. Sin embargo, había algo que me tenía intranquila.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo histérica, de pronto todo lo que había pasado era demasiado y yo estaba al borde de un colapso, tal vez mis instintos no me estaban fallando después de años de escapar del peligro.

Metí la mano apresuradamente entre los cojines del sillón donde Edward me indicó que había escondido un arma cargada y me respiré aliviada cuando sentí el frio metal de la pistola en mi mano.

Me levanté de golpe y el click de la pistola cuando la amartillé resonó por toda la sala.

—¿Dónde está Alice? — me sorprendió que mi voz saliera estable y clara en lugar de denotar el pánico que estaba sintiendo en este momento. La seguridad de Edward no me preocupaba ya que hoy había salido a cabalgar con los otros Lores.

La muchacha que mantenía en su mano un cuchillo manchado de sangre me miró con ojos llenos de desprecio, ojos que había visto en una niña hace muchos años, ojos que curiosamente eran iguales a los míos….

—Leah? — bajé mi guardia por un segundo, pero en cuanto la vi avanzan con el característico odio que brilla en sus ojos volví a apuntarla con mi pistola. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a terminar lo que el inútil de James y mi madre no pudieron hacer hace años, vine a sacarte de mi camino hermanita como siempre tenías que arruinarlo todo, debiste haber muerto hace años para que yo pudiera ocupar el lugar que me pertenece, el lugar que tu usurpaste— mis ojos se abrieron anchos por tal aseveración.

—También eres hija de Charles— la revelación me cayó como un balde agua fría, pero ciertas cosas empezaban a encajar en su lugar.—Por eso te querían hacer pasar por mí, algún tipo de sentimiento de culpa de nuestro querido padre supongo acrecentado por tu querida madre.

Parpadeó furiosamente pero no como si quiera ahuyentar las lágrimas si no como si no estuviera muy cuerda y si eso era así entonces era más peligrosa.

Otro movimiento llamó mi atención, pero enfoqué mi mirada nuevamente en mi media hermana.

—¿Nuestro padre sabe que estas aquí o te envió tu madre?—me moví de manera que girara su cuerpo para evitar que se diese cuenta de que estaba acorralada.

—Nuestro padre es un estúpido, al igual que tú creyendo que podrás salvarte de esta, James llegará en cualquier minuto y sé que tiene muchas ganas probar tus encantos antes de mandarte al otro mundo con la bastarda de tu madre— la pistola tembló en mis manos cuando se movió en mi dirección pero Alice fue más rápida y la golpeó con un pesado jarrón en la cabeza.

Corrí en dirección de ellas ya que Alice cayó al piso por el impulso y yo no sabía la gravedad de sus heridas.

—Alice— colocó la pistola junto a nosotras y acuné su cabeza en mi regazó, en su costado había una mancha de sangre la cual se está extendiendo alarmantemente rápido. Miré la forma desplomada junto a nosotras y pude ver el hilillo de sangre que caía por su frente hacia el piso, pero aun respiraba.

—Se acabó mi señora, al menos ya sabemos a ciencia cierta quien la quería ver muerta, me tomó desprevenida de lo contrario no hubiese sido una presa tan fácil.

—Alguien tan pequeño tienes una fuerza increíble, ¿crees que puedes levantarte? Tengo que asegurarme que estas bien antes de encargarme de que sea encarcelada.

La levanté con dificultad después de colocar la pistola y caminamos hasta las puertas donde debían estar apostillados los guardias, pero no había ninguno, lo que hizo que mi preocupación creciera, miré hacia atrás y Leah seguía desplomada en el suelo por lo que guíe a Alice por los corredores y nunca en mi vida me sentí más feliz de ver la estoica cara de Peter quien se apresuró hasta nosotras seguido de un hombre a quien no conocía quien tomó a Alice en brazos justo cuando esta se desvanecía.

Les estaba explicando lo sucedido cuando ambos se miraron y Peter salió corriendo en dirección de mis habitaciones y yo seguí al misterioso hombre hasta otra sala en donde a los pocos minutos llegó un doctor quien se dispuso a atender a Alice. Me quedé con ella mientras removían sus ropas y el hombre desconocido quien después supe era su esposo se negó en apartarse cuando llegó el momento de desvestirla. La herida era profunda pero no afectó nada al parecer el hueso de ballena del corsé desvió el golpe que pudo haber sido fatal.

Ya había caído la noche cuando llegó Edward junto con el rey ambos con una expresión de lo más sombría. Mi esposo me tomó en brazos y me besó con desesperación, sin reparar en las más mínimas normas de decoro hasta que escuchamos una garganta aclararse, a pesar de todo sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Leah se escapó.


	25. Capitulo 24

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, a excepción de los monarcas franceses. Historia es mía.

Gracias a Ericastelo por estar presente cada día con un mensaje inspirador y por haber revisado este capítulo, cual error es mío porque soy muy terca para hacerle caso a algunas de sus correcciones XD

* * *

—Leah se escapó— le dije a mi esposa viendo como la preocupación nublaba sus hermosos ojos y su semblante perdía el poco color que le quedaba haciéndome querer acabar con su padre y toda su descendencia salvo ella, claro está.

Nunca había estado tan asustado como cuando el guardia que envió Peter me dio la noticia que mi esposa había sido atacada y su sirvienta herida de gravedad. Ni siquiera esperé a mi primo o escuché cuando me pidieron que tuviese cuidado ya que muy bien podía ser una trampa para atraerme de regreso al castillo. Sin embargo, eso no me importó, necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que mi esposa se encontraba bien, pero antes de eso debía asegurarme de que la amenaza hubiese sido eliminada por lo que me encaminé a nuestros aposentos para encontrarme con la sombría mirada de Peter que no solo me dijo que Leah había escapado sino que me informó que uno de los guardias asignados la protección de Isabella estaba muerto y el otro no había sido encontrado lo que me hacia pensar que estuvo involucrado de alguna manera en los sucesos.

La búsqueda se extendió por todo el palacio al igual que sus jardines, pero no hubo suerte en encontrarlos.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? — su voz a penas se escuchaba y sus manos estaban heladas.

—La cazaremos para traerla a la justicia y si tu padre tuvo algo que ver con esto lo destruiré— juré no descansar hasta que estuviera segura y eliminaría todas las amenazas que la rodeaban así fuese el mismo Napoleón.

—Ella no está bien de la cabeza, no hablaba o se comportaba como una persona normal. Hirió a Alice para llegar a mí, también te pueden herir, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedes arriesgarte eres un erudito no un soldado, debes quedarte aquí junto a mí donde pueda asegurarme que no te pase nada por mi culpa. — la vehemencia de sus palabras y el pánico que veía en sus ojos suavizó el insulto de no considerarme lo suficientemente adepto para cuidar de ella y de mi persona.

Es cierto que prefiero los libros a las armas pero eso no quería decir que no me hubiese educado también en ellas. Era un experto espadachín y mi puntería con las armas de fuego no era para tomarse a la ligera.

—No voy a salir en una cacería sin sentido, mocita—acuné su rosto entre mis manos—, en estos momentos la guardia real está en casa de tu padre aprendiéndolo a él y su esposa. A su hijo, como todavía es un niño, lo mantendrán en palacio en una guardería donde será vigilado por una de las nodrizas.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y mi primo entró seguido por la guardia real su rostro estaba rubicundo y sus ojos relampaguearon cuando tomó la escena frente a él. El vestido de mi esposa cubierto de sangre, su mucama tendida en la cama luciendo casi tan pálida como las sábanas que la cubrían. Mi primo había tomado como una afrenta personal el atentado contra mi esposa no solo porque fuera su prima por ley sino porque había demostrado que la seguridad de la que tanto se ufanaba podía ser quebrantada con aparente facilidad.

Hicimos las reverencias para guardar las apariencias necesarias y nos acercamos a mi primo para ponernos al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los guardias habían sido doblados en número y ahora patrullaban todos los pasillos del palacio, la reina iba a ser trasladada con su corte y los infantes a otro palacio a primera hora de la mañana por su protección. Nosotros al igual que mi primo nos quedaríamos para asegurarnos que todos los implicados tuviesen su castigo.

—Hay algo más— los ojos de mi primo se fijaron en los míos. —El sobrino de la madre de la duquesa de Masen se enteró que tu esposa está viva y bajo nuestra protección—levanté una ceja ante esto, no pensé que estas noticias llegasen a Prusia tan pronto. — No está en Prusia si es lo que piensas, el rey titular de Francia está en Inglaterra y deberá llegar en unas cuantas horas, por lo que tengo entendido está pidiendo que rueden cabezas y no creo que hable figurativamente.

—Por lo visto no eres la única de tu familia materna que está llena de sorpresas—traté de sonreír para aligerar el ánimo de mi esposa, pero sabía que las cosas se acababan de tornar más complicadas para mi suegro. La coalición estaba tratando de derrocar a Napoleón y colocar a Louis en el trono de Francia por lo que la presión que tendría mi primo para hacer justicia con lo sucedido a mi esposa y su madre se había triplicado.

Dejé a Isabella en la habitación donde sabía que Jasper las protegería con su vida, podía ver que estaba furibundo por lo sucedido a su esposa y que si no fuera porque estaba lívido de la preocupación estaría encabezando la búsqueda de los culpables. Solicité que preparasen una cama en la habitación en caso de que quisiera descansar un poco aunque conociéndola lo más seguro es que pasaría la noche en vela junto a Alice y preocupándose por todo lo que estaba pasando hasta que regresara. Contaba con no tener que pasar la noche en vela y esperaba que las noticias de la aprensión del conde de Swan y su nefasta esposa llegase pronto.

Esta sería una larga noche para todos por lo que mi primo ordenó nos llevasen aperitivos a su salón privado pero nuestra disposición era sombría, aún no podía creer que estaba tan cerca de castigar a los culpables y poder bríndale paz a mi esposa, la tranquilidad que le habían negado.

Empecé a pasearme por el salón y antes que pudiera desesperarme por la dilación en las noticias escuché la algarabía antes que las puertas se abriesen y los guardias entrasen flanqueando a mi suegro y su mujer quien lucía totalmente descompuesta.

—Su majestad, no sé qué injurias le habrán contado, pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esa mujer que dice que le hicimos. Huyó de nuestro cuidado para volverse en la ramera de su primo.

—Le sugiero que mida bien sus palabras, _madame_ , podrían ser las últimas que diga—la ominosa voz de Louis resonó mientras se adentraba en el salón detrás de ellos. Estaba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y se movía con como un felino nada propio de su estatus. —Así que este es el primo del que tanto me has hablado, Alistair—se giró para encararme—. Le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi… er… por la hija de la ahijada favorita de mi abuelo.—su boca se curvó en una sonrisa burlona—Qué tal si la llamamos, después de todo es la injuriada, lo más lógico es que esté en el juicio de los verdugos de su madre—su mirada se volvió de acero.

Mi primo asintió reafirmando la orden dada y pude ver cómo uno de los guardias salía de la recámara a buscar a mi esposa. Quise oponerme, no quería que la mocita se viera expuesta a lo que fuese que pasara, no quería que pensara que la sangre de su progenitor estaría sobre su cabeza, pero una sola mirada del rey del Inglaterra me hizo recordar que no podía oponerme a una orden directa de la realeza.

La condesa murmuraba y el conde la miraba con abierta hostilidad, tal vez fuesen ciertos los rumores que corrían detrás de los abanicos. Se decía que llevaban vidas separadas aunque convivían bajo el mismo techo, en los más escandalosos rumores se insinuaba que el conde no tenía una relación muy cordial con su mujer.

Mi primo y Louise tenían sus cabezas juntas y conversaban en voz baja junto a la ventana. Sin embargo, yo no quise unirme a su grupo, mi mente estaba concentrada en lo que se desencadenaría antes que rompiera el alba.

No pasaron más que unos pocos minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse revelando a mi esposa, su aprensiva mirada se topó con la mía y se encaminó hacia mí con pasos decididos solo para ser interceptada por su primo. Pude observar con velado orgullo como le hizo una reverencia y mantuvo su rostro con distinguida compostura cuando Louis le levantó el mentón y observó con atención sus rasgos.

—Eres la viva imagen de tu _mère_ excepto por los ojos, ella no solo era la favorita de mi abuelo—se giró a mirarme—. Gracias por encontrarla, traté de hacerlo pero no es fácil encontrar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrada sobre todo si uno mismo está huyendo. No tengo mucho tiempo, Alistair, no sigamos postergando lo que vine a hacer.—sus ojos relampaguearon cuando se giró para mirar a la pareja que sin duda fue la causante de que perdiera la que por lo visto era su tía favorita.

Me acerqué a la mocita y la atraje a mis brazos, Louis levantó una ceja ante mi falta de decoro pero ahora mismo todas las reglas de etiqueta al estar en presencia de la realeza me importaban un bledo solo quería sentirme reconfortado por aspirar el aroma de mi esposa que de curiosa forma me calmaba.

—Quiero que trate de explicar, conde Swan, por qué no debo ordenar su ejecución y la de su estirpe exceptuando a mi prima, claro está—volteó a mirar de reojo a la mocita cuando la sintió tensarse a su lado—. Hace años le fue confiado por la corona francesa un precioso regalo, un regalo que utilizó para su propio beneficio y el de sus hijos bastardos. Hizo que su primogénita, a pesar de ser una máncer, usurpara la identidad de mi prima, se casó con esta _putain de merde,_ que no hizo otra cosa que acosar a mi tía y a mi prima hasta borrarlas de la faz de la tierra y todo esto bajo sus narices, a ellas, dos mujeres de la casa de Borbón. Una fue confiada al padre de Alistair por su majestad Cristianísima para que fuese amada y respetada, para que viviera como la princesa que fue educada y sin embargo, se vio forzada a huir con su hija para vivir y morir en el monte como un animal. — finalizó su soliloquio con un bramido que hizo retumbar la sala y se giró hacia mi primo pero mi mirada estaba puesta en el conde quien tenía el rostro ceniciento y parecía haber envejecido años en unos cuantos minutos pero su mirada estaba fija en la mocita quien se apoyaba en mí.

—Esa bastarda me robó lo que era mío. Charles iba a ser mi esposo cuando esa bastarda francesa apareció, tuve que casarme con el viejo asqueroso de Clearwater porque estaba esperando a Leah.

—No te hagas la inocente y no te permito que uses ese epíteto con Reneé. Tú no llegaste a mí siendo virgen y te dejé claro que mis padres estaban en negociaciones para mi matrimonio. No supe que Leah era mía hasta muchos años después, Isabella… Clearwater también sabía que ella no era suya y el tratamiento que esa pobre criatura recibió mientras crecía fue monstruoso, lógicamente traté de recompensarla por todos esos años de golpes y malos tratos cuando Clearwater murió… yo estaba atado de manos, te tenía a ti y a Reneé… pero el daño ya estaba hecho… sinceramente creí que las había perdido a ambas… si yo hubiera sospechado por un solo instante…. — su voz se quebró.

—Debía haber acabado contigo yo misma hace años, has sido muy escurridiza al igual que toda tu asquerosa familia, toda la monarquía francesa debió haber sido llevada a la guillotina.

La viuda Clearwater se abalanzó sobre nosotros y todo acabó en un parpadeo de destellos plateado y el estruendo de un disparo. Isabella se dobló por la mitad y cayó al suelo de rodillas para devolver el estómago violentamente antes de alejarse con horror de la sangrienta imagen.

Mi primo, Louise y yo miramos como el conde sacaba su espada del cuerpo de la mujer a la vez que sacaba la daga incrustada en su costado. La guardia real estaba paralizada al igual que nosotros, nadie había previsto un ataque en presencia de tantos guardias de la escolta real. Salí de mi estupefacción cuando Swan se acercó a mi Isabella y la hizo ponerse en pie para soltarla cuando enterró su rostro en mi pecho, yo tiré mi espada para abrazarla y Louis recogió la pistola que había caído al suelo con mi esposa.

No sabía a quién había protegido, a su hija, a su rey o a la esperanza de la coalición.

—Siempre las amé, Isabella… no pude protegerlas, fallé como esposo y como padre… espero algún día me perdones y no castigues a Seth por algo de lo que es inocente— hizo una mueca antes de llevarse la mano a la cintura—. Leah está en mi casa, en el salón hay una portezuela frente a la chimenea que lleva a recámara secreta, no está bien, no creo que pase el día— me miró con fiereza sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas—, me encargué de James cuando me enteré lo que trataron de hacer hoy y el papel que jugó en lo que sucedió hace seis años, no las pude proteger antes pero ahora ya no hay peligro.

Peter pudo sujetarlo antes que cayera al suelo, la pechera del conde estaba llena de sangre y necesitaba atención médica de inmediato.

Abracé a mi esposa y le murmuré que todo había acabado mientras observa a su padre, por lo que podría ser la última vez, ser sacado de la habitación.

* * *

Solo le queda un capítulo a esta historia antes del epilogo, gracias a tod s por este viaje.


	26. Final

Primeramente quiero agradecer a ericastelo por todo su apoyo durante estos años de amistad y por sus mensajes diarios en los que siempre me recuerda que hay mucha cosas hermosas en la vida.

Este es un capítulo agridulce para mí, es la culminación de una historia que marcó un episodio oscuro en mi vida, una historia que pensé nunca tendría final, pero que estoy agradecida por haber terminado y haber dejado atrás las situación que hace años me hicieron dejarla abandonada.

Sin más les dejo la última aventura de la mocita y el lordcito.

Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía.

* * *

—No tuve más opción, pensé que iba a matarte cuando se abalanzó contra nosotros.—Sollozó histéricamente mientras devolvía nuevamente el contenido de su estómago, la mujer de su padre había muerto en cuanto la conmoción del momento había pasado. Uno de los guardias declaró que había fallecido y le pedí a mi primo que llamara al medico real para que le preparara un tónico a mi esposa para ayudar a calmarla. Louis no ayudó en nada cuando la felicitó por haber librado al mundo de esa "bazofia". Yo me sentía impotente, lo que menos quería era ver a mi esposa sufrir, nunca quise que las cosas escalaran, me maldije por no haber tenido la previsión de que algo así pudiera pasar, ahora mi pobre mocita se culpaba por haber segado una vida. Sabía que con el paso del tiempo comprendería que fue necesario y que estuvo totalmente justificado. Me aseguraría que no existiera una próxima vez en la que ella sintiera la necesidad de hacer algo como esto para protegernos y que dejara de considerarme no apto para protegernos a ambos.

Debía reconocer que tenía tanto mi masculinidad como mi orgullo heridos.

Mecí mis cabellos y dejé escapar un suspiro frustrado.

El alba acababa de despuntar cuando pude convencer a mi esposa para que se acostara en nuestra nueva habitación, tenía la esperanza que descansara y que el sueño le trajera el alivio que tanto anhelaba, pero mi esperanza fue en vano, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de pesadillas haciendo que tuviera que despertarla cada pocas horas haciendo que su estómago devolviera bilis.

Solicité informes regulares del estado de Alice y del padre de mi esposa. Alice estaba despierta y bastante molesta por tener que estar acostada. El padre de Isabella había perdido mucha sangre y, como agradecimiento, mi primo había ordenado que el médico de palacio se encargara personalmente de él.

—Isabella…. _mon chéri—_ Louisacunó su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió paternalmente—Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, pronto nuestra casa volverá al trono de Francia, nunca olvides quién eres ni de dónde vienes. Te escribiré para saber de ti—se giró y me miró con acerados y amenazantes ojos—. La historia no se volverá a repetir, el duque te cuidará como la gema que eres, de lo contrario tendrá que darme explicaciones—le dijo sin dejar de mirarme. —Es una pena que no hayamos tenido el tiempo de conocernos mejor, pero rectificaremos eso en el futuro. Alistair no va a quitarle el título a tu padre, pero cuando muera—sus ojos brillaron con malicia—, su título y sus propiedades pasarán a tu segundo hijo.

La besó en ambas mejillas y estrechó mi mano con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria antes de subirse en su caballo y cabalgar con unos cuantos hombres perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Atraje a Isabella hacia mi costado y la coloqué bajo mi brazo para inclinarme y besar sus cabellos.

—Debemos entrar—murmuré pasados unos cuantos minutos—, debes tratar de comer algo y luego descansar.

Negó con su cabeza y se acurrucó en mi abrazo.

—¿Podemos ir a ver al conde primero, por favor? —no pude negarme ante su súplica, no cuando me lo pedía mirándome con esos enormes ojos marrones que me habían robado el alma desde la primera vez que me vi reflejado en ellos.

No me hacía muy feliz la idea, pero sin decir una palabra nos encaminé a la habitación en donde estaba mi suegro.

Los soldados apostados en las puertas de la habitación golpearon una vez antes de abrir las puertas para nosotros. El médico estaba inclinado a su lado refrescando su frente con paños de agua fresca, por lo visto había caído presa de la fiebre lo que me hacía pensar que su recuperación no sería tan fácil como la de Alice.

Si es que se llegaba a recuperar, pensé oscuramente.

Isabella se acercó tentativamente a la cama y yo deseé tener la capacidad de leer su mente, su rostro estaba sereno y su cuerpo estoico, solo sus ojos dejaban ver el torbellino de emociones que la recorrían al contemplar a su progenitor en esta situación.

La vida en Palacio se volvió una rutina por la siguiente quincena. Los primeros días me rehusé rotundamente a asistir a las reuniones del consejo y Alistair lo entendió hasta cierto punto pero su descontento fue palpable cuando me recordó no muy sutilmente que el peligro había pasado y que me debía a la corona.

La mocita por su parte dividía su tiempo entre visitar a su padre que había mostrado un poco de mejoría y Alice quien estaba tan repuesta que volvía loco a su esposo obligándolo a llevarla al solario de nuestra habitación en las mañanas y en las tardes donde pude presenciar un lazo mucho más estrecho entre las dos que el de ama y sierva. A mí no me incomodaba, por lo que me llamó la tensión que se podía palpar y el gesto de irritación en el rostro de Alice cuando entré en el solario una tarde. Seguí su mirada y puede encontrar que la razón de su enfado también se convirtió en la mía. Isabella estaba inclinada enseñándole a sumar a Seth Swan.

Me acerqué con pasos decididos y mi ceño fruncido.

—Lord Masen— mi esposa me dio una brillante sonrisa levantándose para recibirme y haciendo que el niño hiciera lo mismo. Arqueé mi ceja cuando ambos hicieron una sincronizada y perfecta reverencia. Pude ver a Alice menear su cabeza dramáticamente y me alegré de que al menos alguien viera las cosas a mi manera.

No es que resintiera al niño, después de todo era un inocente. Estaba intrigado por ciertas hipótesis acerca que el comportamiento es adquirido y no heredado, pero no estaba seguro de quererlas poner a prueba en mi propia familia. Seth era hijo de una mujer despiadada y cruel, hermano de otra que había demostrado estar demente, esas eran cosas que marcaban a cualquiera.

—Isabella, veo que tenemos un invitado… qué inesperada sorpresa— me incliné para quedar a la misma altura que el niño y mirarlo a los ojos. Unos asombrosamente familiares ojos café cargados con inteligencia. —Me alegro de volverlo a ver joven Seth. ¿A qué debemos su visita? —el niño miró con consternación a mi esposa y murmuró algo que sonó a "Isabella me trajo."

—Mi lord, ¿puedo decirle unas palabras en privado?—intervino mi esposa evitando que respondiera. Sabía lo que me pediría, lo que no sabía era si podría cumplirlo. Seth no era un hijo legítimo, el conde podría seguir teniéndolo bajo su techo y educarlo como su hijo, pero nunca será reconocido. Para nuestros pares será una especie de paria, nunca encajará con los nobles y nunca encajará con los plebeyos porque no era ni una cosa ni la otra.

La mocita presentó una gran defensa, parecía que estaba en un juicio. Su padre estaría incapacitado por unos meses ya que su progreso había sido muy lento, el niño acababa de perder a su madre, quedaría bajo el cuidado de nodrizas, era solo un niño pequeño… su padre una vez se recuperara tendría que atender otros asuntos… los demás niños de la guardería lo habían segregado, era injusto condenar al niño a la soledad que ella había tenido que pasar por años y la lista de pábulos siguió y siguió.

Suspiré sabiendo que tenía que mantenerme firme, nosotros dejaríamos el palacio en dos días y no pensaba llevármelo, Isabella aún tenía pesadillas con lo sucedido y necesitaba paz, tranquilidad y cuidados.

Mi negación rotunda no surtió mucho efecto. Dos días después estábamos instalando a Seth en las habitaciones conjuntas a la nuestra, Isabella insistió en que ya que ella usaría la habitación de la duquesa por muchas cejas que esto alzara. Insistió en que el niño se sentiría más seguro de esa manera.

Solo era algo temporal… me repetía una y otra vez tratando de engañarme a mí mismo.

Lo temporal terminó siendo casi cuatro meses con frecuentes visitas de su padre quien estaba recuperándose y tratando de formar un vínculo con mi esposa por mucho que detestara la idea.

El día en que el conde llegó para buscar a Seth fue agridulce tanto para la mocita como para mí, después de todo no pude mantener la distancia con el muchacho como había querido y llegó a agradarme. Le recordé a mi esposa que no debía exaltarse ya que habíamos descubierto poco después de establecernos en Londres que íbamos a ser padres, la mezcla de sentimientos me había tomado por sorpresa, resultó ser que los malestares habían empezado en palacio y yo lo había tomado como reacción por lo ocurrido. Volví a sentir la impotencia de que mi esposa se hubiese interpuesto entre el peligro y yo con mi simiente en su vientre, por no considerarme capaz de protegernos.

Los meses pasaron en similar manera, nos movimos al campo antes que terminara la temporada porque la mocita se hartó de las constantes invitaciones a funciones sociales y las tarjetas dejadas en nuestra casa solicitándonos una visita. Estar en el campo me permitía más libertad para continuar con mis estudios y podía perderme en mis libros sin tener que dejarlos para salir al palacio.

—Edward—la voz de mi esposa me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Había colocado unos cuantos muebles un tanto femeninos apostados en mi despacho cerca de los ventanales para que Isabella me hiciera compañía mientras cosía y bordaba las ropas del bebé.

La miré divertido suponiendo que quería ir al pueblo a comprar más telas. Ahora que Isabella estaba más cerca de la fecha de su confinamiento no hacía otra cosa que comprar pequeños objetos para decorar la habitación del bebé, yardas y yardas de tela para confeccionar diminutos vestidos y pañales.

Observaba cada movimiento que hacía con la respiración contenida. Lo desequilibrados que habían sido los primeros meses cuando nos conocimos había coloreado estos últimos meses.

Quería pensar que la mocita había superado su innecesario instinto protector ahora que estábamos cerca de su confinamiento, pero Peter me había comentado que pasaba mucho tiempo observando por la ventana del recibidor esperando mi regreso cuando estábamos en Londres.

—Su excelencia, lady Masen— Peter nos recibió con su habitual pomposidad tomando mi sombrero y bastón. Alice apareció de repente anunciando que teníamos visitas, al parecer mi madre y su padre habían coincidido... ¡oh las dichas que nos da la vida...!

El padre de Isabella lucía constipado... labios fruncidos y expresión severa lo cual era su comportamiento habitual cuando nos visitaba, su desaprobación hacia mí seguía siendo tan marcada como el primer día, pero el sentimiento era mutuo. La mocita mantenía una relación civil y cordial con su progenitor, pero cuando Seth estaba presente bajaba sus defensas aún más, lo que hacía pensar a su padre que estaba más cerca de recuperar a su primogénita. El conde traía frecuentemente al niño ya fuera para apaciguar a la mocita o para apaciguar al niño que se había apegado a nosotros.

Hice la reverencia acostumbrada a mi madre y ayudé a la mocita a sentarse junto a mí. La conversación fue trivial hasta que mi madre mencionó lo hinchada e incómoda quede veía la mocita.

Mi atención se centró inmediatamente en ella y noté su incomodidad. Solicité que Alice la acompañara al cuarto de baño ya que en los últimos meses la mocita no pasaba más de un cuarto de hora sin tener que ir al baño. Sin embargo, para nuestra sorpresa no dieron más de cinco pasos cuando Isabella dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y el piso quedó empapado al igual que la falda de su vestido.

Después de unos segundos de pánico tomé a mi esposa en brazos sin importar las recriminaciones de nuestros padres quienes me dejaron saber que pensaban me había adelantado a mis votos matrimoniales ya que el bebé no llegaba a los ocho meses. Me mordí la lengua para no contestar de mala manera cuando les recordé que sólo teníamos ocho meses de conocernos.

El bebé llegaba demasiado pronto y eso me tenía al borde. Sin embargo, sabía que debía mantenerme sereno por mi valiente mocita.

Ella, quien había demostrado ser la persona más valiente que hubiese conocido, me miró con aterrados ojos cuando le dije que todo iba a salir bien. Tenía que salir todo bien, la vida nos había dando tantos reveses en los primeros meses de nuestra relación, no podía seguir enseñándose con nosotros.

Entré con la mocita en brazos a nuestra habitación y la coloqué con reverencia sobre la cama para ayudarla a deshacerse de sus empapados ropajes, pronto su modestia fue cubierta por un camisón de algodón que Alice me pasó prontamente.

Le gruñí a Peter cuando me informó desde el umbral que mi suegro había salido a buscar al doctor.

—Edward— mi mocita gimió tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Todo estará bien—besé su frente perlada de sudor y mi vista se fijó en Alice quien me dio una mirada sombría después de observar entre las piernas de mi esposa. Traté de mostrar serenidad cuando me acerqué a mirar entre sus piernas y lo que vi en lugar de una cabeza fue un pequeñísimo pie. —Necesito que te pongas sobre tus manos y rodillas, Isabella. No hay tiempo para que llegue el doctor, necesito que confíes en mí, no dejaré que nada le pase a ninguno de los dos.

La coloqué en la posición en que la necesitaba y le indiqué cuando debía pujar después de asegurar ambos pies en mi mano. Había hecho este procedimiento muchas veces con animales. Estabilicé mis temblorosas manos y después de lo que parecieron horas pero que seguramente solo fueron minutos, mi mano derecha dio apoyo a la pequeña cabeza de mi hija quien en cuanto estuvo fuera del cuerpo de su madre me dejó saber que no estaba para nada complacida con el cambio de escenario.

Yo no supe si llorar o reír del alivio que sentí en cuanto mi esposa se puso sobre su espalda y yo pude colocar el colorado cuerpecito de nuestra hija sobre su pecho quien enseguida se quejó y retorció buscando su sustento. Estaba a punto de retirar la placenta cuando maldije y mi esposa se dobló sobre sí misma teniendo el cuidado de colocar a nuestra hija en nuestro lecho.

El doctor llegó justo a tiempo para darle la bienvenida a nuestro hijo quien era un poco más largo que su hermana mayor. Una vez el doctor nos informó que no había ningún otro Masen tratando de abrirse camino a este mundo pude volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Nunca en la vida me imaginé que después de conocer a mi mocita estaría sentado sosteniéndola en brazos, cansada pero más resplandeciente que nunca sosteniendo las dos muestras de nuestro amor.

No podía predecir lo que la vida nos preparaba para el futuro, pero solo sabía que mientras ella estuviese a mi lado podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

FIN.


End file.
